Lover's Novel
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Allen is a tomboy and an outcast with one secret. She loves reading romance! But when the school's major hottie, Lavi, falls in love with her, he'll do whatever it takes to make her his girl! Can Allen find love just like her stories? Fem!Allen
1. Allen's Novel

"Mmm, MMMPH! TIMCAMPY! STOP THAT!" I roared at my pet bird, well actually it's my master's but he rarely takes care of him.

I have no idea where master got him; Tim's some sort of fat golden finch.

I was at bed; awaken by Tim when he started gnawing at my toe till blood started pouring out (which he always does every morning). He was perched at my drawer.

I yawned and shivered due to the cold morning air. I threw my legs over and headed towards the bathroom.

Sorry folks, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Allen Walker, yeah I know, weird name for a girl.

I'm 14 years old and a freshman in my high school, even if I just started school like two months ago, I'm pretty much at the freak show table for lunch.

Why? Well I'll tell you WHY.

I was born with white hair, a deformed arm, and I had an accident so there's a scar right down my eye, freaky enough?

Most people thought that I was some kind of gothic or emo kid due to this, even though I wear very simple clothing. (Master has too many debts to buy me actual clothes.) I don't even want to be gothic or emo!

But that's okay! I made some good friends, sort of, one: Jasdero and Debitto are twins, even though they don't look alike much. They're both somewhat goth and emo, I am not quite sure. They are both a year older than me, and wear pretty odd clothes in my case.

How our friendship became real was really… well I can't possibly say it right now. They're too complicated to explain, but I'll tell you one thing, they're stupider than brainless swarming flies.

Two: Rhode! Rhode is in the same grade as I am, plus same classes so that's how we became friends. Well more actually she found my, umm, appearance quite interesting and decided to befriend me.

Rhode lives in the same house as Jasdebi (that's what the twins insisted on calling them) even though they aren't related by blood, but they do have unusual skin color, which I found rather odd.

Rhode even pushed me to meet Jasdebi, and I'll tell you our first meeting was BAD.

Three: and lastly Daisya. He and I were childhood friends, and still are the closest! I met the fellow when I went to soccer camp when I was a little girl.

Daisya loves soccer (me too because of him); it's like his family member or something. He and I are so close together that we didn't even bother making any other friends. We're like siblings or brothers even though I'm a girl.

Unfortunately, two things, me being with him too much caused me to become rather tomboyish so that slowed my girl hormones I suppose (info will make sense… later on). And the second problem was that Daisya was 2 years older than I was so it was hard talking to him in school besides lunch, right now he should be a junior.

Due to his strange taste in clothing, he wasn't so great in making friends before he met me, he still wears that weird hat!

A couple days later when I befriended Daisya, he asked me about my appearance. It was difficult for me to explain to him, but I managed.

When I was born, my parents saw how deformed my arm became, plus the hair, and didn't want me so they sent me to an orphanage. I grew up at the orphanage for 4 years, it was difficult for me to get adopted due to my appearance, but than Mana came along. Mana was my new father; he saw past my features and adopted me. I loved him dearly.

Then while Mana driving us, a car crash happened. Mana died and a scar was made on my face, no clue how the star got there.

So I was sent at the orphanage again, then master came along, he was good friends with Mana, but apparently he was womanizer, alcoholic, and had a problem with debts.

He adopted me because he pitied me and thought that a little flea rat should be 'taken care of'.

Because of master's debts (which he purposely left to me) I learned how to cheat and gamble in order to live. Sad huh?

So master took me to public schools where my life in hell began, Mana always home schooled me, but since master can't waste money on hiring a teacher or too lazy to teach, a public school was decided.

So back to where I was heading to the bathroom.

Master is in one of his business trips, so he'll be long gone. Joy…

As usual I brush my teeth, change, eat breakfast, and then I'm done.

I even do this on weekends! I can't get the habit on sleeping in. AND TODAY'S SATURDAY! So what do I do on my Saturdays?

Well, I fed Timcampy, and since it was such a beautiful day, I decided to go out and finish my novel.

Even though I have such a tomboyish, aloof personality, for some reason I can't stop reading romance!

Of course I keep this a secret from Daisya and the others. I wouldn't want Jasdebi calling me a 'girly girl'. *Shudders*

I can't even tell Rhode! She is basically the only person that I would tell my secrets, well actually I just tell her when my period starts and asks her if I could borrow pads, she is the one who tells me secrets like who her crush is or whatever, but mainly it's about boys. *More shudders*

I wore a white polo shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, and Mana's cap that I usually wore when I go out. That cap hid away my freakish hair.

I took my small black backpack, which contains my wallet (for when I will go grocery shopping later), my Bible (yes, I go to church. And God is amazing), my workers shirt (I go to my job later), and my novel.

Life couldn't get any more peaceful, well except for school, my job is at Starbucks (place is too crowdy), and my guardian fails being a parent, and so on and so on.

I walked down to the park; next to the park was a beach.

The beach is a popular spot so there's like a ton of people there. Daisya insisted that we should go, but I absolutely HATE crowds. Thanks to my appearance, there's a reason why. And trust me, I tried dying my hair for his sake, but it was still white! I at least tried ten products! And don't even think about putting make up on me! I don't care if I freak people with my scar!

At the park, there only a few people there: an old couple watching the ocean scenery, some people jogging, and others walking their dogs.

I nestled myself underneath a huge oak tree that gave out plenty of shade, this was where I usually sat to read my novels. My favorite spot, a place where it shields me from the strong sunrays, and kept snow from the lucky grass that grows underneath the oak.

I turned to the page that I last stopped, I began reading. I read for about an hour, before I could read on something dripped onto my novel. What dripped was a pink liquid.

"Oh, sorry about that," said a friendly voice. I was surprised that the voice came behind me. I turned my head around and saw a guy sitting right next to me. I didn't even sense him being this close to me!

I felt my eyes widening due to that, he was eating strawberry ice cream on a cone. Figures where the pink stuff came from.

I suspect that he came from the beach since his hair was damp, and he smelled like seawater.

Should I even bother describe what this guy looks like?

Well I guess I should. He had messy red hair, which was held by a bandana.

His eye were bright green, the other eye was covered with an eye patch. He looks like he's a few years older than I do. He wore a light shirt that was a little wet, which showed his chiseled chest a bit, and shorts.

"Here, let me clean that up for you," he said, he grabbed the book and licked away the sweet substance. I twitched during the process.

"Here you go! Oh, you got some on your fingers too," he then grabbed my hand; I hadn't realized that the ice cream got on me too. I then snapped out of my thoughts when my fingers made contact with something soft and slimy.

I widened my eyes and swiped my hand away; I aggressively rubbed my hand in the grass.

The red headed freak then started to laugh hysterically.

"Jeez, you know you don't just lick other people's hands like that!" I snapped while continuously rubbing against the grass.

"Heh! Wow, I never met a girl who reacts like that when I do something like this!" he breathed desperately, I raised a brow.

"Cause, you know, usually they would blush or stutter," he explained. I wasn't sure whether I should roll my eyes or sigh. Then I notice that this guy was rather attractive, if Rhode was here she would likely to glomp the dude.

"Especially a girl who reads romance," I felt a stab.

"How, how did you know what genre I was reading?" I asked, once again, eyes widening.

"I was reading next to you, huh, funny how you never realized how close I was,"

"Wait, how long were you there?"

"About 30 minutes," he plopped his chin on his hand.

My eye twitched, I gave out a hasty sigh and gathered my items and stood.

"My name's Lavi by the way,"

I started to walk, and then I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Aw, don't go! Can't you at least tell me your name?" he whined.

"Go die," I hissed. Prying loose out of his grip, man his hands are strong!

"Hmm, you're a strange one, you didn't even drop dead to my hotness," he grinned.

"You suppose every single girl is supposed to faint just because of your appearance?"

"Mmm, yeah," he said while putting a finger on his lips.

"Stupid," I muttered.

"Hey! Don't be like that!" his hands stills holding my wrist.

"Well basically it's true since you are pretty thick minded," I said in a monotone.

"I get straight A's,"

"Not in- Why do I even bother? Let go!"

"Not till you tell me you name first!" he said in a singing voice.

"Allen Walker, now let go,"

"I don't think that's your real name,"

"*sigh* why, cause 'Allen' is a guy's name?"

"Yeah, now tell me your name!"

I grunted and pulled out my Bible with my free hand.

"You see this?" I asked. I waved the Bible front of his face.

"Yeah, a Bible, so what?" he asked while scratching his head.

Then I thumped the book at his forehead.

"Oww! What was that for?" he whined. The guy let my wrist go, he was caressing his head.

I then started to walk away, this Lavi guy then started to keep up with me. Before I could do anything else, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Watch it," said a deep voice.

I looked up and saw some Asian guy. He was just as attractive as Lavi, but probably hotter.

Then I realized the rudeness in his tone, I hate people like that! They remind me of sluts.

"I did say that I was sorry," I muttered as I backed away. The guy grunted.

"Hey Lavi, where were you? You disappeared 30 minutes ago," said the Asian guy.

"Yo Yuu!" said Lavi as he walked beside me.

Now I'm going to tell you folks what this 'Yuu' guy looks like. Like Lavi, he seems a few years older than me. He has long black hair tied in a high ponytail, which seems to be wet and piercing black eyes.

He was wearing a gray shirt, hiding away his chiseled chest, and jeans. His shirt seems to be wet too, looks like someone poured water all over him. Hmm, I wonder who that could be. (Hint, hint, Lavi)

He looked rather crossed at Lavi.

"I told you not to call me that you stupid rabbit," he growled.

"Aw, don't be a poor sport Yuu!" Lavi chimed.

While they were having their little conversation, I left before any one could notice.

"Hey wait!"

I groaned, what could he want now?

"What?" I hissed.

"Come on! Do you expect me to call you Allen when you're a girl?" he teased.

"What makes you think that we'll meet again?"

"I always see you at the park on weekends reading those novels under that oak tree,"

I gave out a long sigh; this guy is hard to loosen up.

"And tell me, how do you know whether or not I'm actually a girl instead of a guy?"

My hair is cut to a boyish cut, and plus I have a really flat chest. Usually people mistook me for a boy.

"…um you have boobs? Unless cross dressing is your hobby…"

W-what? How can he see my…

"Perve," I hissed underneath my breath.

"Ah, so you are a girl!" he smiled, "Well I have to admit your boobs are pretty smallish."

"Lavi, what are you doing with that bean sprout?" asked Yuu before I could make contact with Lavi with my fists. I slowly avert my glare from Lavi to Yuu.

"Bean sprout? I'll have you know that I'm still growing you arrogant bull," I growled.

"Che,"

"Whatever, I'm leaving, and don't even bother following me," I said, "or else," I held my Bible up again.

As I walked away to my job (in Starbucks), I overheard them talk.

"You're into emos?" Yuu asked.

"Nope, just her."


	2. Lavi and His Thoughts

Lavi's POV

I'm Lavi Bookman Junior, AKA, the next successor of becoming a Bookman historian. Throughout generations, my ancestors were historians recording history. Because of this they gain an incredible memory, their genes have run down through family, then passed down to me.

When I was 5, my parents died. My grandpa (who I call Panda) took care of me. He's a Bookman historian, and I to will become one.

After the funeral of my parents, the murderer of them tried to shoot me. Apparently he missed and shot my eye instead, the murderer was unknown and it was a mystery why he shot my parents and where he ran off too. Unfortunately the shot was fatal and the doctors had to scoop the remainings of my eye. This was the reason why I wear an eye patch. The only person that I have told this story was Yuu so far.

When Yuu was 8, his parents died due to a disease. He was adopted by Tiedoll, Panda's close friend.

However, Yuu treats Tiedoll like an outsider, the same way that he treats me. Then later on he figured out that Yuu acts like this to only express his 'love' for us. Yuu was originally from Japan, after Tiedoll adopted him he decided to move back to America.

Fate has came to us, because after moving to America we became neighbors (and still are!) Panda and Tiedoll forced us to become friends. At first I hated Yuu, his personality was horrible. But then I figured what a cool guy he could be, even though he makes death threats and point Mugen (his sword) at me whenever I do something unpleasant to him like calling him by his first name.

Right now, Yuu and I are juniors in high school. He turned 17 in July 6 and I turned 17 in August 10.

In school I'm pretty popular, I mean darn, I'm so good looking that the ladies always fall for me whenever I flash a smile! I know that I might be rubbing it in, but I can't help that I'm so dang sexy! Of course the ladies fall for Yuu too, but he thinks that attention is annoying, strangely I'm starting to agree with him.

Everyday in lunch, the table that I usually sit is usually full of people, especially girls. They would try and flirt with me or Yuu, but it always fail. What sometimes pisses me off is that nearly every single girl is staring at Yuu and me whether it's either a peek or turn, it's always us. The guys are pretty jealous of this too, but we all still act like pals. Plus what can they say to their football leader? (Which is me)

Yuu doesn't like football, instead he wants to do kendo. But sadly for him there isn't any kendo clubs in American schools and Yuu needs to find a sport to take away time from spending time with Tiedoll.

A couple days later after the first day of school, once again all the girls have to look at me (and Yuu) at lunch. I have been receiving a ton of confessions lately and turned them down. After sighing I headed toward to my table after receiving my lunch. The girls that I walked passed stopped to look at me, I flashed a smile just to be nice. You should have seen it, there was a ton of fainting involved! So anyway, I walked pass this girl who was sitting down with four of her friends.

This girl had bleached hair, a scar right down her eye, and always wears a glove and a cap. She also has a British accent, she's in my literature class. I don't know much about her, I usually hear people teasing and picking on her, calling her emo although she insist that she's not. People also call her a lesbian or tomboy since she has a boyish hair cut. If it weren't for her feminine voice, I would have called her a dude. Also her flat chest is growing bigger, oops, I hope she doesn't hear me think that…

So anyway, as I walked by, her guy friends looked at me dully, but her girlfriend looks at me with those fangirl eyes. * shudders *

But the British girl just glances at me and turned back to her friends, ignoring my presence. I didn't know whether to be shocked or surprised, her girlfriend looked rather surprised too. As I sat down, I looked and saw her girlfriend scold at her, probably telling her that she shouldn't ignore the most popular guy in school. But she just shrugged and continues eating, her guy friends seems to be proud of her, giving her a pat on the back.

The next day in literature, every single girl in class surrounded my desk besides British girl. There were even some girls who weren't in the same class surrounding me too, trying to flirt with me. But I paid no attention, my eyes, erm, eye was focused on British girl. She sat in the first row in the corner. I snapped out of my thoughts when someone gave me a nudge.

"Lavi! Pay attention!" said one girl.

"Who are you staring at?" asked another, eyeing me suspiciously.

"OMG, he's staring at the emo girl!" cried another.

"I heard that slut!" called out British girl.

A quarter of the girls who were flirting with me turned to argue with her.

"Umm, Lenalee, who's that girl with the bleached hair?" I asked to my Chinese friend that I once dated in 8th grade. She doesn't flirt with me or anything, although she does keep her eyes on me. Her brother, Komui, is a science teacher here and is REALLY protective of her. We have to secretly date because of him. And when he heard that we were dating, he attempted to stab me! Seriously! The dude was waving a knife at me!

"Her? I have no idea,"

"Any info about her?"

"Nope, all I know is that she's at the very bottom of the popularity scale. Why you ask? And were you actually staring at her?"

"Curious and no, of course not." I lied, well about the staring part.

When school ended, I listened to her conversations with her friends behind the lockers.

Yeah, yeah, very stalkerish, but I'm interested in her!

"Man tomboy, 124 fights in two days, that must be a record!" laughed a black haired boy, his skin was unusually dark.

"Shove it Debitto," muttered British girl.

"Hee hee hee! 124 fights!" joined a blond with the same skin color, his mouth was stitched together!

"Darn emo twins," she took out a bible and started reading.

"Man Jasdebi, don't you guys ever stop?" asked the fangirl, she has the same skin color and short black hair.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I had soccer try outs," called out a familiar voice.

"Ahh, Daisya, yo," greeted British girl. She gave out a very cute smile, I nearly shouted my usual quotes, 'STRIKE!'

Wait, Daisya was friends with her? Why didn't I see him when I passed by her in lunch yesterday? Oh yeah, his back was towards me…

Well anyway, Daisya is in the same classes as I am. He gets picked on quite a lot due to his hat. Why can't the guy get rid of that thing?

I thought about asking him about Brit girl when I have the confidence in myself. (Yeah, I know, can't believe I'm actually nervous about this!) The next couple days, you can say that I have been stalking her during school, luckily for me no fangirls interrupted me. Unfortunately I still haven't learned her name, so I decided it was time to ask Daisya.

The next day, I walked up to Daisya's desk.

"Yo Daisya, my man! What's up?" I greeted.

"Erm, hi?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you mind telling me about your friend with the bleached hair,"

"Why?"

WHY? Oh my gosh, how can I put this, 'Well I was curious about why didn't she fall for my good looks'?

"Just curious man,"

Daisya eyed me suspiciously.

"Uh huh,"

I just cocked a smile.

"Just because you're my adopted brother's friend doesn't mean that I have to tell you," he retorted.

Damn, I forgot that he's Yuu's brother.

"Please?"

"If you're so damn curious, why won't you go ask her name then? I bet she wouldn't even tell you," he chuckled.

"Oh a bet is it? I bet you that she will tell me!"

"Heh, you're on! Ask her by next Saturday,"

"Next Saturday? Why not this Saturday?"

"Because I have try outs and she said that she'll be coming."

"Fine, so what shall our bet be then?"

"Hmm, if I win, you have to stand onto the table that you usually sit in lunch and yell 'I, Lavi Bookman Junior, am in love with Yuu Kanda!'"

My expression fell.

"F-fine! But if I win, well I'll be nice, you have to buy my lunch for me for a month! Deal?"

"Hmmph! Deal,"

We shook hands, grinning like complete idiots, well I'm the idiot for agreeing on this.

Have I ever told you I love surfing? Every Saturday I would go to that popular beach that's near by a park and surf. I would usually catch many glances from the ladies due to my 6 packs!

* Bam! Bam! *

Also I would see Brit girl reading underneath that huge oak tree in the park. She just sits there reading peacefully, damn, I think I'm falling for her!

On Saturday, the one before I ask for her name, I would go surfing in the morning, then at noon I would go surfing again. Then I saw Brit girl, she was underneath the same tree reading. I guess soccer try outs were over. What I noticed was that she never wore any make up unlike other girls, or perfume, or hair clips, or any girly junk while I was stalking her. She did prove to be a tomboy though, yet one time I saw her risk her life just to rescue a scrawny little kitten before it was run over by a car. Nobody saw her do it except for me, but she didn't know I was there, even if I was right next to her. It's as if she sees me like anyone else. Or that my existence have no meaning to her… *mentally sobs *

Then she did something that made me blush, and I mean the kind that makes your face go all red.

She smiled.

Oh my gosh, I am so in love with her.


	3. Allen's Job Sucks

Allen's POV

I woke up at 5:45 A.M, finished dressing and stuff at 6:00, I finished eating breakfast at 6:10, and went out in 6:20 after feeding Timcampy. Walking to the park takes about 12 minutes, so I was there at 6: 32. I read there for about an hour, plus with a bit of interference was involved so it was 7: 45. Walking to Starbucks would take 15 minutes, when I arrive there it would be 8: 00 A.M exactly.

"Oh Nella! You're here!" Jerry shrieked for joy as I opened the door.

Jerry is my boss in Starbucks, he is also the lunch guy who makes school lunch in my school. Jerry and I became friends ever since I was in 6th grade. After persuading him that I desperately needed a job due to master's debts, he cried out and let me in. He calls me Nella since he thinks Allen is not a good name for a girl and that it's also Allen spelled backwards.

What I love about Jerry is that his heart is pure gold, he saw aside from my appearance. Although he can be embarrassing, saying that I'm a cute little munchkin. Gah, that sucks!

"Yo Jerry," I replied back, "I'm just going to change into my worker's shirt,"

"Okay honey!"

Have I ever mention how gay he can be? That's what makes him so lovable.

I parted from the Indian man while entering the girl's restroom. After changing, I headed off to my workstation.

"Hey Miranda," I greeted to the frail German woman.

"Oh, why hello Nella!" she smiled.

Miranda tends to be… a bit… nervous I should say. Whenever she does, like a small accident, she takes it as a big deal! She calls me Nella too since she thinks it's cute. Jerry assigned her to make bakery food since she tends to accidentally spill coffee all over the customer's shirt and commit suicide.

Like Jerry, her heart is gold!

I worked there for at least 30 minutes. I worked as the cashier there, I tried to persuade to Jerry that it was a bad idea since I have white hair and a freaky scar, but he says that this might be good practice of becoming for social with other people. Curse Jerry and his gay personality…

What I hate most about being cashier is taking orders from sluts, after saying 'May I take your order' they would usually sneer at me and call me names before ordering, gosh I hate sluts!

And look what the rat brought in…

"Ashley," I mumbled as the blond Barbie doll waltzed in with her other slutty friends.

"Freak," she retorted.

Ashley was one of the sluts in school who would usually pick on me. I don't know why but she just does. Every Saturday she would come in Starbucks with her brainless pals and just come out with her stupid comments. I don't even think that she comes here just for coffee!

"Making guys go all gah gah all over you I see," I said.

I observe that she was wearing make up, perfume, hairpins, and some new fashion designers.

"Well I can't help but stay pretty, unlike you of course,"

"What do you want now?" I sighed.

"Hmm, probably for you to get a life?" she answered, her friends just laughed.

"No slut, I meant by coffee,"

"Fine, I'll have a mocha, medium sized."

After a while, I retrieved her coffee.

"That'll be $3.10," I muttered.

After she paid, I felt something hot and wet dumped all over my head.

"Thanks again loser," Ashley sneered.

That's when I snapped. What kept me from beating her sorry arse were all the male workers.

"Allen, please control your anger!" pleaded Crowley.

He gripped onto my legs.

"You're just lucky that you're not a guy! Otherwise I would have beaten you up into pulp and skewer your arse!" I yelled.

The Barbie dolls just snickered and left. Have I told you that this almost happens every Saturday? It makes me wonder how come my hair doesn't turn brown.

"Nella, again?" asked a surprised Jerry.

"I hate sluts," I murmured.

All the guys let me go, Jerry handed me an extra shirt for me to change into.

Well at least everyone who works in Starbucks doesn't hate me much, they just think my temper can be annoying, yet funny. And the only good thing about Saturdays is that our customers see my fight with Ashley better than cable, so we get more and more customers. Meaning more and more money!

Later, after working for a couple more minutes, Daisya, Jasdebi, and Rhode entered.

Daisya was wearing his usual clothing, his favorite soccer jersey and a pair of jeans, or shorts.

Jasdebi wore their punk/emo/goth clothes. And Rhode wore her princess/punk/goth clothes. What I usually wore was very simple, yep, we're all a combination all right.

"Hi Allen!" said Rhode, she glomped me.

She then sniffed my hair and said, "You smell like coffee again."

"Let me guess, it's Ashley," said Daisya.

I nodded.

"Man, I hate her! She made fun of my hat!" he muttered.

"Yo tomboy, working again I see," sneered Debitto.

Debitto is my least favorite friend, he makes fun of me and annoys me so. I admit that he's quite attractive unlike his twin, but due to his attire, he might not reach popularity.

"Shove it Debitto, unless you know what's good for you," I growled.

"Aw, is the little white haired freak upset because she got poured coffee all over her AGAIN?"

"Hee hee! Again!" Jasdero joined in.

I hate them.

"You guys are just lucky that I'm a Christian, killing is not allowed since it's a sin,"

"Oh darn, the virgin is not allow to kill!" snickered the twins.

"I'll talk to you guys just a minute, I have a customer," I said.

After taking care of the customer, I walked back to my friends.

"So Allen, what'd you do before work?" asked Daisya, looking at me curiously.

"Erm, I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, fed Timcampy, walked to the park, read a bit, and headed off to here," I listed.

"Soooo, you didn't meet someone?" asked Daisya.

"Actually I did, how did you know?" I raised a brow in suspicion.

"Wait, you met someone? Ooh, our little tomboy has grown up!" giggled Rhode, "So what does he look like?"

"Umm, he has red hair, a bandana, eye patch, and looks like he's a few years older than me,"

Everyone besides Daisya looks at me with a shocked expression.

"W-what?" I asked wiry.

"Y-you m-met Lavi?" asked Debitto.

I made contact with my fist to my palm.

"Yeah, that was his name, I guess he's a student in our school," I replied while looking up.

"Not JUST any student! He's the most hottest and popular guy in school! Well besides Kanda of course!" shouted Rhode, have I ever mention that she can be a bit fangirlish?

"Okay…" I trailed off.

"Wait don't tell me that you didn't know!"

"Umm…"

"You didn't!"

"Okay, so I didn't what's the big deal?"

"Like I said! He's major popular!"

I sighed, how in the world did I made friends with a fangirl?

"Well, anyway," interrupted Daisya, "did you tell him your name?"

"Yeah I did,"

"WHAT!"

"W-what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did! I made a bet with Lavi that if you refuse to tell him your name, he has to stand onto the table that he usually eats in lunch and shout out that he's in love with Yuu Kanda!"

"WHAT!" Jasdebi, Rhode, and I shouted.

Okay, that was definitely something that I wanted to see.

"Nice going tomboy," muttered Debitto.

"Yeah, nice going!" Jasdero joined in.

"Well how in the world was I suppose to know? Anyway, what happens if you lost the bet?" I added.

"* sigh* I have to buy him lunch for a month," Daisya answered.

I sighed along.

"But you know what, " he added, "it's weird though, last time he came up to me and asked me about you,"

"Huh?"

"Yeah,"

"But why would he want to know about…me?"

"Maybe he has fallen in love with you?" Rhode suggested.

A few pauses later…

We then started roaring with laughter, yeah right! A guy falls in love with me! And I'm the queen of England and the planet Mars!

"Hah! As if that could happen!" Debitto snorted.

Jasdero clutched his stomach and was rolling on the ground. I wiped a tear away.

"Yeah, yeah, I have to go back to work guys, later." I said.

Everyone else said their good byes and exited the door.

I looked up at the ceiling a sighed, of course there was no way someone can fall in love with me, I'm a freak.


	4. Gamble Only to Live

"Bye Nella!" Jerry called out as I walked out the door of Starbucks.

"Later Jerry," I called back.

It was now 3:35 P.M, I have to rush and buy groceries, stop by home, feed Timcampy, and go to my second part time job.

As I walked my way to Trader Joes, which was only a few blocks away, someone called me.

"Hey Allen!"

I turned my head and saw a friend coming towards my way.

"Oh, hey Tyki," I replied back.

Tyki was currently living in the same household as Rhode and Jasdebi, I still don't know why would they have a house fill with unrelated strangers. But yet, Tyki was one of those normal people, even though his skin has some disorder.

When I first met him, it was when Rhode pushed me to meet her 'family members', he displayed such a gentleman manner. Now we've gotten used to each other, whenever we see each other we would usually greet like old friends. I have to admit that Tyki is rather attractive, usually when we go outside to chat and stuff, women and girls would stop and stare at the guy.

"Busy as usual I see," he commented.

"Yeah, life's getting even more tough as I grow older," I sighed.

"Going to Tom's Shack later?"

"Yep, I just hope that there aren't going to be anymore cheaters playing," I said while grinning.

Tyki just gave me a blank expression.

"But Allen, you're also the one who is cheating."

"Yeah but I have a good reason too,"

"I suppose so, seeing how Cross leaves those debts for you to take care of,"

"So are you going too?" I asked.

"Me? No, I'm busy tonight,"

"Can you come tomorrow?"

"Maybe, why? Do you like me around?" he said while giving off a sly grin.

"…Well, yeah, I mean we are friends, aren't we?"

"…Allen, you're the most dense person that I know,"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Then Tyki took out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Gah, no! Don't smoke in front of me!" I said.

Smoking reminds me of master.

"I'm not in front of you, I'm beside you,"

"Well still! Don't smoke around me, okay?"

"But I need one,"

"No you don't! And what are you? 23 or something?"

"Actually, I'm 26 years old,"

"Well I still think that you're under age to smoke."

"Actually I'm not."

"Gah! Don't you ever try to stop? You know, it's very bad for your lungs!"

"Well then if it's bad for people, why do they still make cigarettes then?"

"…"

"See?"

"Yeah whatever, see ya later Tyki,"

"Good bye Allen," Tyki chuckled.

I walked across the road and towards Traders Joes. After shopping, I carried my hundreds of bags and walked straight back home.

Have I ever mentioned that I have a huge appetite? For some reason, I usually get so hungry and have to consume a ton of food. The strangest thing ever is that I never get fat! I usually eat like 70 pounds of food each meal, and I weigh the same thing! It's so freaky.

"I'm home!" I called out as I opened the door.

Timcampy flew towards me.

"Hey Tim, sorry I'm late."

Tim rested on my shoulder and nuzzled his beak near my earlobe.

I walked over to the kitchen, placed the bought food away, and prepared dinner.

"Here you go Timcampy," I said while placing the plate of bread crusts on the table. He flew out of my shoulder and onto the plate and started eating.

I placed out a plateful of spaghetti, 10 breadsticks, 7 plates of salad, 23 burgers, a plateful of Alfredo pasta, 4 plates of lasagna, and couple T.V dinner boxes.

I never eat in front of the T.V, instead I'd rather eat with Timcampy because it's more family like I should say.

I started munching and rambled on about how my day was today to Tim. I know that he can't reply back to me, or actually know what English is but it feels nice to at least have someone to talk to, even if that someone is a bird. Timcampy would usually stare at me, as if he is actually listening to what I'm saying.

After dinner, I washed my plates and headed towards my room. In my room, the walls aren't painted since I never have the time to do it. There is a bookshelf in the corner where I keep my novels, notes, and drawings. There is also a dresser where I keep most of my clothes, a closet where I put all my junk in, a desk, and my bed. I hung my cap at my bedpost, Tim flew into my room and landed onto my dresser.

I pulled out my homework and sat on my chair in front of my desk.

An hour later, I finished. Man, I HATE math and history!

I changed from my clothes that I wore this morning and evening to a pair of ripped baggy jeans, a black hoodie, dark sunglasses, a fake mustache, and a brown wig. I got a black washable marker and drew it over my scar. This prevents from anyone from knowing who I really am!

Oh, and if you don't know why I'm dressing into some hobo, it's because I'm going to my part time job. Well, it's more like gambling. At Tom's Shack, there are alcoholics and gamblers waiting on for a game of cards. I REALLY don't like that place due to the stench of alcohol, but when it's a game of cards, how can I resist? Master taught me how to cheat when I was young, so that way I could earn money for the debts. It's not like I enjoy cheating, in fact I hate it. (I do believe that cheating is a sin.)

Tyki also cosplayed as a hobo too, he just gambles for fun. That was the second time that I met him after our first meeting.

So any who, I strolled down to Tom's Shack. I didn't wear my cap since that would give me out. If they knew that I was just a teenager, then there might be trouble. Besides, everyone, besides Tyki, knows that I never leave without my cap! And besides, people would be likely to remember a teenager wearing a tattered cap with a big MW embroidered on it. Pretty abnormal, a huh…

3 hours later…

"Royal flush!" I called, gleaming at the drunkies.

"What! No way! He must be cheating!" shouted a guy who I played against.

"Are you kidding me?" shrieked another.

I played against 7 opponents. This was all too easy. Plus they were the ones who're cheating.

"How about another game gents," I said.

"I'll play against him," said a man with an after shave.

"Me too!" called an old geezer.

"I'm in," said a muscular man with a mustache.

"So am I, be ready to lose punk!" sneered a gangster.

"Oh? We'll see about that." I said while giving out a smirk.

My earlier games, I have made a TON of cash! This might be enough to pay off those debts!

Later, I beat the pants off of those guys, AGAIN!

"Oops, sorry fellows, times up," I reported, collecting my money.

"Now hold on punk, you aren't going anywhere," said the gangster.

"Yeah, now hand over the loads before someone gets hurt," said a guy who I have beaten earlier, he pulled out a knife.

"Hold on, I won this money fair and square!" I protested.

"No, you were cheating you son of a-"

"S-so? You guys were cheating too! That makes us even! So let me go," I said quickly before the drunker could say the B word.

"Not until you give us the cash," the gangster said as he grabbed my arm.

I winced as he firmly held my arm, I think I'll lose blood circulation.

"No," I said, I looked at him dully.

"Why you little!"

Before his fists could make contact with my face, I grabbed it with my free hand and flipped him. He was then unconscious.

"Who's up next?" I asked, looking at the guy with the knife in his possession.

"N-no w-w-way, you're Alfred Deles!" stuttered the guy, he dropped his knife.

Okay, if you're wondering how in the world did I learn those moves, I learned them from master. He did warn me that there was going to be trouble, so that's how my martial arts were born. Oh and plus, the name 'Alfred Deles' is the name that I use to cover my real one. One time I got into trouble like this, so I beat the crap out of this guy. Everyone in the club was so scared, and unfortunately my pride got the better of me, that I stated that my name was Alfred Deles so that everyone would know who I was sort of. I even told other men in many other different bars that my name was Alfred, so that I became known as 'Alfred Deles, the man who can play cards' or 'Alfred Deles, the man who can kick other guy's butts'.

"Yeah, that's me," I muttered.

"It is him! He has the same scar on his face!" cried another.

"Holy shit! I can't believe he's here!"

"I need to call the guys!"

"Can I get your autograph?" pleaded another.

Later people started pleading to me about giving them their autographs. Before I could say no, an idea popped into my head.

"Yeah sure, but each autograph will cost you a dollar," I said.

Then everyone started pulling out a dollar, a piece of paper, and a pen or pencil.

Later I made over $400, man tonight was awesome! Although I had no idea that I was so popular.

I strolled down the streets, humming happily until I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"No it- Wait, Alfred Deles?" said the unknown person.

I looked up and gaped.

"Bookman?"

The small old man just glared at me.

"So we meet again Alfred,"

If you want to know the history that happened between me and Bookman here, I'll tell you. You see, when I was in 8th grade, I dressed up as Alfred and went to Krist Galmore (another bar where I also gambled), I was happily gambling in peace until Bookman came.

He was, what can I say, looking for master because he was in debt to him? So anyway, he came up to me and asked if I knew where master was, I said that if he could beat me into a game of cards I would tell him, but if he lost then he has to give me all his cash.

He, expectably, lost the game. I took all his cash and went away happily. But what I didn't know was that I accidentally took his gold watch, before I could go back and return it to him, master stopped me and decided to sell it. I felt so horrible that night, and still am! I wasn't whether or not God would ever forgive me.

"Yeah whatever, are you still upset about what happened last time?"

"Still upset? More like angry," said a familiar voice.

Oh crud…


	5. Lavi's Watch

I spun around and saw…Lavi.

He glared at me, thank goodness that it wasn't broad daylight, otherwise he might figure out who I really am. And thank you God for giving me such a disguise!

"What, is it about that watch?" I asked.

"…"

I sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean to take your gold watch, it was purely accidental!" I protested.

But they continued to glare at me.

"And besides, I tried to return it to you but I couldn't find you," I lied.

Gosh, I hate lying, but I was all nervous, even though on the outside I look super calm!

"Well, do you know where it is?" asked Bookman.

"No, my, erm, partner sold it…"

"WHAT!" Lavi shouted, I could tell underneath the pitched black night, he was in raging in anger.

"Now, now Lavi, control yourself boy," Bookman said, "Alfred, I would like you to meet my grandson Lavi."

Bookman is Lavi's grandfather?!

"Hi," I muttered, not even bothering to look at him.

Lavi just 'hn'ed in reply.

"Just so that you didn't know, that watch was a memento of Lavi's dead parents," Bookman said.

My eyes widened, no way…Lavi's an orphan?

"P-Panda! You didn't have to tell him that!" shouted Lavi.

"Your parents are dead huh?" I said bluntly.

Darn for me being so blunt!

Lavi glared at me once more.

"Yeah, at least they were kind enough to lend something to me so that I can remember them by. But now I lost my most precious item due to the fact that someone had to sell it!"

Now anger was raging in me.

"Okay, you know what? I didn't sell your stupid watch in the first place! My partner did! And like I said, I ACCIDENTALLY took it! And I tried to give it back to you! And you should blame your grandfather instead of me! I mean I wasn't the one who gambled only to find information about Cross!" I roared.

Please notice that I ended a '!' at the end of each sentence. That's how mad I am.

"My watch isn't stupid you cold heartless jerk! And don't EVER accuse Panda!" Lavi roared back, "He just needed to find that drunk bastard because he owed us 2 million dollars!"

"…………."

Pause, rewind, and play.

I paled, master owed them 2 million…dollars?

"T-two m-m-million d-dollars?" I squeaked. That's a lot of money…

"Yeah, 2 million," huffed Lavi.

"When was he in debt to you?" I asked warily.

"2 years ago," answered Bookman.

"2 years ago…" I whispered.

…Gee, I must thank master for this. Now I have to gamble EVERY SINGLE CRAPPY DAY OF MY LIFE UNTIL I CAN PAY OFF THOSE BLASTED DEBTS!

I gritted my teeth together. How can this happen?

"Why does he owe you so much?" I asked.

"He came to us and asked for some money. He said that he had a family to take care of and needed money to buy a house, food, water, clothing, and whatever he needed. Apparently I figured out that he lied to me and used the money to buy alcohol, women, cigarettes, and to gamble," Bookman said.

"…Oh, I never realized that…" I murmured.

Why was master always like…this?

"How can you not? He's practically famous due to his debts," muttered Lavi.

"Oh really,"

We three just stood there silently, I thought that I just stood there for at least 67 hours even though only 3 minutes passed. Man, the silence is killing me!

"Well I am terribly sorry, but I got to go," I said, feeling awkward.

I quickly walked away, leaving the two behind.

When I got home, I threw my disguise into the closet, took a shower, and headed towards to my room. Timcampy was fast asleep, he was sleeping in his cage that hung above my bedroom window. The cage was always open, I never bother to close it unless we were moving. I glanced at the clock, it was 10:45, darn, it was past my curfew. Yeah, yeah, I sleep early.

I lay down on my bed. Man, what a night. I never expected to meet Lavi! And who knew that Bookman was Lavi's grandson? I didn't even realized how shocked I was when I heard that Lavi's parents were dead. And how I accidentally took his memento…

My eyes grew weary, I wasn't sure how in the world am I going to confront to Lavi. Wait, confront to him? It's not like I'm going to talk to him again! I sighed and pulled out my Bible. I flipped to any random page, I stopped at Proverbs 13:6. My eyes landed at a verse.

'The heart knows its own bitterness,

And a stranger does not share its joy.'

Okay, this seems oddly weird. Somehow this verse connects to Lavi. I decided to read another.

'Even in laughter the heart may sorrow,

And the end of mirth may be grief.'

Déjà vu…

I yawned, it was getting late, I decided that it was better to sleep now. I closed my Bible, turned off my lamp that was standing near my bed, and drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

"MmMMmm…MMM! OKAY I'M UP TIM!" I shouted at Tim. Once again my toe was bleeding. I looked at my bleeding toe, there was at least 34 tiny scabs there. Once Tim accidentally broke my toenail, it was horrible.

You know, I just realized something, I don't wake up early because it's a habit (mostly) I wake up because of Timcampy! I would have already confiscated Tim, but then master would get mad and that I would be lonely. Also this makes me realize how stupid I really am since I haven't figured that out these past years!

I tried to rise out of bed, but a pang of pain was in my chest. I don't know why, but I was crying in my sleep. I could tell due to the tearstains on my cheeks and my swollen red eyes. Was I crying for Lavi? I just figured out last night that he's parents died and that master sold something valuable to Lavi. Was I feeling guilt?

I shook my head, I shouldn't worry about this. I mean, why should I invade more about Lavi's history? Well, yeah, I am kind of interested, like how in the world could someone so darn attractive be related to a wrinkly old fart? But whatever.I dragged myself out of bed after a yawn escaped my mouth.

Today was Sunday, my favorite day. You know WHY? Because it's the day that I get to continue reading my novel without going to work, shop, or anything else! Well besides going to church but that is an exception since I love God a lot!

I brushed my teeth and stuff, and got dressed. I wore a shirt that says 'Killer Dog' with a picture of a bulldog that has a fish in its mouth, the background of the shirt is the seashore with boats and the sunset. I also wore glove, my tan pants and my cap.

I fed Tim, ate breakfast, and headed outside with my small black backpack with me.

Today was such a nice say, the sun was shining brightly, and there was not a cloud that appears in the sky. I took out my Bible and began reading random verses. When I was at the park, I nestled at the same oak tree and began to read my novel. But apparently I didn't have a very good sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning in bed. My eyelids felt droopy, my body felt weak, and then I…

Lavi's POV

Last night was horrible. I was walking with Panda that night just to have a conversation with one of his old geezer friends. I don't know why he forced me along.

When I just asked why, he panda kicked me! I had a bloody nose then. But sadly, that wasn't the horrible part. The horrible part was when I unexpectedly met Alfred Deles! He bumped into Panda, and when I heard Gramps say his name out loud, I was raging with anger. That bastard, he was the one who took my golden watch! The only possession that I hold dearly, the only item that exists that was from my parents.

What pretty much shocked me was that he looked somewhat similar to Allen. I thought at first that I was hallucinating, now I'm pretty sure that I've gone crazy when I heard Deles's voice. It sounded almost like Allen's! I, apparently, did not have a very good sleep. In fact I slept somewhere at one o clock. The fact that I first encountered Deles kept me awake all night. I wanted to sleep in, but Panda kicked me out of the house.

I parked my car in the parking space and pulled out my surfboard. A good surf would keep me awake. As I headed towards the beach, I remembered that Allen would usually read at that park near the beach. Allen would probably run away from me since I pretty much forcedly asked for her name. But I'm pretty much the goof off type, so humor wouldn't hurt to try.

As I walked over to the park with my board in my arms, I saw Allen. She was sleeping peacefully under the oak, her hands over an open novel that was placed down on her lap. I walked towards her, as I towered over her, I blushed. Her face was so calm, she was breathing silently. Her bleached hair was swinging among the soft wind. I sat down next to her to get a better view.

Then I noticed that her eyebrows were…white also? I wasn't sure whether or not I should do this, I mean she could wake up any time now and do some random kung fu moves on me! But I swallowed my pride, and touched her hair. I fingered her white locks and looked closely at them. They didn't look as if they were bleached, was her hair naturally this way? Her brows were white too, I mean, who would dye their brows? I assumed that either her hair was naturally this way, or that she was nuts to try to bleach them!

Then I looked at her scar. It was embedded into her pale skin. I, again, swallowed and ran one finger down her scar. Amazing how her eye survived, unlike mine. Then the wind blew away her bangs, which revealed a star shaped tattoo. I was puzzled at this, why would she have a tattoo on her forehead? Was she a bigger punk than an emo? I touched the tattoo, then realized that the tattoo and her skin were at different levels, I was amazed that it was also a scar. How in the world did Allen get a star shaped scar? The star was shaped perfectly, so I would have doubt that she was the one who did it. That might prove that she's not emo or a punk, yet I can't say about the scar that runs down her eye.

Now what puzzles me is what is inside that glove that she constantly wears? I once saw a group of girls who attended to try to take it off, but she freaked out and threatened them not to touch her glove ever again. I took her hand and gently pulled the glove, I didn't want her to wake up. When the glove was completely off, I gapped at the sight. Her whole hand was bloody red, all deformed and ugly. I was too shocked, thoughts kept repeating in my mind 'What the hell happened to her?'

Her nails were shiny black, then at the top of her hand was a glowing green cross. It glowed like a jewel. What the hell happened to her? Did she do this to herself or did someone else did? Or perhaps that she was born this way? I had no idea, I can't come up with any part of history in my memory that included deformed arms with green cross shaped jewels embedded. I then began to stroke her arm, it was all hard, yet smooth at the same time. I can't define the feeling. Then I took her other hand to compare, they were completely different! I slipped her glove back on, and laid them back onto the novel.

For no reason, I became interested into what she was reading. I pulled her hands away and saw the title, 'Beauty'. I read the summary on the back, it was about a girl name Beauty who was ugly compared to her two beautiful sisters then her father comes home with a promise that he made with a beast. Beauty knows that she must go to the beast's castle, becoming a prisoner of her own freewill. This is a retell on Beauty and the Beast.

I placed the book back, Allen must like reading romance, although what I don't understand is that she's a tomboy. How can a tomboy like romance? Unless maybe she's one of those types of girls who hide their true personality. Maybe deep inside she wants to be a girly girl but can't due to her features. I pondered, she must want to be a girly girl if she reads romance. Although she always argue with the other girls who are girly, and what I don't understand is that why can't she wear make up to cover that scar? That might reduce the amount of name calling, and if her hair is naturally white, why can't she dye it to a normal hair color?

I pouted at my thoughts. I stared at the exotic girl.

Then I thought about the day before, when I first blushed when I saw her smile while she was reading. Allen never wore anything like products and stuff, she was always natural. I could accept her as this, I mean she is pretty unique. A complete masterpiece, I should say. No other girl like her.

Before I could get up and go, her head fell onto my shoulder. She nuzzled at my neck that made me shiver. Her cheek was so soft and smooth. I grinned and scooted closer to her. I suppose a quick nap couldn't hurt.

I gazed at her snowy hair and closed my eye. I sniffed at the small girl's hair. She snored silently as I gave out a chuckle. I trailed my hand at her cheekbone to her chin. I laid my head on top of hers. Then that's when I thought, I want to be Allen's Beast, as I want her to be my Beauty. So I kissed her forehead before drifting to sleep.

"Good night Allen."


	7. Darn, I hate Surfing

Allen's POV

I slowly woke up. I haven't realized that I fell asleep. Then I found myself nuzzling something warm, red hair buried my face. Then I felt weight pressing against me. I reacted quickly by throwing myself out.

"Oww!"

I was in dazed, not because I just woke up, but because there was a familiar red headed guy laying here.

"Lavi?" I said unconsciously.

The red head whipped his head towards me and put up a toothy grin. Yup, it's him all right.

"Yo Allen, I had a nice nap, did you?" he asked, the grin not leaving its place.

"…"

"Ah! Don't be like that! Anyway, I'm quite surprised that you remembered my name!"

"I have a fangirl for a friend…no apparent reason…"

"Ahh…"

"So anyway, I heard that you made a bet with Daisya," I said while sitting back onto the grass.

"Heehee, yup! That also means that he lost the bet!" Lavi said while putting up a stupid smile.

It's sort of hard not to laugh at him, but aloof people like me are quite resistant.

And without warning, I punched him on the arm.

"OWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" whined Lavi.

He caressed his bruised arm.

"Two reasons. One: why did you make that bet, and two: why were you sleeping next to me?"

I crossed my legs and arms.

"Those are more likely questions instead of reasons,"

"Just answer the first question."

"Okay! Wait, that one? Umm, the first question, umm," he started fidgeting quite a lot.

I sighed, this was going to take a while.

"Well, I assume that you that it was a dare from one of your friends to ask Daisya about me, and yet failed miserably since you headed off to a bet." I said matter of factly.

"Erm, no…well the reason why is- wait, how did you know that I asked Daisya about you?"

"I asked Daisya?" I said while raising a brow.

He slapped his forehead and cursed under his breath.

"So why are you so interested in me?" I asked, not caring if it was a different question, "and quit fidgeting."

"Umm…it's because…I have fallen in love with you!" a faint blush crept his cheeks.

I gave him my usual look.

"Right, I see that you don't want to answer my first question. Fine, then answer my second question."

I rolled my eyes.

"What? No really! I REALLY like you!"

"Another dare I assume,"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Next question."

"Hmmph, fine," he pouted, "the reason why I was sleeping next to you is because you looked so cute!"

"Right…first you forced me to tell you my name, then you nap with me. Why am I slowly getting involved with you?"

"Because I love you!"

"Whatever." I muttered.

Yet even though I know he's joking, I felt some warm feeling inside of me.

"Hey Allen, are you okay? You look kind of red," said Lavi, he placed his hand on my forehead.

"Weird, I must be sick." I said in a monotone.

"Or maybe you're blushing because I'm here," said Lavi teasingly.

"I don't blush," I grumbled, slapping his hand away from my head.

"Ouch, no need to be so cold."

"Go back to what you were going to do before you slept beside me."

"Alright, unless you come with me." Lavi smiled.

"What?"

"You heard me! You have to come with me!"

"No, I'm not drinking,"

"What? I'm not that sort of person! And you don't have to accusingly point at me you know!"

"That's what drinkers ALWAYS say." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh? And how do you know?" Lavi said while eyeing me suspiciously.

"Cause, I have a guardian who's like that."

"Ooh, harsh…"

"Yeah whatever," I picked up my backpack and started to head out of the park.

"Wait! Aren't you going to come with me?" asked Lavi.

"No, just go do what you usually do,"

"But I want you to watch me surf!" Lavi pouted.

He put on a display of a puppy face.

Unfortunately for him, puppy faces don't work on me, no matter how cute it is. I mean, come one! It's just a face with just a bit more pouting effects on it!

"No, I hate surfing." I said in a monotone.

"What! Hate surfing? No way, everyone loves surfing!"

"Well that's your opinion,"

"Puleese!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I have better things to do than watch surf."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like getting away from people like you."

"Oww, why do you have to be so mean Allen?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" I talked back.

"Come on, please watch me?"

"I said no."

"If you don't, I'll follow you home."

He then smirked at my horrified expression.

"You wouldn't." I stammered.

"Oh, but I would."

"Great, just what I need, a psycho path following me all the time." I muttered.

"Hey, I'm not a psycho path!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do!"

"Idiot,"

"I get 100% on every test,"

"Liar,"

"No really,"

"Well you're stupid, not in any subject in school, but in reality."

"Is being mean your hobby?"

"No, I'm usually nice and polite, I wouldn't say that I'm very lady like though. But apparently I met a ton of jerks in public schools. I only get irritated around people like you," I replied.

"People like me? You mean a hot sexy red head fox?" he grinned.

"No, I mean a popularity freak who thinks that they're all that and looks down at people."

"What? But I don't look down at you, or at anybody!"

"I REALLY hate liars like you,"

"But I'm not lying!" he whined childishly.

"What's the matter with you? Haven't you reached puberty yet?"

"Huh? Yeah I did silly! I got it when I was 12!"

"Well you certainly act 12."

"Why do keep changing subjects? NOW COME ON!"

He grabbed my hand and picked up a surfboard that was lying under the oak.

I tried to pry loose of his grip, but remembering what happened the last time he held me, I gave up and followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the beach!"

My face paled.

"Nooo, we are NOT going there, nuh uh, no way!"

"Why not?" he looked at me questionably.

"It's full of people, crowds."

"Are you scared of crowds?"

"No, not really, its just that they keep on staring at my scar and hair." I murmured.

"Then why did you bleach your hair?"

"I didn't, it's naturally that way,"

"What? No way!" he looked at me with a happy/surprised face.

"Please, not the beach," I pleaded.

"If you hate the staring, why won't you dye your hair? And put some make up over that scar."

I stared at him blankly.

"What?" he stammered at my gaze, I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Okay, well, I tried to dye my hair," I said while glaring at the ground, "but it's still turned out white. Even at my job, there's this girl name Ashley, you know her?"

"Yeah, she flirts with me quite a lot," he said while giving out a sigh and a frown.

"Well anyway, she always pour coffee over my head, it always makes me wonder how come my hair doesn't turn brown."

"She pours coffee over you? Why?" said Lavi, looking rather concern.

"Well, she thinks that I'm a freak. I mean, she nearly does this ever Saturday, but I just resist the urge of beating the crap out of her since she's a customer. But on the good side, we get more and more customers every Saturday!"

"So, do you work at a café or something?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I don't want you to go where I work at."

"Oh come on!"

"Do you want to know why I don't wear make up?" I changed the subject.

He sighed.

"Okay, why?"

"Imagine you wearing make up, how do you feel?"

"Weird, but that's different, I'm a guy."

"So? I don't see the difference really."

Lavi breathed out.

"Well, I guess it's because you're a tomboy."

"That has nothing to do with it,"

"Oh really?"

"Whatever, are we there yet?"

"Almost, man, my arm hurts."

"So let go of me and use that arm."

"No! How do I know whether or not that you'll run away?"

I sighed.

"I won't, I promise, anyway you'll just start stalking me."

Lavi slightly blush at my comment.

"O-oh, right."

He let go of me and held his board with that arm. We then started walking again. I, unknowingly, stared at him. This made him rather uncomfortable.

"Umm, Allen, do you mind not staring at me like that?" he sputtered.

His face became redder.

"Why are you blushing?"

"W-what? I-I-I'm not!" protested Lavi.

Now his face is a whole tomato.

"Yes you are, now your face is completely red."

"Can we not talk about this? Please?" Lavi said quickly.

I sighed.

"Fine."

After a moment of silence, Lavi asked me a question.

"Hey Allen, if you're a girl, why are you called Allen?"

"I don't know why."

"Oh, didn't you ask you tried to ask your parents?"

"I can't Lavi, my parents sent me to an orphanage after I was born."

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's all right, that's the same reaction that I got when I told Daisya about my past."

"Daisya knows all about your past?"

"Yeah, considering that we're pretty close."

"Mind if you tell me your past too?" asked Lavi, being quite eager.

"No,"

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I don't want to," I stated.

"Party killer," he grumbled.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For that lovely compliment," I said sarcastically.

"…You like being called a 'party killer'?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Apparently no one can detect sarcasm anymore, do they?"

"Your British accent doesn't work with sarcasm Allen, really."

"Shut your trap."

"Jeez, I'm only making a statement," he said while teasingly smiled at me.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Allen, we're here,"

I stopped, only to gaze at the people polluted beach.

"Nice Lavi, how the heck are you going to surf? Wait for your turn I suppose?"

He took off my cap and ruffled my hair.

"So silly willy! I'm going to take you to a secret surf spot, the best surfing spot in the entire world!"

Should I at least pretend to be interested in this? Nope, not in a million years I will. So I lightly punched him, causing him to topple over, falling into the beach sand.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Why thank you."


	8. It's Not A Date

"Lavi, are we almost there yet?" I called out.

"Nope, not yet, but almost."

I panted, this was ridiculous! I found myself climbing a rock hill that was on the side of the beach. And what, this hill must be at least 73 feet tall! I hate climbing!

"Gah! This is stupid!" I complained, "I thought that I'll be watching you surf, not go rock climbing!"

"Yeah, but I did told you that we needed to go to my secret surf spot,"

"This had better be worth my time," I growled.

I made a face.

"Ah, you're so cute! You look like Yuu!"

"Yuu? You mean that arrogant low life with the incredibly long hair?"

Lavi laughed at my comment.

"Yeah, that Yuu,"

"Is he Japanese?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I travel a lot with my guardian," I shrugged.

"Your guardian? Don't you call him or her Mom or Dad?"

"No because he fail as a parent, so he has no right of being called 'Dad'"

I shuddered at the thought of actually calling him that.

"Oh, that's…interesting," Lavi trailed on.

Then suddenly my leg had a sprain. Dang it! Curse Satan! My legs weren't meant for climbing! Sure running and kicking is fine, but climbing? Not even a million years or so.

"Gah! Lavi, I need to rest for a sec, I sprang my leg muscle." I called out.

"Oh, alright."

I sat down on the nearest boulder. Then turned my head to look at the scenery. I would have predicted that the beach would be wonderful to see, but sadly people have to contaminate it with their filthy trash and body. I bet that they secretly urine the waters too.

Then I heard Lavi chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…much, it's just that, you refused my confession even though you thought that I was joking." He said. A small smile formed his lips, although his eyes filled with sadness.

"Which you were,"

"What? No! Allen, I'm serious!"

"How stupid are dares, huh Lavi?"

"No! I got to believe me woman!" he whined.

I was having a difficult time not laughing at his idiocy personality.

"Sure, whatever you say," I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, you really act like Yuu," he grumbled.

"Don't compare me to that arse,"

"What's an arse?"

"A-S-S."

"…Why did you spell ass?"

"Because I don't want to contaminate my mouth with such foul language."

Then he laughed.

"Heh, you're not going to die because of that you know!"

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to because God wouldn't like that."

"God? Like the dude who rules over heaven and stuff?"

"Yeah, that kind of god."

"You know, he's not real."

My eyes widened.

"What? Of course He's real! Who do you think blessed the Bibles today?"

"Allen, people just want to make some nonexistent guy so that they would have someone to worship, lead them, and stuff."

"God is real! I have a Bible!"

"Sure, whatever." Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Nonbeliever," I mumbled.

"So you're a Christian?"

I looked up, Lavi wasn't looking at me, he just stared out at the sky.

"Yeah,"

"When did you become one?"

"Ever since I was 4 or something, I can't recall."

"Really? You were a Christian at such a young age?"

"Well yeah."

"Don't tell me that your guardian was a Christian too,"

"Well actually he is, he just commits too many sins. Actually before I was adopted by him, I had a stepfather who was 100 times better than him. He was a Christian who taught me all sort of stuff."

"Really? What happened to him?"

"I'm not telling you, I'll just end up telling you about my past." I said rather bluntly.

"Ah, come on! Puleeeeeeeessseeeeee?"

"Nnnooooooooooooooooo," I mocked.

Lavi then pouted and crossed his arms.

"Ah, you're no fun!"

I sighed, but then I glanced at his…eye patch? Oh yeah, he did wear an eye patch. Then an idea hatched in my brain.

"Hey Lavi," I called.

"Hmm?"

"I'll tell you about my past, unless one condition,"

"Oh? What is it?" he grinned.

"Tell me why do you wear an eye patch,"

Then his grin faded away.

"Erm sure. Okay, the reason why I wear this eye patch is because…"

"Because?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because…"

"Just get on with it!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! The reason why is because…I'm actually a pirate. ARR!"

I looked at him blankly.

"Okay, your turn! Tell me about yours!" Lavi said.

"Do you actually take me as an idiot Lavi?"

"Uhh…no?"

"A pirate, really. Where's your crew then Captain Lavi?" I said sarcastically.

"Ohohoho! Allen! I know that I'm all buff and smart and all, but I'm not the captain! I'm part of the crew!"

Then I got up and punched him, right in the gut.

"Ah! Holy crap! Allen! What the hell did you do that for?" Lavi shrieked. His arms covered his bruised stomach.

"I'm not telling you about my past." I stated.

"Aww, but you promised!" he whined.

"Yes, I did promise, but only if you tell me about your eye patch. All you have told me is about pirates, WHICH DOES NOT EXIST DURING THIS TIME PERIOD!"

Lavi shrank in his seat.

"Uhh…sorry?"

"Whatever," I mumbled, "Let's go,"

"Hold on! Wait for me!"

I quickened my pace, Lavi is the most-GAH! I mean, you have to be an idiot to actually believe that freak. He's such a liar, no, he IS a lie! This whole thing is probably a lie. He must want to mess with my head! Okay, I might be a bit harsh on the guy, but he definitely deserves it!

"Allen? Are you okay? You look kind of tired."

"I'm fine," I replied.

"O-okay,"

Before I could take another step further, I tripped and fell. Then a sharp edge scraped my ankle.

"Ah! Allen!" Lavi called out.

I wasn't exactly clear on what just happened right now. But I noticed that my ankle has been cut by a jagged rock. Blood was pouring out fast. I suppressed the urge of fainting and ripped a piece of my shirt. Then tied the strip around my ankle to prevent it from bleeding any further.

"Allen! Are you okay? Oh holy shit! There's a ton of blood here!"

"Really? No way," I muttered.

"No! Allen became delusional! We need to go to the hospital! FAST!"

"Shut your screaming Lavi, I'm fine." I yelled back, "the only reason for me going to the hospital is fixing my ear drums from your constant screams."

"Man, you had me worried there. But you lost a ton of blood though, maybe we should head back."

"Are you kidding me? We climbed about 35 feet, and now you're suggesting that we head back?"

"Allen, you're wounded! How the hell are we suppose to go any further?"

"How the heck are we going to go back then?"

"Well, I can carry you,"

"If you can carry me back, then you can carry me up,"

"But-"

"Shut up! We're going and that's final! Besides, you're the one who dragged me all the way here."

I picked myself up, then putting all my weight on my good foot, I started limping upwards. I wasn't very fast though. Lavi, who was walking REALLY slowly, walked right past me. I then saw a small smile forming his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm just impressed by your determination, that's all."

I lifted a brow.

"Oh."

I tried to limp faster, but that only caused me more pain. But I shouldn't slow Lavi down because of that, I'll just be a burden! Just then, pair of arms scooped me up.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered.

Lavi held be bridal style, oh gosh, I'm going to be sick! *mentally barfs *

Lavi smirked.

"Well you'll just slow me down, this way will be much faster."

"I rather have you piggy back ride me,"

"Ahh, come on, this is way more romantic!"

"Do want me to barf on you?"

"Erm, no…but I highly doubt that you would actually barf on me!"

"Gah, just put me down for heaven's sake!"

"Nope!" he said in a sing song tone.

Then he started walking, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. I didn't want to fall out of his arms.

"Say Lavi," I started after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Is Yuu really his name? I mean, wouldn't it be confusing for people to call him that because it sounds like 'you'?"

"Well, yeah, Yuu is his first name, but he would rather have people call him by his last name, Kanda."

"Why Kanda?"

"I don't know really, I guess it's because Yuu's his given name."

"Given name?"

"Yeah, I don't know much about his past though, but I know that the name Yuu is his given name."

"Oh."

I looked up, and stared back at the ocean. Then realization hit me.

"Uh, Lavi, did you leave your surfboard?" I asked.

Lavi froze.

"Oh shit! You're right! I'll be right back Allen." He placed me on a boulder and ran back where he left his board.

Then I saw a piece of paper slipping out of his pocket. Before I could call him, Lavi was at least yards away. I picked it up, my eyes widened. It was a picture of Lavi when he was a kid, and right next to him was a girl about the same age. She had long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail, her expression was quite…scary for a little girl. She was frowning, and Lavi, who was making bunny ears behind her head, was teasingly smiling at her. I don't know why, but I get a feeling that girl is Yuu. Then Lavi came back, dragging his board.

"Well that was fast."

"Oh really?" he huffed.

"Say Lavi, is that girl Yuu?"

I showed him the picture. Then he snatched it out of my hands.

"Where did you get this?"

"You dropped it when you were going to get your board."

"Oh,"

"So is that Yuu and you?"

"Huh? Is that you and you? What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I mean is that Kanda and you?"

"Oh, yeah."

My eyes widened.

"Really? Kanda looks like a girl."

Lavi grinned.

"Yeah, at first when I first met him, I thought that he was a girl! He was a very pretty girl back then."

"Pfft, no way!"

"Oh, sheeya!"

Then we both burst into laughter.

"Haha! But I don't understand why he has such long hair, he looks so feminine," I said between laughs.

"Well, because he is a samurai. Samurais always keep their hair long as a sign of respect."

I looked at him odd.

"A samurai?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Lavi, samurais don't exist in this time period."

"Sure they do! Why do you think that Yuu have such long hair?"

"Okay, first is pirates, now is samurais, what's next? Exorcists?"

"Uh…"

"Whatever, let's go."

"Right!" Lavi scooped me up again and we headed upwards.

"By the way, why do you call Kanda 'Yuu'?"

"Well because he gets so irritated when I call him that! It's actually kind of cute really! Well except for the part when he threatens me and point his sword at me."

"His sword?"

"I told you that he was a samurai."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about things like this anymore," I said while adding a long sigh.

Then I noticed that Lavi was getting his face really close to mine.

"Whoa, back off pal. You're too close for comfort."

"Awww, I don't understand why people call you a freak. You're just too adorable!"

My brows twitched.

"Lavi, I have white hair and eyebrows, a scar, and I constantly wear a glove which I will not tell you why I wear one!"

"…Oh yeah, but if they saw past that and right into your face, they'll see that you are so cute!"

"Gah…"

"Oh look Allen, we're here."

I turned my head up and saw a dazzling beach with a pure blue ocean.

"I-I-it's b-b-beat-t-tiful…"

Lavi turned his head towards mine and smiled.

"Welcome to my secret surf spot!"


	9. Dramatic Point, Sharks

Oh my goodness gracious. This beach...it's…AMAZING! The waters are so clear and the sand, there's hardly any trash anywhere! I could easily spot the shiny seashells that glimmer on the shore. There were palm trees that compliment the beach scenery, the waves were roaring and there were seagulls singing along the splashes of the waves. It felt like peace, is this what's like to be in Hawaii?

I was lying in Lavi's arms, dazed. I never knew that there could still be a place like this. I thought that human kind wasted all nature's beauty with malls, skate parks, Disneyland (yes Disneyland, even though I never been there, I know that people litter there), shoe stores, whatever. But this is truly…wow.

I haven't realized how long my eyes were contrasted with God's work until Lavi chuckles interrupted my thoughts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said. His eyes were focused on mine.

"Yeah, it is. I never seen anything so, so, so clean."

Then Lavi broke into a laugh.

"Pfft, c-clean? Haha! What do you mean by that?"

"W-well, I mean, there's isn't any trash or water pollution, now is there?" I remarked.

"I guess not, I've been surfing here for a while. I'm the only one, besides Yuu, who knows this place."

My eyes widened.

"What? But there's got to be people who already knows this place,"

"Probably, but I come here like everyday, and I never seen anyone come here,"

"Maybe you're trespassing someone's private beach?"

"Don't be silly Allen, if this was a private beach, then where are the guards who would be kicking us out right now?"

"…Maybe we went to a secret passage."

"Okay, now you're starting to act stupid."

My eyes widened, then I frowned.

"Don't call me stupid Lavi, I have much more common sense than you."

Lavi chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, now you mind putting me down?"

"You might have more sense than I do, but are you smarter?"

"That's a yes."

"Is that so? How about this, you take my quiz, if you get it right then I'll acknowledge you."

"And if I lose, I'll acknowledge you."

"Aww, I wanted you to go on a date with me!" Lavi whined.

I sighed.

"You're unbelievable."

Lavi then set me in the middle of the beach.

"Whatever, oh by the way, do you like quizzes?"

"…No, I don't."

"Okay, just making sure. I mean, you are going to take one right now."

"Well, I don't like quizzes that's based on what we learned from school, but personality quizzes and stuff like that are pretty fun."

"Oh really? Me too!"

"Okay, let's start Lavi,"

"Right then, okay, what's your first name?"

"Uhh, Allen?"

"Last name?"

"…Walker,"

"First name?"

"Allen,"

"Last name?"

"Walker,"

"First name?"

"Allen,"

"Last name?"

"Walker,"

"Okay, what was the first question that I just asked you?"

I smirked, this was way too easy.

"You asked me what was my first name."

"WRONG!"

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"The first question that I actually asked you was 'do you like quizzes?'"

I slapped my forehead, I should have known that there was at least a twist in this quiz!

"This quiz is based on your listening skills Allen. But sadly, for you that is, I won!"

"Gah, whatever,"

"Now, now Allen, have you forgotten our little bet?" Lavi said while waggling his brows.

I fought the urge to laugh at his funny expression.

"Fine," I heaved a sigh, "Lavi, you are by far the smartest person ever,"

"And?"

"And you are so much smarter than me, a freshman." I added.

Then Lavi's eye widened.

"Ahh man, you're a freshman? I thought at least you would be at least one grade lower than me!"

"What grade are you in?"

"11th,"

"Well, I'm in 9th."

"Man, it's obvious that I'm smarter than you, I mean I have two more years of experience!"

"But you lack common sense."

"No I don't!" he protested.

"But you admitted that you did before I took your quiz."

"…"

I stuck my tongue at him. He stuck one back at me.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Why thank you, so anyway, are you going to surf or what?"

"Oh yeah," he stood up and grabbed his surfboard.

What I didn't expect (well sort of) was that he took his shirt off right in front of me. I had a front seat view of his abs! Then he stripped his pants away, revealing his swim shorts. My eye twitched. But what I REALLY didn't expect was Lavi to notice me staring at his muscles. He smirked and made poses. Before I could actually barf, I shielded my poor tainted eyes.

"Oh gross man! Don't make poses in front of me!"

"Aww, come on Allen, I know you like!"

"I'm mentally scarred now…"

"Jeez, I'm not that bad, am I?"

Don't get me wrong, but Lavi is totally attractive. He looks even more attractive with his shirt off! Oh my gosh, I think my girl hormones are kicking in! Next thing you'll might hear me say is that he's 'hot' or 'cute' or 'sexy'. WHICH IT IS VERY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO SAY RIGHT NOW! Lavi isn't like one of those really buff guys, or those skimpy ones either, he's just…perfect.

I shook my head. NO! Block the girly thoughts and bring back my tomboyish mind! Where the heck is it? GAHH!

"Huh? Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asked.

"Wha? Oh, I'm fine," I replied.

"Alright, if you say so, oh and can you hold onto my clothes for me?"

"Sure," I received the clothes as he handed them to me.

"Okay then, now you will get to witness my awesome surfing skills," he said while putting up a flashy grin.

With his board in his arms, he jogged into the waves. I stared off into the distance as I waited for Lavi to catch a wave. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I wonder what time it is, I hope that I won't be late for church. Then I saw Lavi swimming further into the ocean. He was so far away!

Then memories wandered back to me. I remembered the night when I heard that Lavi's parents died, master sold his treasure, and that Lavi hates my guts. Well, he hates Alfred Deles, but I'm Alfred. Lavi doesn't know that, but what happens when he does? I shook my head, of coarse Lavi isn't going to know that I'm him! There's no way that I can let him know that! But if he does, I might as well search for that watch. But I'm pretty sure that I'll never find it. Master never tells anyone who he gambles, sells, or drinks with.

I looked back at Lavi, he waved to me, and I waved back. Then a wave came, a rather big one. Then a thought came to mind, why am I hanging out with him? I just know the guy like for a day, and we treat each other as if we were long lost pals or something. I stared hard at the sand, what interest does Lavi have with me? All he has told me was that he loves me, but I know better. People like him are lies, lies that will hurt people who aren't careful. But I'm going to be careful. At least I'll try to be.

I sighed, then went back on watching Lavi. To my surprise, he was amazingly good. He made some surf tricks, then a wave overlapped him. I chuckled as he was drowned by the wave.

"Hey Allen! How was I? Pretty good, huh?" Lavi called out as he ran back to the shore.

He was panting.

"Yeah, you were."

Then he grinned.

"Maybe I should teach you how to surf!"

"Okay Lavi, first of all, I hate surfing. And secondly, I don't have the clothes to go swimming." I stated.

"Jeez Allen, I know that! Maybe I should surf a bit more to catch your attention,"

"Good luck with that,"

He smiled, petted my head, and ran back to the ocean.

I sat back down and clutched his clothes. When his back was fully towards me, I gave it a sniff. I was quite surprised how good they smell. I would have suspected that they would reek of sweat, Daisya's clothes stinks just like that. But Lavi's clothes gave out a soft sweet scent. I clutched the shirt closer to my face, his pants was lying on my lap. Before I could nuzzle my cheeks with his shirt, I heard Lavi yell in terror.

I laid the clothes down and stood up. I paced my eyes from each area of the ocean. When my eyes have detected Lavi I was in shock. There were sharks circling him.


	10. Allen to the Rescue, Not

L-Lavi? Oh holy macaroni! Sharks! Lavi is surrounded by sharks! I frantically raced up to the shore, ignoring the pain that stung my ankles. Lavi was sitting in the center of his surfboard, his eyes were wide open, avoiding getting his feet touched by the waters. When I was at the shore, I stopped to catch my breath. I huffed for air. The pain in my ankles grew more, blood was escaping from the torn cloth that was meant to keep the blood from pouring any further. I turned my cap around, took off my shoes, rolled up my pants, and ran into the water. The salted waters stung my wound, but I continued to move on. I kept going until the water was up to my waist. Then I took a dive. Yes, I know how to swim, Mana taught me.

"A-Allen?" Lavi sputtered.

I was a yard away from him, at this point I might be able to distract the sharks.

"Lavi, get away now while I distract them!" I shouted.

I swam closer, then the shark fins that were circling him headed towards me.

"Allen, what are you doing?" Lavi yelled, a worried look plastered his face.

"Lavi, get away! Now!"

I then turned into a different direction and started to paddle for my life. Okay, this is pretty stupid, I should at least thought of a way to get rid of the sharks like kill a rabbit and throw the meat into the water. But there's a problem with that plan, there's no rabbit in the beach. Okay, okay, I could have killed a load full of fish, although that will take a long time to do and Lavi might likely get eaten by the time I fished enough. So that one's out. So I should sacrifice myself in order to save Lavi. Hey, not what I planned for really, I mean I did have hopes and dreams to accomplish. But look on the bright side, God would bless me when I save someone and I'll enter heaven, plus master would be happy to get rid of me. And I would be happy to get rid of him, that womanizer drunkie.

And what makes me think that I would likely die from this attempt? Well, sharks are fast swimmers, especially when they smell blood in the water, and my ankle is bleeding a lot. So here I am, trying to swim away from 6, no, 8 sharks who are chasing me. Gosh, I wish I had swim more often.

"Allen!"

"Gah!" I spurted, water bits entered my mouth.

The salty substance that held many dirty sea animal feces and urine was in my mouth, that's just great…

Then suddenly my legs became numb, I couldn't move anymore! I…I was somewhat paralyzed. I splashed the waters with my arms, trying to stay above the water. Then the shark fins came closer and closer and closer…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi's POV

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No! Allen!" I shouted.

Allen fainted. Her body was bobbing out of the water while her back exposed to the air.

What the hell was she trying to do? And why did she want me to get away from dolphins?

**Author's note: Yes, those fins that Allen thought belonged to sharks actually belonged to dolphins. I would have stopped here for cliffhanger, but then the chapter would be to short, now would it?**

I leaped into the water and swam over to Allen's motionless body. Why the hell did she do that? Did she forget that her ankle was wounded? Allen was in no condition at all. I swam even faster, the dolphins were now toying her by pushing her further into the water.

When I finally got to her, I grabbed her arm and flung it around my neck. Then I pulled her body to my back and swam back to my board. The dolphins swam up to me, pestering me with their high squeals.

"Jeez, don't you guys ever shut up?" I grumbled.

The dolphins' replies were more squeals. I was getting a major headache from this. Jeez.

When I was close enough to my board, I laid Allen on it and pushed it back to the shore. Her ankle, for some reason, stopped bleeding. I was getting worried whether or not it was getting infected. I just hoped that her guardian isn't someone who would be overly protected of their kids, like how Komui is to his sister, Lenalee.

When I was able to make contact with the sand floor with my foot, I lifted Allen up (bridal style) and pushed my board. Then I walked over to my clothes, laid them out, and laid Allen on them.

"Hey Allen," I softly called to her, "Allen,"

Her expression was the same, unmoving. Panic filled in me, what was I going to do? Is she dead? Trying to suppress the unnecessary thoughts, I pressed her stomach with small force, then a streak of water escaped the corner of her mouth. Relief washed over me, I pressed harder but nothing happened.

"Oh no, holy shit, holy mother of fucking shits. What the hell am I going to do?" I cursed.

Should I slap her? It's worth a try. I struck her cheek, but nothing happened still! I did several attempts, nothing. Her cheek was now swollen. I cursed under my breath even more.

"AHH! What the hell am I going to do now?" I cried out.

I didn't want Allen to die, she was really special to me. Then an idea popped out of my head.

I leaned really close to her face, I blushed at the thought of this but there's no other choice now, is there? I took a deep breath, stared at her pale face, then crashed my lips with hers. Her lips tasted salty due to the seawater, yet really soft. I blew air into her mouth, engulfed more air after departing her lips, and did the same routine again. Then I heard a murmur.

"Mmm, hmm?"

I should have realized at first, but I was so concerned on blowing air into Allen that I had no idea that she was awake. It wasn't long until she struck a blow on my stomach with her super powered fist.

"GAH! LAVI! WHAT THE HECK!"

"Hehehe, w-welcome back Allen,"


	11. First Actual Kiss, CPR Doesn't Count

* * *

Yo, Smiles555fofo here! I just want a shout out to Kelly who is reading my stories. LISTEN UP YOU DEFORMED MONKEY BRAIN! I DON'T CARE IF WE GO TO THE SAME STINKING SCHOOL! IF YOU KEEP USING MY NAME, I'LL SUE YOU! YA HEAR YOU MIDGET?!?!?!

That is all.

Please enjoy the story!

* * *

Anger rose within me. I was flushed red. I was standing up, not caring that my ankle hurt like Satan's dwellings, I clenched my fists and teeth. I glared hard at Lavi, who was cowered in fear due to my punch. He was just sitting there, smiling nervously at me while clenching his bruised stomach. Though, his face was kind of red too.

"Ahaha," A-A-Allen?" Lavi, who dared talk, spoke up. His flustered smile quivered.

"You kissed me, you freaking kissed me! I was kissed by a freaking one eyed freak!"

"Well, you did needed air that time,"

"By _kissing _me?" I roared.

Lavi shrank in his seat. I had every right to be angry! That stupid idiot stole my _fist _kiss! And its not like I wanted to be kissed by anybody! Eww! No way!

"W-well,I wasn't really kissing you, I was doing CPR. Now hold on Allen, before you can pounce me, I just want to ask you something."

I gritted my teeth.

"What."

"Well…well…well why did you come for me?" He spurted out.

I stopped glaring at him for a moment, although my face is still blushing, I looked at him surprised. Oh yeah, what happened to the sharks?

"I came to save you from those sharks," I replied, releasing my anger.

"…Sharks?"

After a few moments of silence, Lavi broke into a hearty laugh. Tears ran down his cheeks as he clutched his gut.

"What?" I hissed.

"Sh-sharks? Bwahahahahahaha! Oh shit! My stomach!"

"Lavi, do you want me to hurt you again?" I asked grimly.

"Eh, erm, no." he quickly replied back.

He sat back up. Pulling his bandana back to place.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Allen, those weren't sharks, those were dolphins!"

D-dolphins? My face paled, I came to save Lavi for NOTHING! I felt the heat rose to my face again. This was so humiliating.

"Awww, but I really appreciate you trying to save me though!" he shot me a loving smile.

I closed my eyes and groaned. This is definitely not my day, to think that God actually blessed me, but all the Lord has given me was humiliation and a stupid kiss, no, CPR from a stupid red haired idiot. Then suddenly I remembered something.

"Wait, then why did you scream that time?" I asked.

Lavi gave me a flabbergasted look.

"I was not screaming!"

"Yes you were."

"Was not!" he continued to protest.

"Yes you were Lavi, when you screamed, I rushed up and saw the dolphins' fins circling you. From my point of view it looked as if you were surrounded by sharks." I defended myself.

"Oh,"

"So are you going to tell me why did you scream?"

"I told you already! I didn't scream!"

I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed.

"Fine, you _yelled," _

"Thank you. Anyway, it was because I saw a jellyfish. Man, jellyfishes are one of the worse life experiences that I ever had." Lavi shuddered.

"So, care to tell me what happened? I think that I passed out."

"Yeah, you did. Well, while you were unconscious at the time, the dolphins swam up to you and started toying you by pushing your body deeper into the sea."

My eye twitched. Okay, that's it, dolphins aren't my favorite animals anymore, cross out dolphins, cats are my favorite now. Sorry Timcampy.

"Then I jumped out of my board," Lavi continued, "and came to get you."

"Then you put me on your board, pushed me to shore, tried many attempts to wake me up, and ended up kissing me, no, CPR I mean." I said monotonously.

Lavi looked at me shocked.

"How did you know?"

I shrugged, "Lucky guess I presume. Oh by the way, my cheeks are swollen. By any chance that you tried slapping me?"

"Eh…"

"Lavi, you die today."

"Wait Allen! Hold on! There is one more thing that I wanted to know,"

"What now?" I snapped.

"You did know that your ankle is wounded right?"

I nodded.

"Then why did you come for me even though you're hurt?" Lavi asked.

I stifled a sigh.

"Because, as a Christian I would sacrifice my life to save others." I mumbled, "Even you Lavi."

I then looked at the ground, I couldn't bear to look at his face anymore. I was afraid that he would-

"A-Allen, you're such a wonderful person!"

-act like that…

Lavi grabbed me and brought me to his perfected chest. Then wrapped his strong arms around my skinny body. He pushed his chin on my cap. I got to admit, I'm pretty short compared to Lavi. I could hear Lavi dramatically cry.

"Gah, Lavi, your disgusting love is crushing me," I said.

This love fest has been going on for a couple of minutes. I would say about 20.

"Ahh, and I thought that you loved me!"

I pushed him away.

"When did I ever say that?"

"When you said, 'Because, as a Christian I would sacrifice my life to save others, even you Lavi', although I still think that God isn't real."

"How did you remember all that?" I asked.

I was amazed how Lavi said exactly what I said earlier.

"I have a special memory that allows me to remember any part of history that I want."

"Even if that history was only a couple minutes ago?"

"Yup!"

"…Is that how you get 100% on ever tests?"

"Well, I use my knowledge too you know," Lavi scoffed.

"Right,"

Then suddenly my legs couldn't support me anymore. I collapsed onto the sandy ground. I had forgotten that I just came out of the ocean, my arms and legs were covered by sand.

"Ugh, Allen! Are you alright?" Lavi said as he knelt down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my ankle hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

"I should probably take you to the hospital."

"Noooooooooooooooo, we are not going to the hospital!"

"Why? Are you scared of hospitals?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…well, master, erm, I mean my guardian would be pretty upset that, um, I went to a hospital without him knowing."

"…Okay then, then I'll call him. What's his number?"

"Umm, I don't know…"

"Then we have to go tell him that you're going to the hospital,"

"He-he's out of town,"

"…"

"Well, you can just take me to Porter St. and I'll walk home."

"What? Allen, I should just directly take you home!"

"No, that way you'll know where I live,"

"Allen,"

"Lavi, no, I made up my mind already."

Lavi sighed.

"Fine."

Without warning, Lavi picked me up bridal style. I saw a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off," I mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, are you shy again?" Lavi teased.

"No, I'm not shy, I'm getting sick of that same look,"

"You're blushing!"

"I don't blush idiot."

"Sure you don't."

Lavi took me down the hill, he told me to put on his clothes over mine so that I wouldn't get cold. I was sitting on one of his arm, and he carried his surfboard on his other. Man, who knew the dude was that strong. We passed by the polluted beach filled with crowds of people, then the park, then to the parking lot. Lavi carried me all the way to a red vehicle, a sports car I think. He opened the door and carefully placed me on the front car seat. Then something came to my attention.

"Lavi, my cut stopped bleeding," I said as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Oh, yeah, I noticed that too. It stopped when I came to you while the dolphins tried to drown you."

"Ahh, I don't like wild dolphins anymore," I proclaimed.

"Oh come on, not all dolphins are like that!" he said while a grin formed his lips.

_Lips?_

"Whatever," I quickly replied.

Thinking about my first kiss is too…ARUGH!

"Hey Allen," Lavi said breaking the 7-minute silence.

He was driving already. I haven't realized it since I was too uncomfortable of what the heck happened today.

"Yeah?" I said while looking up.

"Umm…well about that kissing thing. Well I don't think that counted as a kiss since I was performing CPR on you."

"Uhh…right, right," I quickly said. Why the heck is my face so warm? This never happened before!

"Erm, so," Lavi trailed on.

Okay, this is getting out of hand, how in the world did my personality changed all of a sudden? Especially with this person?

"Well this is kind of awkward," I said bluntly. Oh yeah! Bringing my aloof side back! WOO! (That's not aloof)

"Hehehe, I guess it is!" Lavi nervously chuckled. He turned his head away, still keeping his eye on the road.

I blinked, was Lavi blushing again? I mean, he's popular in school, so why is he blushing in front of a geek like me? I looked out at the window, I then saw girls on the beach. They were pretty attractive, the kind that would make guys drool all over them. They wore exposing swimwear that showed a lot of their skin. Wouldn't Lavi fall for them instead of me? I blinked again, then shook my head. NO! Why did I just think that? Of course he wouldn't like me, he just probably hanged out with me cause of a dare or something.

_Maybe it's because you like him._

Huh? God? Is that You talking to me?

_Yes it is Me, now why won't you confess your feelings for the boy? We all know that you like him._

W-what? I do not like him that way! Or like him at all!

_Now, now Allen. Don't hide your feelings, he likes you and you like him._

Gah! I have enough of this! Conversation is over!

_*Sigh * Are you always this dense?_

God, did I not just proclaim that this conversation is over?

When there was no reply from the Creator, I sighed and slumped in my seat. I tugged at the seat belt that was wrapped around my waist. Was I really in love with Lavi? I mean I just know the guy for like 2 days, how in the world am I suppose to like him?

"Hey Allen, here's your stop."

I blinked, I looked out the window, it was Porter St.

"Thanks Lavi." I said while opening the door, "Oh, and here's your clothes."

"Nah, you hold on to them. You might catch a cold without them. Give them back to me at school, kay?"

"Umm, if you say so."

Lavi got out of his car. He then got to the other side where I was and held out his arms.

"…What are you doing?" I monotonously asked.

"Jeez, are you always this dull? I'm going to help you!"

"I don't need your help. I can get out of the car by myself."

"Okay then, go ahead."

I gave the red head whose arms were crossed a dull look and proceeded to my mission. I looked down at the ground. Who knew it would be so far below? I held onto the handle and sat at the edge of the seat. Then placing my good foot out. Apparently I am too short to reach the ground. Lavi was trying his best not to laugh at my slow and careful attempts to get out of the car. Then I sighed.

"I need your help." I grumbled.

"Huh? What's that Allen? Did you say something?" Lavi snickered.

"I said that I need your help." I said a bit louder, and a bit angrier too. My eye twitched.

"What? But I thought that you didn't need my help."

"You stupid sarcastic dimwitted arse holed jerk, help me or I'll commit suicide by jumping off this enormous so called 'car' cliff."

"Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a knot Allen!" Lavi chuckled.

He grabbed my waist and brought me down like a child being put down by her mother, or father I should say.

"Jeez, you're so light. Do you exercise or what?" Lavi questioned.

"No, I just have high metabolism," I responded.

"Oh."

"Mind letting me go?" I said.

Lavi still haven't let go of my waist even though my feet touched the ground. What I haven't suspected was that his thumbs were touching my chest. I find this very uncomfortable.

"Huh, uh sure- Crap! S-sorry Allen! I didn't mean that!" Lavi held his hands up.

"It's alright." I then limped away.

"Uh, are you sure that you don't need my help?"

"I'm sure, now just go." I mumbled.

"Alright, if you say so."

Lavi still haven't left, he was still walking next to me.

"Lavi, GO HOME!"

"Aww! But I want to see what your house looks like Allen!" Lavi whined childishly.

Seriously, he's 17?

"No, we made a deal. The deal was that if I went to see you surf you wouldn't follow me home."

"But-"

"No buts! Go away!"

Lavi pouted, I just frowned. Then his puppy face deepened.

"Lavi, those stupid faces don't work on me." I said, my brow twitching in annoyance.

"What? Shoot! No one can resist my puppy face! Even Panda would have given in already!"

"Unless you don't want to get hurt, I highly suggest that you would go now."

This was getting to be bothersome. Ah shoot! I nearly forgot, I have to go to church this afternoon! Wait, isn't it afternoon already? Oh crud! I'm probably late!

"Allen, there's something that I wanted to do before I go," Lavi said after walking a few inches closer to me. I say a tint of seriousness in his eye.

"What?"

"First close your eyes."

I stared at Lavi in a disbelieving look.

"Trust me!" he insisted.

"Fine," I sighed.

I closed my eyes, I could tell that the shirtless male was coming closer for whatever reason he was doing. I felt his cold hand pull my chin upwards. What was he going to do? For some reason my heart was beating faster. Then it happened. I felt a pair of lips lock onto mine. I knew that my heart just skipped a beat. It was at first alarming, then I was suddenly calmed by the sweetness of the lips. Then shock of realization struck me.

When Lavi departed his lips. I stood there utterly shocked. My eyes were wide opened.

What.

The.

Heck.

Lavi just gave out a toothy grin. He leaned over to me again, with his hand on my cheek and kissed my cheek and ear lobe.

"Thanks for the meal, never knew that your first kiss could taste so good Allen," Lavi cheerfully said.

Then after that, he skipped to his car and drove away.

I just stood there, stoned. What just happened? After a few minutes passed, I just realized something.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MY FIST KISS YOU IDIOTIC ARSE!?!?!"

That's it, screw the Ten Commandments! When I see him, I'll actually commit murder.


	12. Screw With School

Lavi's POV

* * *

"Yo YYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Yuu turned around and glared at me. Oh if looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"What do you want asshole?" snarled Yuu.

"Ahh, don't be like that! Today's a great day!"

"Waits so fucking great? Today's cloudy and it's Monday." Yuu grumbled.

What's so great? Yes, I admit that going back to school is such a drag, but I just couldn't wait to see Allen! I couldn't get rid of the memory of getting my first kiss with my first crush! Yes, I know, how can Allen be my first kiss and crush? Well, when I was younger, I never had the interest in girls, they always crowd around me. And the kiss? Well, I always turned down confessions, due to this I never got dates. But I dated Lenalee once since I thought that she would be okay to date since she's different, yet I never had feelings for the poor girl. Besides, if I was to actually kiss her, her brother Komui would rip off my lips with his bare hands and stab me 53 times without rest!

I skipped merrily to school, I heard Yuu grumble 'stupid retard' behind me, but I didn't care. I was going to see Allen!

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"ALLEN! Wake up!" Rhode shouted in my ear.

"What!" I hissed.

"What's the matter with you? You've been spacing out like that ever since you got to school!"

What's the matter? That stupid one-eyed freakazoid stole my FIRST kiss! My fist kiss! Could you believe that? And why the heck did he do that? I couldn't even sleep last night, I kept having nightmares, nightmares about me having _sex _with Lavi. Or at least I thought it was sex. I shuddered at the thought of this, even if I prayed a million times to God about my lustful dreams, I still couldn't get the thought out of my head! Curse that Lavi! Curse his soul and send him to hell for all I care!

"Hey tomboy, what's the matter with you? You look like crap," commented Debitto.

"HEEHEE! Like crap!" Jasdero chimed in.

I did look horrible, I woke up late and rushed. I didn't have time to brush my hair and I just put on an oversized shirt and sweat pants.

"Al? You all right? You look kind of pale," said Rhode, she had a worried look plastered on her face.

"When isn't she pale?" asked Debitto.

"I'm fine, I just have, um, my period, that's all," I whispered to Rhode. _Lie._

"Oh, okay then! Do you need pads?" Rhode asked, with a brighter look.

"No, I'm all right." _Lie._

"Okay then, see you at class then," Rhode said as she gave a departing hug.

I sighed warily, dear God, I ask you for forgiveness!

I trudged to my locker, ignoring the rude comments the other students were giving me. As I got to my locker and opened it, I pulled out my books and closed my locker. Then I found clothing inside a plastic bag in my backpack. I paled, crud. These clothes belonged to Lavi, I forgotten about that. Now I have to give them back to him, while meeting him again!

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

"Lavi, you're acting more cheerful today," said Lenalee.

"Hmm? Oh really?" I asked.

"He's acting like some school girl who got a date with somebody," remarked Yuu.

"Kanda! That wasn't very nice!" scolded Lenalee.

"Che,"

"Oh Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu," I said while shaking my head and crossing my arms, "if only you could understand my happiness, then maybe some of my happiness would rub off on you."

"Che, keep your damn happiness."

"So why are you so happy Lavi?" asked Lenalee.

"Well Lenalee, the thing is-" before I could tell her, hordes of girls came crowding Yuu and me.

"Hi Lavi! Hi Kanda!" called out one girl, all the others started to flirt and greet us. I slightly groaned, why did I have to be so popular? I then noticed that Yuu was also irritated with the commotion.

"Sorry ladies, but I got business to attend to," I said while giving out a fake smile.

Some girls fainted while others fanned themselves. I pushed my way out as Yuu did the same.

"By time you two got out! I thought that you guys were going to get eaten out there!" Lenalee said.

"Well we're here, aren't we?" said Yuu.

"So Lavi, are you going to tell us why are you so happy this morning?" Lenalee asked.

I rubbed my chin thinking, "Nope!"

"What? Why?" whined Lenalee, she pouted cutely.

"Cause I want to tell you at lunch." I answered, while skipping away to my locker.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"Hey British freak, watch where you're going," remarked a tall guy.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I warily walked to my seat.

"Hey Allen!"

I turned around and saw Rhode bouncing over to my desk.

"Hi," I looked at Rhode tiredly.

"Jeez, looks like you got bad cramps, huh?"

"Wha? O-oh, yeah, cramps."

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Rhode gave me a serious look.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just cramps after all."

"Not the cramps, I mean is there something wrong?"

"H-huh? N-no, there's nothing wrong!"

"Allen, tell me the truth!"

Rhode grabbed both of my cheeks and started to stretch them.

"Gah! Woad! Zop dat! (Gah! Rhode! Stop that!)" I said.

"Not until you tell me the truth Allen Walker!"

Then the bell, the teacher then entered the classroom.

"Rhode, please go back to you're seat," said the teacher.

"You're going to tell me in second period, or else!" she hissed to me before going back to her seat.

I slumped in my seat, praying that she would change her mind about wanting to know what's the matter with me.

After having classes with Rhode, it was nothing but turmoil. Rhode constantly bugged me about my problems, I should at least tell her that my problem is her, but since I'm too nice, I don't. And what makes matters worse, Jasdebi had to join her, enjoying annoying the heck out of me. They were chanting "Come on tomboy, tell us! Tell us!" I swear, I think I'm going to die all because of this annoyance.

"Would you guys just STOP!" I growled.

"Hmm, nope!" they sang.

My vein throbbed, before I could knock the day lights out of them, Daisya walked by me.

"Yo Al, what up?" he greeted.

"Hey," I grumbled.

"What's the matter? You look kind of down today, and where's your cap?"

"I'm going," I said, leaving the Jasdebi and Daisya alone.

I walked into my next class, literature. I shifted my feet to a stumbling walk, over to my desk and sat quietly. I sighed, how in the world did I forget my precious cap?

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

Oh boy, oh boy, OH BOY! I have literature next! Which means I'm going to the same class as Allen! YIPPEE! I grinned ear to ear, noticing that I cause a ton of girls to faint across the hallway. I pranced my way to class, then happily seated myself in my seat. Then I noticed Allen's back towards me. What I noticed was that she looked rather tired…and sad. I sat there dumbfounded, did I do something to cause Allen like that? Was it my kiss? I mentally panicked, if it was my doing then she would hate my guts now!

"Hey there Lavi,"

I turned and saw Lenalee walking towards me. I gave her a friendly smile.

"Hiya Lenalee!"

"I can't wait for lunch," Lenalee slyly smiled.

"Why lunch?" I asked while giving a confused look on my face.

"Because you're going to tell Kanda and I why you were so jumpy this morning! I even see you smiling like a madman in the hallways!"

I blinked, I haven't realized how happy I was.

"Well anyway, you look kind of depressed now." Lenalee said. Her face was covered with a worried look.

"Ah, I'm fine Lenalee! Really!" I said while giving a fake cheerful smile.

Luckily my smile worked, Lenalee just smiled and walked over to her seat. In a few minutes, I was crowded by armies of boy crazed girls, _again._

I sighed and slumped in my seat, I stared at Allen's back. She sighed and rested her head on her arms. I wonder what she's thinking of. Could it be me? Then I noticed how badly dressed she was, and her hair was just wild! It was in all sorts of directions! Man, is she one hell of a tomboy or what? She has absolutely no sense of fashion either! I chuckled softly, continued to stare at her and ignoring the yappy girls that kept on discussing their, _whatever girls talk about._

Then the bell finally rang, the girls returned to their seats and the teacher came.

"Okay class, please take out your homework. Today we're going to-" before the teacher could say any further, an announcement was made from the speaker.

"Allen Walker, please report to the principal's office. Allen Walker, please report to the principle's office."

Everyone averted their gaze towards Allen. I felt a pang of jealousy, how DARE they stare at my Allen! Allen then quietly groaned, stood up, then walked over to the door. She didn't even noticed that I was even in her class! Is she always going to be so cold hearted like that!

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

I cannot believe this! Just my luck! To think my day was going already this bad, but this is horrendous! I never got sent to the principal's office before! What did I do now? I walked over to the office, opening the door I found Mr. Johnny and Mr. Takk sleeping, they were drooling all over their papers. Mr. Johnny was a small man, he wears these huge swirly glasses and has an afro. Mr. Takk is a huge fellow, I usually hear him complain about how he should get a break from all this work. I found these two to be extremely close friends, they always stick together like two peas in a pod.

"Umm, Mr. Takk, Mr. Johnny?" I said, interrupting their naptime.

"Huh? Wha?" Mr. Johnny said, a string of drool was hanging on the corner of his mouth.

The two men slowly sat up, they stretched and yawned. Then they noticed my presence.

"Oh, hey there Nella, what can we do for you?" said Mr. Johnny, he smiled sweetly. Have I ever mentioned that Jerry is friends with Mr. Takk and Mr. Johnny? I usually serve them coffee while working at Starbucks.

"The speaker said that I had to report to the principal's office." I said.

"Really? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent! Someone must have bloody framed me!"

The two chuckled lightly.

"Sure you did Nella, sure you did." Mr. Takk said, "Now tell us what did you do."

"Nothing!" I gritted my teeth.

"All right, all right, well the principal's office is over there." Mr. Johnny pointed to a door that said PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE.

I walked up to the door, giving the two a 'I'm-freaking-innocent' look, while they tried to muffle their giggles. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ah, hello Allen,"

My eyes widened with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Tyki?"


	13. A WooWoo? And Who Does Debitto Like?

"Tyki?"

"Close your mouth Allen, you're going to catch a fly."

I closed my jaw dropped mouth and blinked. I stared blankly at the man who sat on the principal's chair, whose feet was resting on the desk.

"Don't tell me that you're my principal?"

To tell you the truth, I never really knew who the principal was. He was rather mysterious.

Tyki slightly frowned, "No, my foster father is."

My mouth gapped again in astonishment, "Wait, are you telling me that Rhode and Jasdebi, not by blood, are related to the principal of this very school?"

"Yup."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Pops of course."

I then noticed that Tyki wasn't wearing his usual fancy clothing. He wore a loosely green shirt with a pair of faded jeans. His hair was not tied up either. Just then the door opened. A woman, the secretary I suppose, came in with loads full of papers in her arms. When she spotted Tyki, her face immediately turned bright red. Ah, pity the poor woman who has fallen victim of Tyki's good looks. *roll eyes *

"U-um, is M-M-Mr. E-Earl h-h-here?" stuttered the lady.

Tyki averted his gaze from me to the lady, looking at her with bored eyes.

"No, he's out right now. Is there something that you need to give him?"

"Y-y-yes, u-um, h-here," she was shaking the whole time as she carefully handed him the papers. Then she shot out of the room.

I turned and looked at Tyki dully, he just smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"Makes me wonder when my hormones will kick in." I stated monotonously.

"Maybe you're a guy."

"No, if I was then I would have-have a woo woo."

"A woo woo?"

"A ball."

Before Tyki could give me an odd look, the door was kicked open. There stood before the doorway was a seriously fat guy! He was bigger than Mr. Takk! He wore a suit, tiny glasses, and a top hat.

"Hello Tyki, have you finished your work?" the man asked in a deep jolly voice.

"Sure thing Pops."

_Pops? _Is this Mr. Earl?

"Good, ah, now who is this?" the man turned to look at me. I mentally shivered at the strange stare that this guy was giving me.

"Oh this? This is Allen Walker, the girl who you wanted to see?" Tyki answered.

"This is _Allen_? I would have expected her to be-"

"Don't finish that sentence Pops." Tyki warned.

I sighed. Maybe Mr. Earl was expecting someone with a girly face, someone with curves and whose growth hormones have already kicked in. Not a guy looking girl who has white hair and a seriously flat chest, or a scar for that matter.

"Okay, well thank you for your help Tyki. You may go now."

"Fine," then Tyki wrapped his arms around me, bringing me to a tight hug.

"Bye Ally!" Tyki whispered into my ear, then left.

I just stared at the closed door stunned, when did Tyki ever hug me a good bye? Then I heard chuckles from the principal.

"Heh, I never seen Tyki so attached to someone else other than his family before." Mr. Earl stated.

"Well we are friends after all."

"Nope, I see something more than friendship between you two."

I tilted my head in confusion. Tyki thinks of me more than a friend? Does he think of me as a sister or something? Then Mr. Earl bounced to his chair and sat down.

"Erm, so Mr. Earl, what was it that you wanted from me? Did I do anything bad?" I asked.

"Oh no,no,no! Allen, you actually did something quite the opposite!"

"…Then what did I do?"

"Well, thanks to your grades, you just made our school in 4th place in academics!"

"Okay…"

"And since I see that you are basically the smartest student here, I decided to send you to 11th grade!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"WHAT!" I nearly yelled.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"S-shouldn't I be go one grade up instead of two? I-I-I mean-"

"No, no! Besides, I would have figured out that you have passed through 10th grade easily!" Mr. Earl interrupted.

I wasn't sure whether this would be good news or not. Considering that Mana would be really proud of me while he's up in heaven and that I would spend more time with Daisya. But the problem with that is that the teasing would increase and I would be in the same grade as Lavi. Hopefully I won't be in the same grade as the Bookman.

"Okay," I sighed, "when am I going to switch my classes?"

"Tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW!" Rhode screamed, causing the entire population inside the cafeteria to turn their attention to Rhode.

"Shush Rhode!" I hissed.

I was in the cafeteria right now, after having that conversation with the principal the bell rang for lunch. I told Daisya and Rhode about my good/bad news. Apparently Rhode took this as a bad news and Daisya took this as good news.

"Allen! You shouldn't let Daddy do that to you! What are you going to do without me!" Rhode whined.

"You mean what are _you _going to do without _me_." I said.

"Well this is great Al! Now we get to spend more time together!" Daisya exclaimed.

"This isn't so great for ME Daisy!" Rhode spat, using the nickname that she have given to Daisya.

"IT'S NOT DAISY YOU BRAT! IT'S DAISY-A!"

"You guys." I groaned, the fight between freshman and junior has started already. Then my tray of food fell onto the floor.

"Didn't your parents ever taught you how to eat freak?" sneered Ashley, the one who pushed my food onto the floor. Her friends laughed in the background.

"Leave her alone Ashley!" growled Daisya, tearing his argument from Rhode to her.

"Whatever hat freak," she retorted, then trailed off with her friends tagging along. Daisya just sulked in his nonexistent emo corner.

"My food!" I whimpered. MY PRECIOUS FOOD! GONE!

"Whoa, you all right Ally?" Rhode asked, using the nickname that Tyki usually calls me.

"No, my food is gone!" I sniffed, I stared at the mess on the ground.

"Come on Al, just because someone pushed your food onto the floor doesn't mean the world's going to end." Daisya said.

"Well not for you!"

"Yo tomboy, what's up with you and Ashley? I thought that you guys only fight on Saturdays." Debitto said. He and Jasdero were walking towards our table with their trays of food.

"She knocked over my food," I whimpered.

"…Jeez, you're such a wimp when it comes to food, ya know that tomboy?"

"HEEHEE! WIMP!" Jasdero chimed in.

Then Rhode smacked them both behind the head.

"OWW!" they said in unison.

"Don't hurt Ally's feelings today! Something bad happened to her!"

"About the Ashley thing?"

"No, even worse! Do you remember when the speaker called for her to come over to the office?"

"Yeah! Jeez, I was like shocked man! Who knew that tomboy was a bad girl?"

"HEEHEEHEE! A bad girl!" Jasdero giggled.

"Well you'll never guess what happened!"

"I'm going to get more food." I quickly said, I rushed out of my seat and to the lunch counter.

When I was about a yard away from my table, I heard a "WHAT THE HELL!" Curse Rhode and her tendency of spilling out things. I skipped over to the counter where the line has disappeared since other students have already made their orders.

"Oh, Nella! Did you come for seconds again?" Jerry asked, he held a pan and spatula.

"Uh, yeah, you guessed it! The usual, please Jerry?" I said while smiling sheepishly.

"Fine, but no more extra heapings for you young lady!"

Then Jerry disappeared into the kitchen, as I waited for my food to arrive I heard a familiar voice.

"Bean sprout?"

I turned and saw Lavi's friend, Yuu Kanda.

"Gah! You're that long haired freak from the park yesterday!" I said while pointing accusingly at him.

Kanda just glared at me and swatted my hand away, "What did you just call me bean sprout?"

"My name isn't bean spout, it's Allen!" I scoffed.

"Like I give a damn."

"Gosh, looks like someone's got cramps today," I stated monotonously.

"Shut your pipe hole bean sprout, or I'll do it for you."

"It's Allen, arse holed Kanda!"

Kanda raised his brow, he averted his eyes back to me.

"How do you know my name? Wait, I don't need to know, the whole population in school would likely already know who the hell I am."

"Would you keep your disgusting ego to yourself. I know your name because that red haired weirdo that you call 'friend' told me that. Jeepers," I explained, while rolling my eyes.

"Lavi actually talked to someone else besides me and Lenalee?"

Just then Jerry popped up, "Sorry Nella! Could you wait for a minute honey? We got some problems with the stove."

"Sure thing Jerry," I said, then he was gone.

"'Nella'? I thought that you're name was Allen, bean sprout." Kanda asked.

"It is pony tail," I retorted, receiving a glare, "Jerry just calls me Nella because he thinks that Allen isn't an appropriate name for a girl."

Then Kanda had the most shocked expression ever, it was completely priceless!

"You're a girl?"

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"Che, you could have fooled Einstein."

"If I could have fooled him, then how in the world did Lavi figured out that I was a girl in his first try?" I countered.

"Like I care, now move so I can make my order."

"Lets face it, you're just too stupid to figure out things," I said while shrugging.

"What did you say bean sprout!"

"Nella! Your food is here!" Jerry called out, my food was sitting on the counter.

I gradually took them, before I could go back to my table I noticed that Kanda was stupefied.

"You're going to eat all of that?" he asked.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten it," I replied back.

"Che, you're a glutton for a small bean sprout."

I scowled, "Stupid Japanese jerk," I mumbled.

"British bean sprout." Kanda mumbled back.

"Hey, I'm still growing you know!"

"Well it appears to me that you're not getting anywhere,"

I glowered at him as he smirked. Then I trudged away to my table. When I got there Rhode gawked at me with envy. I then felt as if the whole cafeteria was staring at me, or glaring.

"What?" I choked out.

"Y-you talked to Yuu Kanda, more than ten seconds!" Rhode sputtered.

"And so?"

"So it means that you actually had a conversation with the school's number one hottie!"

"…What happened to Lavi?"

"Oh, he's a hottie too. I mean, Kanda and Lavi are basically equal, there's been a fight about which guy is hotter."

"Damn it Rhode! Keep your fan girl squeals to yourself, will ya?" Debitto rasped.

"You're the one to talk! I mean, you could have been school's number 2 hottie! But nooooo, you decided to go emo instead!"

"Like I want fan girls to chase me all day!"

I sighed and shoved food onto my mouth. Today has been a loooooonnngg day!

"You know, there has been an increase in crushes for Debitto." Daisya interrupted.

All of us gawked in surprise.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Well, I heard all these girls yapping about guys and stuff and I overheard them say that there has been more girls crushing on Debitto."

"You mean eavesdropping."

"No, Al, I mean overheard. Eavesdropping would mean that I purposely heard their conversation, but I did not."

"But still-"

"Would you guys just shut the hell up!" Debitto and Rhode spat in unison.

"So Debitto, who do you like?" Daisya asked as he plopped his chin on his palm.

"Whoa, that was random," I said.

"Yes Debitto," Rhode chimed in, obvious that she was interested, "who do you like?"

"Why would I like the bitches here? They're all a bunch of whores." He snorted.

"Ouch, that hurts," I sarcastically said, while rolling my eyes.

"Did you just call me a bitch!" Rhode shouted.

"Whoa, easy there, I'm sure that he didn't mean by that." Daisya said.

"Shut it Daisy!" Rhode yelled.

"IT'S DAISYA!"

"Is it me or is Jasdero being really quiet?" I whispered to Debitto.

"The guy's sleeping nitwit."

I peered over and saw that Jasdero was lying on the bench snoring, there was a string of drool sliding down the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, he's drooling," I stated, I grabbed a napkin and wiped the drool off.

"What the hell are you doing tomboy?" Debitto asked, he looked rather irritated.

"Wiping the drool off, why?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

Then I noticed that a smear of tomato sauce was on his cheek.

"You got something on your face." I said, pointing to the smear.

"Huh? Where?"

Debitto desperately tried to wipe it off with his hands, but no success. I licked the end of the napkin and wiped the sauce off. Debitto's eyes grew wide, then his face grew pink.

I blinked, "Debitto, do you have a cold or something? You're face is all red."

I moved closer to him, placing my hand over his forehead, then his face grew ever redder.

"N-nothing tomboy," he then swatted my hand away.

Rhode and Daisya stopped their argument, a sly smirk were plastered on their faces.

"What?" we said in unison.

"Aww! Now I know who Debby likes now!" Rhode said in a singing voice.

"What a nice couple, don't you think Rhode?" asked Daisya.

I cocked my head, what couple are they talking about?

"W-what are you guys shitting about?" Debitto barked, the blush not leaving its place.

"Something to do with a couple?" I asked, deeply confused. What the heck are they jabbering about?

"Don't deny it Debitto! It's true love there!" Rhode said, while adding a giggle.

"You guys are fucking messing with my head, I'm going to the bathroom!" Debitto then stalked away.

"Seriously guys, what did you say to make Debitto so mad?" I asked.

They looked at me with an awed look, then shook their head in disappointment.

"Really Al, you can be so oblivious to love sometimes," Daisya said.

"Huh?" I cocked my head even further.

"Mmmm, sushi!" Jasdero mumbled.

We all stared at the sleeping blond, now THAT was random!

"Oh, by the way Daisya, what happened to your bet with Lavi? Are you not going to buy his food?" I asked.

"Oh that, well some reason Lavi told me that the bet's off and that I'm free to go right before lunch." Daisya said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well…that's rather odd."

"I wonder what made Lavi stop the bet?" Rhode pondered.

We shrugged in defeat and continued to eat our lunch, while I received many envious glares from certain fan girls.


	14. A Book Hunt

Author's note

Okay, number one, Debitto is straight in my story! He's not going to end up gay, I think.

And number two, about Allen being in the same class as Lavi. *grins * That's a secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

I stared, utterly amazed. Lenalee had the exact same expression on her face too. It wasn't just the two of us, nearly the whole cafeteria stopped what they were doing just tostare at him. I think time just stopped for a second to be consumed by the shocking event that just occurred right now. Yuu just talked to a girl, not any kind of girl, MY ALLEN! He talked to Allen more than ten seconds! He then walked over to our table, ever-single eye watching his movements. Apparently this caught his attention.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he snapped out of our stares.

"K-Kanda, you talked to a girl longer t-than ten seconds! Almost longer than you talking to us!" Lenalee stuttered.

"What? No, I talk to you guys way longer, since you force me too, anyway."

"Yeah, when we force you too! You just talked with your own free will back there!"

"Che, does it matter?"

"Yes it does Yuu! You just talked to Allen Walker!" I flared.

Yuu looked taken back and Lena lee looked kind of scared. Then Yuu recovered from his shock and glared at me, who was also in rage.

"Why are you so pissed about? So what if I talk to the bean sprout? It's not like I'm going to talk to her again." Yuu snapped.

I blinked, "O-oh, sorry about that Yuu."

"Che, don't use my name retard."

Lenalee sighed in relief, then turned to me with a questioning look.

"Lavi, why are you so upset about Kanda talking to, um, that girl? And how did you know her name?" she asked.

"Umm," I looked away, "no particular reason really, it's just that I don't want her to be hurt by Yuu's rude manner, no offense Yuu." I lied, also receiving a glare.

"And her name?"

"Ah, well, you see-"

"OMG! KANDA! YOU TALKED TO THAT SCAR FACED WEIRDO!" squealed a group of annoying fan girls who rushed over to Yuu.

"Shut the hell up!" Yuu roared, causing more girls to go chaotic.

"So do you like her?" asked the bravest girl. She fidgeted quite a lot.

"No, now go away."

All the other girls cheered in relief and started chatting away.

"Che, annoying fan girls." Yuu muttered.

"So Kanda, if you don't like her then why did you talk to her?" Lenalee asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't the who started the conversation. I was just surprised that she was there, when I called her bean sprout she started ranting. Then the cook called her Nella, I think, which caught me off guard since at first I thought that she was a guy. Then the cook came back with bean sprout's food, which also surprised me since her actual meal weighed 50 times more than she does."

I gapped, Lenalee gapped, the people around us gapped. I think the world just gapped.

"Y-Yuu, you j-j-just talked m-more than ten s-seconds on y-your f-free will!" I sputtered.

"Omigod, omigod! Is Kanda in love?" Lenalee squeaked.

I widened my eyes in horror. NO! There is no way that I would let Yuu have my Allen!

"Che, why would I be in love with the bean sprout?" Yuu retorted.

"*GASP * You gave her a pet name too!" Lenalee said.

"No, so you do like her!" I said.

"How about you guys just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

~After school~

* * *

I sighed and strutted down the walk. I recently got my arm severely bruised from pestering Yuu too much. Lenalee, on the other hand, was rather excited about Yuu getting his 'so called' first love even though the two barely know Allen. I looked up at the sky and clenched my fists, there is absolutely no way that I will let Yuu have Allen! Even if we're friends, there is no way! The battle of love has begun!

"Lavi! Wait up!" screamed packs of girls.

"Oh shit," I paced my walked to a small jog, then a full run. Who knew the girls would be hyper today?

I ran over to a corner and stood behind a wall. The hordes of fan crazed chicks ran past me, I could even see the floating hearts surrounding them! I sighed and was about to return to walking back home when I spotted Allen walking inside a bookstore that was near by. Hmm, am I going to stalk her? Yes, duh. I sneaked under the window of the store so that she couldn't see me, then I peeked out the window. I saw Allen talking to an old man, the man shook his head and Allen sighed in disappointment. What is Allen trying to find? Just before she could exit out of the door, I skidded away, then picked up my pace following her.

I then noticed that her next stop was the library. She opened the door and went in, I waited until she was at least a couple feet away from me, then I quickly went inside. I carefully followed her, Allen went up to a librarian. I kept a hearable distance.

"Umm, excuse me, do you have a book called Phantom of the Opera?" Allen asked.

The librarian looked at her, I could tell that she was shocked by Allen's appearance, however Allen stayed calm.

"Erm, no, sorry," she quickly replied.

Allen sighed and smiled, "Well, thank you anyway." then she left.

Before I could make my move, I overheard the librarian say, "What a freak!"

I contained the anger within me, don't they know that you shouldn't judge a person by the way he or she looks?

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

I went to place to place, hoping that the famous book, Phantom of the Opera, would be selling around here. You know how I loved reading romance? Well I always wanted to read that book ever since, but apparently it was too expensive. So all these years I saved just enough money, separating the food and the house bills, so that I could buy that book! Of course I didn't tell Rhode if I could borrow her book, then that way she would know that I like to read romance and do some girly things on me!

I walked into another store, hoping that Phantom of the Opera would be there waiting for me!

"ACHOO!"

I turned around, but no one was there. Strange, I could have sworn that I heard someone behind me sneeze. I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside the store.

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

I held my breath, sitting behind a fire hydrant that surprisingly covered me. Smooth move Lavi! You nearly had blown your cover! I mentally punched myself. Allen went to place to place to get this Phantom of the Opera book. Why would she want a book that contained all sorts of romance? Then going back to my memory, I did recall that Allen did read a romance novel. I was dumbfounded, how I just realized that Allen was a major tomboy who, whatsoever, hated all things that were girly, or pink. But romance? What sort of tomboy reads romance?

I peeked over, Allen once again sighed in disappointment. Then I remembered something, I had that book in home! Not that I like romance or anything, it's just that Panda collects all sorts of books. He might as well accidentally got a romance book. Then an idea came to mind, if I give Allen the book then maybe she might forgive me for kissing her! I smiled at my plan and rushed home. Then I skidded to a halt, wait, how in the world am I going to get that book out of all the 1929387262 million books?

* * *

Kanda's POV

* * *

I FREAKING DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT BEAN SPROUT!

(Kanda speaks the truth. Sorry Yullen fans, sometime later!)


	15. Same Classes? NOOO! YEESS!

Allen's POV

* * *

I sighed, I dragged my feet over to the door and my house and warily opened the door. Timcampy came flying towards me, landing on my shoulder and giving me a nip on the ear.

"Ow, hey Tim," I mumbled monotonously.

Today was a LOOONG day. I have been pushed around by lowly life forms so-called the popular girls more than usual (maybe because I talked to Kanda), I sensed a stalker behind me while I was trying to get my book, and with no luck, Phantom of the Opera was all sold out! I slumped onto the sofa and gave a desperate sigh. And tomorrow I have work! Noooooooo!

I got up, did my homework, ate dinner, and got dressed up as Alfred Deles to gamble. Hopefully I won't be seeing Lavi today.

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

"YOU STUPID GRANDSON!" Panda hollered as he threw ten inches long and wide needles at me. Luckily I dodged them all.

"I said that I was sorry! Sheesh old man!" I called out while ducking from more needles.

What did I do to make Gramps so mad? While I was getting Phantom of the Opera, some books toppled over which caused an avalanche, made out of books. The whole thing was a mess really! Panda was so furious when he saw what happened that his hair sticked straight up! It took awhile (like 14 hours) to find the book, but it was worth it! I stuffed the book into my backpack and smirked.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

I opened the door of my house with a grin plastered on my face.

"Today has been a good day Tim!" I bellowed as the golden bird flew up to me.

I made at least $600! That would be just about enough to pay off stupid master's debts! I took off my clothes, read a bit in my Bible, then went to bed.

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

~Next morning~

"Hey Lavi! What's that book in your hand? Your grandpa making you read books again?" Lenalee questioned as she bounced towards me.

"Uuhh, yeah! Damn old Panda!" I joked.

"I see, so what are you reading?"

"Sherlock Holmes." I lied.

"Aah, boring! I hope later your grandpa decides on actually giving you an interesting book, not a boring classic!"

"Hey! I happen to like classics!" I defended, with a hint of humor in my voice.

"Whatever you say Lavi. Oh, and I almost forgot! I was so shocked about Kanda talking to a girl, or boy, that you never got to tell us. Lavi, why were you so energetic yesterday?"

I blinked, "Lenalee, that was _yesterday_, I don't think it's _that_ important."

"_Yes_ it is!" she mocked, "You were practically a madman back there!"

"Jeez, don't you think that you're being a bit nosy?" I teased.

"I'm not being nosy! I'm just curious," Lenalee pouted.

"Oh?"

"So tell me Lavi! Please?" she begged.

"Sorry, I forgot why I was so happy yesterday." I lied.

"What! You got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, that's the truth!"

"Fine," she sighed. We then entered the school building together.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"Yo Daisya, Rhode, where's Jasdebi?" I said.

"I don't know, I didn't even see them in breakfast." Rhode said.

"Maybe because Debitto was embarrass about yesterday." Daisya said, with a sly grin on his face.

Rhode grinned along, "Poor, poor Debby! I almost feel sorry about teasing him, _almost_."

I cocked my head in confusion, "What did you guys say?"

Rhode glomped me, "Poor, poor Ally. You're so dense, naïve, and gullible, aren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at her, but apparently this had no effect on her.

"Should we tell her?" Daisya suggested.

"What? No! This is a love sequel here! I can't wait until Debby confesses to her!"

"C-confess?" I sputtered.

"Damn it Rhode! You just blew it!"

"Kyaaa! I'm sorry! Forget what I said Allen!"

"Confess? You mean he's going to tell me something, right?" I asked.

They gave me a 'you got to me kidding me' looks, then they huddled together.

"Was she born stupid or did her parents drop her when she was a baby?"

"I don't know, whatever it is she certainly lack brain cells."

"How in the world did she move up to 11th grade?"

My head throbbed in anger, "Guys, you're whispering to loud."

They quickly turned with scared looks, "Kyaa! Sorry Ally! We didn't mean too!"

"Oops, sorry Al," Daisya sheepishly smiled, stroking the back of his head.

"You do know how much I don't like you guys now, right?" I said monotonously.

"Uuh…" they said in unison.

Then the bell rang , "I got to go to the office to get my schedule, seeya guys." I said.

Then I overheard them, "Noo! Now Ally hates me and I don't have her in my classes anymore!" Rhode cried in despair.

"Well the good news is that she might be in my class."

"Shove it Daisy."

"It's DAISY –A-!"

I shook my head, those guys fight like a married couple. Wait, rewind, stop, erase. I can't believe that I just thought that. Daisya and Rhode together? I chuckled at the thought of that, there is no way! Rhode likes a guy who is attractive, or her terms, 'hott and sexy'. And Daisya? I don't really know what type of girls he like, maybe a soccer fan girl or something close.

I then entered the door of the office.

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

"Oh crap, the bell rang!"

I rushed through the halls, damn it! My locker got stuck and there were armies of girls trying to 'help' me get my locker open. And because of the chaos, the door of my locker fell to the ground! I don't know where the hell it is now, but I do know that fan crazed girls are auctioning it. I rushed to the office to get a late slip, then I skidded to a halt when I heard Allen's voice. Huh, was she late like me?

"Thanks again Mr. Johnny, Mr. Takk."

"No problem Nella!"

_Nella?_

"Bye!"

When the door opened, I quickly hid and waited till Allen was gone. Then when the door was slowly closing, I slipped inside.

"Phew!"

"Huh? Lavi? Are you late?" asked Mr. Johnny.

"Erm, yeah," I said while sheepishly smiled.

"Well, you better get to class, here." He handed me a slip, before I could exit out the door, I turned and asked, "Umm, I've been wondering, how do you know Allen?"

"Who?"

"You know, the girl with the white hair, scar, and cap."

"Oh, you mean Nella! Allen must be her real name."

"Nella?"

"Yeah, well you see me and Takk are friends with Jerry, you know the cook of the school? Well one day Jerry convinced us that we should get coffee from his store, Starbucks, since we're always so tired."

"Heh, yeah,"

"Right, so anyway, we entered the store and found Nella working in the counter."

My eyes bulged, "She worked in Starbucks?"

"Yeah she still does. She works in Saturdays, and Tuesdays through Thursday."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, so Jerry introduced us to her. At first we were sort of unease by her presence due to her looks, then we figured out that she was a really nice girl."

"She sure was a good girl, she gave us lattes in discounts," Mr. Takk added.

"So why do you guys call her Nella?" I asked.

"Well, actually Jerry discovered the name for her. Even all the workers there sometimes call her by that name. Jerry told us that he thought that her real name wasn't appropriate for a girl, he never told us what was her name but now I know why."

"Really, what sort of parent names their daughter 'Allen'?" asked Mr. Takk.

"I know, right?" Mr. Johnny agreed.

"Uh kay, well I'll be going to class now." I said.

"Alright Lavi, bye," and I left.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"Hmm, Mr. Wenhamm." I mumbled. I walked through the quiet empty halls. I never knew how quiet the halls could be in this school, now I know how it's like. I continued to walk, then stopped at a door that said 'ROOM 203'. I then slowly opened the door, peeking out my head. Then I entered the room. There was a man with dirty blond hair, he was proceeding with the lesson until he turned to me. Then the whole class looked at me. To my utter surprise, Kanda was there, and so was Ashley. Kanda looked at me wide eyed, then he mouthed 'che'. Ashley looked at me wide eyed also, then she glared daggers at me. The whole class started to whisper to each other. I felt uneasiness, there were butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh, you must be Allen Walker, correct?" asked Mr. Wenhamm. He had a thick Australian accent in his voice. I nodded solemnly.

"I'm Mr. Wenhamm, oh and in my class please don't wear hats in my class." I sighed and pulled my cap down. Mr. Wenhamm looked quite…surprised, even though it didn't look like it. All the students looked shock and started whispering again.

Then Mr. Wenhamm cleared his throat, "Umm, okay, well you will be sitting next to Kanda, Kanda please raise your hand."

I massaged my temple, Kanda did the same. Great, my first day in junior year and I get to sit next to the longhaired jerk. Kanda stared at me dully then raised his hand, yet his elbow didn't was resting on his desk. I sighed again and walked over to my new desk. Then suddenly the atmosphere became dreary and dark, somehow the aura was aiming towards me. I shivered, and used up my courage to turn around. Nearly all the girls in class were menacingly glowering, and it seems to be toward me. I quivered in fear.

"Che, what the hell are you doing here bean sprout?" Kanda quietly hissed. I turned to glare at him.

"It's Allen! Anyway, the principal said that my grades were so high that I had to skip a grade."

"What grade did you came from? Sophomore?"

"No, freshman."

Kanda irked a brow, "You got to be kidding. You skipped two grades?"

"Yep."

Kanda turned around and mumbled, "Like I would believe crap like that."

"Well it's true, it's not like I want to be here anyway." I snorted.

"Well you're here now, so you ought to get used to it."

"Yeah, I just wonder why do I have to sit next to you."

"Che, you don't even want to know who're sitting behind you, bean sprout."

"It's Allen, you girly haired weirdo! Seriously, what kind of boy would want to keep their hair long? You might be mistaken as a girl for all I care."

Kanda turned back to me, before he could retort to my comment Mr. Wenhamm interrupted.

"Kanda, Allen, please pay attention to the lesson."

My body heated with embarrassment. I turned and faced the board. Kanda, on the other hand, plopped his chin on the palm of his hand looking at the board dully. Then I felt the glares sharpen. I tried to ignore it, but well, it was to frightening. Then I decided to think of other things, like why did Kanda say that I don't even want to know who sits behind me? Then a wadded piece of paper hit my head. I slightly growled in frustration, then seeing that it had writing on it, I quickly opened it when Mr. Wenhamm wasn't looking.

I was rather amused to what the note said:

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO MY KANDA, YOU HEAR YOU F**CKING $%^&*?'

At the end of the note were signatures from girls, I was amazed how many there were listed below. Most names had an offensive note next to it. Why was Kanda even the school's model?

I sighed warily, folded the paper neatly for recycle, then turned back to the lesson. Wait what class was this again? Physics? Then the door was shot open, to my misfortune I heard a familiar voice, "Sorry I'm late Mr. Wenhamm."

Mr. Wenhamm sighed, "You're lucky that I wasn't even in the middle of the lesson Lavi. Go to your seat."

I heard all the girls squeal good morning to him, there were even some boys who greeted him. I mentally cursed (not cussing) and sank into my seat, hopefully he wouldn't see me.

"What are you doing bean sprout?" Kanda said.

"Shut up! I'm trying to hide!" I hissed.

"What? From Lavi?"

"Exactly! Now be quiet,"

Kanda rolled his eyes. I heard footsteps coming closer to where I am. Where did Lavi sit? Then I remembered what Kanda said earlier, I whipped my head behind ma and paled. There was an empty seat behind me. NOOO! Lavi can't possibly sit behind me, could he?

"Huh? A-Allen?"

I, robotically, turned my head. Lavi stared down at me, he had a bewildered expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She skipped two grades and now goes to junior year." Kanda answered.

"What? No way! That's so cool!"

Then I felt the atmosphere turn dark, again. I groaned, this is definitely not my day. Not my day at all!

"Hey Allen, take out your schedule."

I lazily tossed my paper to him. Lavi easily caught it and scanned the paper. And to my disappointment, he smiled, widely.

"This is sooooo coooooool! We have the exact same classes!"

NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I buried my head into my arms. Mentally crying, and trying my best to ignore the deadly looks from others. Okay, now I know what's it like to live in hell.

"Lavi, Allen, please pay attention to the lesson," Mr. Wenhamm said calmly.


	16. Lavi's Love Confession

"Hey Allen! We have second period next, move your butt and lets go!" Lavi called out.

I grumbled and stalked to my next class, history. I cannot believe this! Lavi sits behind me in first period! He kept on poking me on the back and plays with me hair! Well, look on the bright side, at least I don't have to sit next to him in second period.

~Few minutes later~

I gapped. No. Freaking. Way.

"HIII Allen!" Lavi chimed.

I had to sit next to him, but this time he sits on my right. The girls shot me angry glares, which gave me shivers. I faced Lavi, giving him a glare. Then I sat down, trying my best isolating myself from that red headed weasel. My history teacher, Miss Nine, a rather attractive woman with long blonde hair yet has a burn scar on her face, placed me next to him. Immediately when she heard the mention of my last name, she jolted a bit, I was rather confused. Maybe she knew who Mana was? Hmm, or maybe master. I shrugged off my thoughts and stared at the board.

"Okay class, please proceed with your work while I'm gone for the moment, and no talking!" at that she left the room.

When the footsteps became distanced, everybody started chatting. Didn't they hear her? No talking!

Then Lavi poked my side, "Hey Allen!"

I ignored him, writing down on my paper, "Ahh, come on! Just because she said no talking doesn't mean we can't! She's not here!"

"I'm not only obeying the teacher's orders, I'm trying to get away from you. So please shut up." I monotonously replied.

Lavi gawked, then pouted. Then a group of girls strutted towards me, Ashley was in the group, great. They gave me one of the ugliest looks on the planet, I suppressed a chuckle and looked up at them expressionless.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can. Can you get your butt off my seat?" asked the leader of the group nicely, a bit _too_ nicely.

"I'm sorry, but I do believe that Miss Nine assigned me to this chair."

"Well can I just sit here? Jeez."

I jerked a bit, that comment was quite repulsive. But I do want to get Lavi out of my hair, _literally_. So I sighed, picked up my stuff, and went to the very end of the class. There was an empty table, I would assume that no one would bother me there. As I headed towards to the table, I glanced at Lavi. He had a hurt expression on his face. What did I do to hurt him? Then the girl plopped herself down onto the chair and started chatting endlessly with Lavi. Then more and more girls started to do the same thing as they surround him. I saw Lavi sigh and placed his chin onto the palm of his hand. I then started to feel guilt, pity him. Who would want to hear girls chat endlessly about something boring? I sighed to myself and went back to work. Then something thonked the back of my head.

"Oww!" I cried. I turned around, then grinned with my eyes wide open.

"Hey Al!" Daisya said, he grinned. Then he tucked my neck inside his arm and gave me a tough noogie.

"This is so cool! You're in my history class!" I exclaimed as I straightened my cap and hair.

"Yeah! Hey, let me see your schedule,"

I gradually handed him my paper. Then my hopes fell as a sad smile appeared his face.

"I only have you in history, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, well it's still great that I have you at least in one of my classes!"

I smiled, well at least I get to be with Daisya. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist. In a moment Daisya slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulder. Then we departed when someone sneered, "Eww! Look, two gay people hugging!"

"We're not gay!" Daisya protested.

"I'm a girl." I muttered.

"Al, say that louder! How in the world are people going to know that you're a girl if you just mumble like that?"

"I'm a girl." I stated, only louder.

"Cheeya right! If you're really a girl, then prove it to us!" called out a boy.

"Who would call a girl 'Allen'?" said another.

Then everybody roared in laughter. I rolled my eyes, Daisya started to argue, then someone insulted his hat. As Daisya went back to his emo corner, sulking, I stoked his back in pity. The nerve of those people, if they were Christians, I bet life would be a whole lot easier! If only God would enter their lives, and save them from Satan. Then Lavi shot me a 'please sit next to me?' look, I shot back a 'no' look. Yeah, I know, short, but what else could I say, erm, look actually. Lavi them pouted, a puppy face. I twitched in annoyance. This guy is seriously immature, and he's freaking 17! Then Lavi got up, rushed to me, pulled my hand, then ran to the door.

"Huh? Lavi, where are you going?" asked a girl.

"Oh, I just need to talk to Allen for a sec, please don't follow me." Then he flashed a seductive smile, causing all the girls to squeal and faint. I looked at him with pure disgust, Lavi just sighed in tiredness and went out the room. Lavi dragged me in the halls, probably so that the girls who would wake up from their unconsciousness wouldn't eavesdrop.

"Allen, why're you trying to avoid me?" Lavi asked, with seriousness in his voice.

I stared at him with disbelief. Could he REALLY not know WHY I've been trying to avoid him. Think Lavi! Use that so called brain of yours! I thought that you actually had a super memory, now used it! After looking at me for awhile, he flushed, "Oh, you're still angry about the kiss, aren't you?"

"Yes." I monotonously replied.

"Well, that was like two days ago! Can't you just forget about it?" Lavi retorted.

Two days ago? TWO DAYS AGO? He makes it sound as if the kiss happened two months ago! How stupid can he be! I can't believe that he's even 17! HOLY CRUD! Why, why! *mental break down *

"Lavi," I said through my gritted teeth, "you kissed me. You just kissed me and left me standing there. I was so utterly shocked that I was moping in bed. Just because you're all high and mighty doesn't give you the rights just to do whatever you want."

Lavi just stood there, amazed. As for me, I was calmly glaring at him. He then looked down, I couldn't see his eyes since they were covered by his hair. Then I felt my throat tightened, my eyes felt as if they wanted to pop out. Was I about to cry? No, I couldn't cry out of something silly! I'm not like _those_ girls who would ball out their eye sockets just because their boyfriends dumped them. That would be stupid! I swallowed the extra produced saliva that used to be the tears that were meant to fall down my cheeks.

"I see Allen, heh, you're right. I have no right, lets go back to class, shall we?" Lavi said, he grasped hold of my hand and started to walk. I was rather dumbfounded, how could Lavi still touch me after that comment I just said. I still couldn't see his face, due to the fact that he still stared down at the ground.

"You know," Lavi said, "at first, I thought that you would be the same as all the girls. Loud and annoying. Then after awhile, I figured that you were completely different from the others. You were so different that I wanted to know you, and then my curiosity took over me."

I cocked my head in confusion. What was this? This isn't really a dare, is it?

"I, heh, then followed you. I pretty much stalked you almost wherever you went." My eyes widened, Lavi is a stalker?

"I'm not saying that I'm a stalker," YES YOU ARE! "It's just that I wanted to know what you did. I couldn't build up the courage to go up and talk to you, knowing that you might completely ignore me. But, but that trait of yours amazed me. I never met a girl who can be so, so different! Even all the tomboys try to get my attention."

Tomboys, huh?

"So you like me just because I ignore you?" I asked, I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or not. No, I shouldn't be flattered, the guy just like me cause I pay no attention to his looks.

"That's not the only reason. I even saw how you rescued that kitten that was helplessly mewing on the streets when it was about to get run over by a car."

I gawked, Lavi saw that?

"Y-you…" I trailed, I thought that no one was there! Well, I did feel the presence of someone, but how in the world did I know that it was Lavi?

"I even saw you do many kind things too like get that kid's balloon from a tree, help an old lady with her groceries, and even shield a little girl from being hit by a bully. And even though you get no credit for your good deeds, you still help others."

I gasped, "Lavi! You really are a stalker!"

He chuckled, "I'm just saying. You see, not only you're different, but also you are kind and generous. You think of others instead of yourself and help them. You even tried to rescue me when you thought that sharks were about to eat me."

The blood rushed to my head. Dang you Lavi! Why did you have to bring that up? Oh the humiliation! Then Lavi stopped and grasped my shoulders. His face was serious, even his eyes, although the other eye is covered by an eye patch, I could tell that seriousness is in that.

"Allen," he said.

I tore my eyes from him, my bangs covering my eyes. I squeezed them shut.

"But, I'm a freak Lavi, I can't understand how you could like me." I mumbled.

Then he roughly brought me to his chest. I gasped in surprise.

"Allen, I don't care how you look like. It matters what's inside, right? Besides," he faced me with a goofy smile, "I still think that you're overly cute! Even if you have a deformed arm!"

I gasped and paled.

Lavi cocked his head in confusion, "Huh? Allen, did I say something wrong?"

"You…JERK!" I thrust my fist right across his cheek, sending him flying and crashing into a wall. There was a dent where his head made contact. Unfortunately he was not unconscious.

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell was that for Allen?"

"You saw my arm? When!" I roared.

Lavi cringed, "Erm, b-before w-when I-I was s-s-sleeping with you in t-the park,"

"WHAT!"

"W-what's the matter? I did say that I didn't care that you have a deformed arm!"

"No, no," I knelt down and buried my face. This is all too wrong! Lavi wasn't suppose to see it, I wasn't even suppose to show it to Daisya when I was little! Luckily Daisya said that he would keep it a secret and never tell a soul. I don't know why but master told me that I have to never show my arm to anyone no matter what. I guess it has something to do with my authority, but I don't know. And now, Lavi, the one who saw my arm, knows about it.

"Allen? I'm sorry, you didn't want anyone to see your arm, did you?" Lavi asked.

I warily nodded, my head still covered.

"What happened to it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell." I said, my voice muffled.

"Please Allen? And look at me," his voice pleading. I sighed and looked up, Lavi was kneeling in front of me.

"No," I sniffed, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone no matter what."

"…I bet that you never show anyone your arm before, have you?"

"…"

"You did, did you?"

"…"

"Allen, that's so mean! I did say that I didn't care about your arm, and you still can't tell _or_ show me but already did to someone else?"

"It's not like I knew that I wasn't suppose to tell or show my arm! I was young, very young okay!" I retorted.

"Well who did you show it to then?"

"Daisya,"

"_Daisya_?"

"Yes Daisya! He's my best friend! Practically my brother in fact! I would tell him ANYTHING! Even about my crushes,…when I get some crushes at least."

Lavi's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? You trust him more than you trust me? Allen, I show you love but all he has shown you is rough housing and such!"

Anger flooded within me. Who does he think he is anyway! What right does he have to talk about my friend that way? And doesn't he know that I knew Daisya when I was a kid? Plus Daisya always been with me through thick and thin, I would rather choose him over Lavi. Even if that means if I have to pick a love companion, I would still choose him over Lavi. …Okay…eww….nevermind, he's too much like a brother to me anyway. Well…when I adopt some kids when I'm older, Daisya will be the uncle and Lavi will be some stranger to them! So HAH!

"Lavi, I do believe that you have no authority to say that," I said calmly, lightly glaring at him.

Lavi sighed and looked at me with sad eyes, "Allen, I'm sorry. It's just that I want-"

"Oh, it's always what you want is it?" I said, close to yelling. I stood up, "Lavi, you are surrounded by people who respect you, even though it may be annoying you have no idea how painful it is to be in my place! Don't you think you have enough? What more do you need!"

Then Lavi shot up and furiously grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, I was instantly scared. Lavi looked so serious and scary now.

"Allen, I want you!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Eh?"

"I'm saying that I love you Allen Walker!"

I gasped in shock. I stared at the burning emerald eye. I always heard Lavi say that he likes me, but I never thought that he was serious! I always thought he was joking due to that goofy personality of his!

"Y-you can't be serious," I whispered.

"What more do I have to do to get it through your thick head Allen!" Lavi angrily yelled.

"I-" then I was cut off by a pair of lips. When our lips departed, we gasped for air. Lavi looked at me sternly, "I really do love you Allen, why can't you realize that?"

"I…don't know…" I mumbled softly, I stared down at the ground. What in the world was happening? Then my face became hot, for once I was blushing.

"Allen, please try to understand," Lavi pleaded.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Lavi, you're such an idiot, I understand."

He smiled a little, "Not much a bigger idiot than you,"

My face aggressively heated, I pressed my forehead against his chest.

"Oh, Allen, you're blushing! Aren't you?" Lavi teased.

"Y-yeah," I muttered.

"*gasp * And you admitted it too!"

"Stupid, I'm a Christian! I'm not supposed to lie!"

Then Lavi brought me to a hug. My eyes watered.

"So," he whispered into my ear, "I guess we're going out now, huh?"

……………………………………………………………………….

"OWW! SHIT! What the hell was that for Allen!" Lavi screamed as he clutched his stomach, "You didn't have to knee me you know!"

"What makes you think that I want to go out with you?"

"What! You got to be kidding me! After what I did, you still don't like me?"

"…I never said that I hate you."

"Oh, so you do like me!"

I whipped my head towards Lavi to glare at him, the buffoon was grinning like an idiot.

"No, I just consider you as a friend now," I stated.

His face dropped into disappointment. Then smiled again.

"Well, that's okay! I'll make you fall for me then!"

My brow irked, "Me? Fall for you? I'd like to see you try,"

Lavi waggled his brows, "Oh, but I will Allen Walker!"

I sighed. This isn't going to be good. I told Lavi that we should head back for class. We walked back without saying a word, Lavi was just smiling to himself. He was walking with his hands behind his head, I walked tiredly. Dang, we probably have about 40 more minutes of class left! I looked up and stared at the lights that shined bitterly, I'm probably as bitter as they are. So, maybe selfish, I'm so selfish that I couldn't accept Lavi, the guy who just wanted to be close to me. Life is so difficult! Then Lavi opened the door.

"Ladies first!" Lavi said with a cheery smile.

I entered the room. And plopped down on my seat. I covered my head with my arms, why am I so tired!

"Hey Al, what did Lavi say to you? It took you guys a long time," Daisya said as he walked toward me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

"Oh, and you better finish your work before Miss Nine gets here."

"What! Everyone's done!" I said disbelieving.

"Yeah, since Lavi was gone, everybody had nothing better to do."

What? Just because the school's number one attractive guy isn't here doesn't mean you guys have nothing better to do! Do the same thing that you guys do even when he's not here!

"Do you know when she's soming back?" Lavi asked, well to Daisya but all the girls answered for him.

"No, but probably soon," they said.

"No!" I whined, I rushed through my work, but Lavi just carelessly sat there.

"Don't tell me that you're already finished," I asked.

"No, I didn't even start it," Lavi said.

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"Why are you even talking to him?" retorted a girl.

"Yes, why am I talking to him?" I muttered. Apparently Lavi heard this and sighed.

"Okay, whoever does my work in time gets a kiss from me," declared Lavi.

"KYAAAAA!!!" screamed all the girls.

My jaw dropped, what the heck is he planning to do? Then all the girls went back to their seat and started writing down.

"What the heck are you doing?" I hissed to him.

He gave me a lopsided grin, "Trying to make you fall for me."

"Well this isn't very impressing," I said monotonously.

"No, I'm trying to make you jealous."

Jealous? Did he forget that I couldn't get jealous because I am a Christian? Jealousy is a sin, well envy is, but it's close to what envy is anyway!

"LAVI! I'M DONE!"

I turned around to see the lucky contestant and paled.

"Ashley?" I squeaked.

"Freak-a-tard," she retorted.

Lavi scanned the paper, then he gave a smile to Ashley.

"Yeah, you did well."

"WHAT!" all the girls, including me, cried.

"Huh? What's that Allen? Are you jealous?" Lavi said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah freak, are you jealous?" sneered Ashley.

Heck like I would be jealous! Lavi, this girl is the one who poured coffee on me every Saturday! She is the one who mainly pushes me around and calls me names. The one who hurts me, and PUSHED MY PRESCIOUS FOOD TO THE GROUND!

Then Lavi pulled Ashley to his chest, I could see a strong hold of blush all over her cheeks. Lavi, on the other hand, had his eyes clearly dull out of interest. All the girls cried, "No! No! Don't do it Lavi!" But the red head did, he pressed his lips into Ashley's and started making out. When their lips departed, Ashley huffed for air, Lavi just smirk at me. I twitched in disgust.

"This makes me like you less you know," I stated.

"You lie!" Lavi teased.


	17. Last Option, Jealousy

"Allen!" Rhode cried as she glomped me. I gasped in surprise, no, I gasped for the lack of oxygen. The girl was practically strangling me.

"Ally, please come back! Classes were so horrible without you!" Rhode balled. I sighed in exasperation.

Classes, yeah, they were horrible. As I expected, the other students increased their insults since I moved up two grades. Also I've been getting a lot death threats from Lavi (not much anymore) and Kanda fan girls. Hey, I can't help it that I sit next to the two!

And you know what? There's more. Remember when Lavi kissed Ashley in history? Well the people who witnessed the scene started gossiping, then a rumor was spread throughout the school like within 3 seconds. The rumor was that Lavi and Ashley were dating, and to my surprise they were. Remember what Lavi said to me earlier? "I'm going to make you jealous so that you'll fall for me!" Okay, he might not have said exactly like that, well I'm only human, I don't have the same super memory like that red head so please, no torches!

When Lavi said that he was dating Ashley to a curious Lavi fan girl, there has been a whole lot of crying going on. I can't even hear myself think right now since nearly every single girl is crying, even here in this cafeteria! When Lavi said that he's going to make me jealous, he doesn't know that his plan isn't going to work. Why? Cause one: I don't like the red head, well I did admit that I see him as a friend after he confessed to me, but the guy never gives up does he? And two: I'm a Christian. A follower of Christ, jealousy is a sin. If I become jealous to Ashley then I am sinning, which I rarely ever do. Well, I admit that I can't control my feelings, which would be inhuman. And besides, I know that people would fall for certain people that they would want to hate, but their feelings would take over. So it would be normal for me to fall into jealousy- wait, hold on, what did I just say? No, no! Like I would be jealous at Ashley for having Lavi, no way! Like I care about that red headed retard!

"Ally? Allen, ALLEN!" Rhode screamed into my ear, cutting me off from my thoughts. (Also breaking my ear drums)

"Ow! Gah, what now Rhode?" I asked bitterly as I held my throbbing ear.

"You were spacing out. Did you even hear what I said?" Rhode snapped as she placed her hands on her hip.

I nervously laughed, stroking the back of my head, "Uhh, sure I did! You were saying something about me going back to your class and that your classes were horrible?"

"What else?"

"What else? Umm, what did you say again?"

"Allen!" Rhode scolded while scowling, "I said that you should tell Daddy that you should go back being a freshman!"

I irked a brow, "Why? It's not like I'm failing yet,"

Rhode then used her fake teary eye technique, which I should inform you guys that puppy and any sappy eyed attacks are worthless when using on me, "But classes were terrible without you!"

"Why?" I sighed, "Don't tell me that the others started to pick on you,"

Rhode scoffed, "No, of course not silly,"

I sighed again. I would have known better. No one ever make fun of Rhode and gets away alive or severely damaged. I learned that in the fifth day of school, and no, I did not make fun of Rhode, it was some other guy wearing green converse.

"Okay then, what is the problem?"

Rhode then clutched the hem of her skirt, "Classes are so boring!"

I stared at her with pure disbelief, "You got to be kidding me, that's the main reason?"

Rhode then narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Not only that, but the teacher calls on me more often since you're not there to answer the questions,"

I blinked the pinched the bridge of my nose while letting out an exhausted sigh, "Rhode, you are unbelievable,"

She shrugged, "I try,"

"Well, lets get lunch, shall we?"

Rhode smiled brightly, some change of mood. We walked towards the line of people that were waiting for their orders. While walking there, I saw Lavi sitting next to Ashley. I saw him putting his arm over her shoulders as Ashley kissed his face. Lavi was smiling, but somehow I saw his brow twitching. Lavi wasn't having a good time, was he? I would have figured since he's dating a psycho chick. And to my surprise earlier, Ashley didn't make any enemies. All the girls just rushed to her and started shooting questions like "How was it?" or "Was he a good kisser?" or "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" If you didn't remember what happened to the previous chapter, Lavi kissed Ashley. I still couldn't get that disgusting image off of my head!

Just then Rhode called out to me, before I could turn around I bumped into someone. I staggered backwards and fell onto my bottom, "Oww," I whined.

"Che, watch it bean sprout."

I looked up and saw Kanda, oh how the angels sings, "Oh crap,"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the only guy in school with a girly hairdo," I said monotonously.

I saw a vain throb on his head, "What did you call me?" Kanda dangerously demanded.

I wasn't sure what Rhode was doing. I would assume that she was staring dreamily at the older teen. I could even sense the imaginary hearts popping out of her eyes and the girly aroma. Yuck…

I rolled my eyes, "What, you're deaf? No surprise there."

Kanda stayed calm, I think, "Call me that again and I'll break your teeth bean sprout."

My brow twitched. Where did he get his gentleman like manners from? A neanderthal?

"The names Allen you jerk. A-L-L-E-N," I said as loud and clear as I possibly can. Kanda just rolled his eyes.

"Che, like I care,"

"Wow, you really are deaf aren't you? Do you lack brain cells also since you can't remember my name after me telling you 3 seconds ago?"

Kanda glared at me, "Get in my way again and you'll end up in the hospital,"

I glared back, "What, did you forget that I'm a girl too?"

"You hardly even look like one. You should go to a surgeon to have that fixed,"

I scowled as he smirked, then I smiled politely, "Oh really? Then we should switch genders then! I'm sure that feminine face of yours would go splendid as a girl,"

Everyone who listened to our battle of insults 'ooh'ed. Someone even called out, "Oh, diss!" Kanda whipped his head to the person who just said that and glared.

I chuckled, "So Kanda, how about you prove to me that you're a guy by helping me up. Come on chap, be a gentleman,"

Kanda gritted his teeth and walked passed me. Well so much for being a gentleman, or a guy for that matter. I picked myself up, without the help of the Japanese teen. Then turned around to Rhode, who, erm, who's mouth was hanging wide open. I blinked, "Umm, Rhode?"

Then without warning, I was tackled by the short haired teen, "Oof! Rhode!"

"Ally! I was like two feet away from Yuu Kanda! Can you believe it? OMG (osh)! OMG (osh)!" Rhode squealed, I think the girl's hyperventilating. But more importantly, her seriously tight hug was too much for me to bear. (I added the 'osh' so that it'll spell 'gosh' at the end of OMG, plus osh.)

"Gah! Rhode, you're crushing my ribs!" I cried out.

"Allen! This is by far the best day ever!" Wait, didn't she just complained that her classes were terrible?

"I'm gonna faint! I think my ribs cracked!" I squeaked.

"Rhode, you're going to kill Al,"

She let me go as I quickly consumed the air. I placed my hand on my chest and turned around to see Daisya. Rhode ran to Daisya and started squealing, "I was two feet away from Kanda! Can't you believe it? And what's more amazing, Ally just talked to him again!"

I sighed, then I noticed Daisya being tensed.

"Daisya? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? O-oh, I'm fine Al," he grinned, though I could tell that he was frowning inside. Before I could say anymore Rhode grasped our hands, "Come on, lets get lunch!"

* * *

Lenalee's POV

* * *

I was utterly amazed, did Kanda just talked to the same girl, _again_? I looked back at Lavi who was sitting next to his new girlfriend. What was happening to my friends! Kanda used to be a calm and collected guy, now whenever he sees that girl with the bleached hair he gets an argument going on! And he starts having one of the longest conversations on his own free will, two minutes! Two whole minutes! And now what's with Lavi? Lavi doesn't date! He always complains about the girls being annoying in this school, and now he's dating one of them? If you must know, I'm having a mental break down since I am very, and this is a very big very in fact, very worried.

I'm actually happy for Kanda. That girl, I think is a girl from what Lavi said, might become Kanda's lover who will fill that empty void in his heart. But for Lavi, I'm deeply worried. It's pretty obvious that he's not having an enjoyable time. His smiles were fake, but no one really noticed. His girlfriend was clinging onto his arm the whole time while chatting endlessly.

I puffed out my cheeks, I remembered the time when Lavi and I dated. He asked me out, and I said 'sure'. But the whole date thing was okay I suppose. The only thing we pretty much did was hug and go out on dates. But really, we were too much like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Lavi never did kiss me either. It was probably because of my over protective brother or the fact that he didn't want to. But he kissed Ashley so why not me? I shook my head away from the confused thoughts. What am I saying? I was his first girlfriend after all. So why should I be worried about that?

What confused me more was why did Lavi date a girl that was dead annoying?

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

"So Lavi babe, when should we go out?" asked Ashley. I smiled tiredly at the annoying girl.

"Erm, how about-"

"Oooooh! I know, how about tonight?" she squealed loudly.

I sighed, "Umm, sorry but I'm busy tonight, some other time, okay?"

She pouted, then agreed. I mentally groaned with relief. Allen, please fall for me now! I'm desperate for you, not to mention that this savage witch is killing me! Man, Ashley is deadpan ANNOYING! All she does is chat and yap and squeal and giggle and gossip and whatever! I couldn't even keep up with what she was talking about since it was all "Chit chat chit, hee hee hee, SQUEAL! Gossip, chat, gossip, OMG! Giggle giggle, gasp! SQUEAL!" ARGAHH! I wish I was talking to Allen right now. Whenever I talk to her, it's really fun. Talking to her sucks me in, I just get deeper into her conversations. Even though the girl just insults me (not to mention getting me injured) I have an enjoyable time. Even the solitary samurai, Yuu, gets caught into talking to her. I don't blame him. But still, there is no way that I could let him have her!

I would have realized that seducing her would get me severely injured. And I already tried to impress her by my surfing skills and telling her about my intelligence. I even show her affection but still nothing! And when I confessed my love to her, she just thinks of me as a friend! Well there goes my manhood. But whatever it takes, I still want Allen to be mine. Making her jealous is now my only option.

"Lavi honey!" Ashley says as she glomps onto my arm. Man, hasn't the girl held my arm enough? I think I sprang a muscle.

"Yeah Ashley?" I replied, forcing a smile.

She pouted, "I told you, call me baby! No need to hide it, we are dating after all,"

Yeah, and I want to gag out all the substance in my stomach onto that shirt that you're wearing.

"Sure thing, _b-baby_, so what did you need?"

"Can I feed you?"

I blinked, "Erm, sure,"

She squealed and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth. I nearly choked, but luckily I restrained the urge to spit it all out and bitterly gulped it all down.

"Mmmm, that was yummy, baby,"

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"Makes me wonder how you never get fat after eating all that," pondered Rhode.

I chugged a bottle of water and belched, "I'm just hungry,"

Rhode scrunched her face, "Eww! Ally, that's gross!"

Daisya belched right in her ear, I laughed out loud. Man, if only you could see her face, totally priceless! But sadly Daisya was being thrown right across the cafeteria and being pounded by a very, very angry girl.

"C-calm down R-Rhode!" I tried to say between my laughs.

I clutched my stomach and kept on laughing! After I regained control, I was about to separate the two, but before I could, a hand laid on my shoulder. I turned and saw Debitto, Jasdero was holding two trays (probably holding Debitto's also) I blinked, what got me off guard was that Debitto was actually touching me, weird. And also his expression was quite, dreary. He was frowning, a scary frown.

"Umm, yeah Debitto?" I asked.

Debitto just continued to stare at me. Just then Rhode popped in between us, holding the collar of a knocked out Daisya. His nose is bleeding, I couldn't even see his pupils in his eyes. Dang Rhode, how hard did you beat him up?

"Huh? Debby, I didn't know that you went to school. Didn't even see you in breakfast," Rhode said as she tossed Daisya's limp body elsewhere.

"Hey Rhode, don't throw him like trash-" before I could finish, Debitto grabbed my wrist. I think the circulation of my blood was cut off just now.

"Oww! What do you want now Debitto?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"We need to talk," he said, a rather straight answer than a slurred one. I irked my brow in suspicion, Rhode just giggled uncontrollably.

"Ooh, gonna propose now Debby?" Rhode asked. I cocked my head, propose?

"Shove it, come on, lets go. And don't follow Rhode," Debitto said, dangerously.

I lightly shuddered to his dangerous tone, Rhode just shrugged and smiled, "I wouldn't even bother. You two have fun now!"

Eh? H-have fun? Wait! Is Debitto going to do something to me? I'm too young to die! If you haven't known, Debitto is quite the fighter, no one ever looks down at him unless they want a broken leg, arm, and jaw. He even might do it to a girl! Wait, I know kung fu, so I might have a chance to live.

"Stupid Rhode," Debitto muttered. He dragged me outside of the cafeteria. When he finally let go of me, I rubbed my sore wrist, man, does he work out or something?

"So…why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"…"

I sighed, "If you're just going to stand there, I'll go inside and eat,"

Before I could turn around, he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against a wall. I winced at the brutal force from the sophomore, he looked at me sternly. Somehow I could detect a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Ehh," I squeaked.

"Talk,"

"…What?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why were you and Lavi making out in the halls?"

I paled, he saw that?


	18. Lavi Goes To Starbucks, Oh The Horror!

"…What?"

"I asked you why were you fucking kissing that Bookman!" Debitto growled.

I breathed, then exhaling my breath in pure nervousness. I could not believe this, Debitto saw Lavi and I kiss, well, technically Lavi kissed me. But what the heck am I going to say? Lavi likes me so he kissed me? I don't think that there will be a chance that Debby here will believe me.

"Well?"

"Uhh…" I trailed. What really am I going to say?

"Well, you're not going to believe me anyway," I mumbled.

"Try me."

"Okay, Lavi has a crush on me so he confessed to me and kissed me," I said quickly.

Debitto looked like a mixture of shock and surprise, well, more like shock. I squeezed my eyes, waiting for the harmful reply from the emo boy standing in front of me. Not in fear, but the fact that Debitto showers spit on me whenever he raises his voice. Do you want spit in your eyes? I don't think so.

"Are you serious?"

I snapped my eyes open. Did I just hear despair in his voice? He didn't shout at me, wait, why would he shout at me for kissing Lavi? Sure he's a popular guy and everything, but it's not he looks down at us. So why, why would Debitto be so mad or at least upset about that? I would have suspect that he would tease and laugh and tell every girl in school, probably the universe, about the kiss so that I would be chased around and have a 'Massacre Allen Walker' parade high on my heels. This doesn't make any sense, those it have any connection to what Rhode said earlier? A 'confession'?

"Why are you so upset about it?" I asked after nodding slowly.

"I-I'm not upset at all you stupid tomboy!"

I resisted the urge to slap my face and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Sure you aren't, forcefully bringing me here and raising your voice. You are definitely not angry at all," I sarcastically retorted while rolling my eyes.

"So, do you like him?"

"Huh?" I said, not catching the quick reply. Funny, I would have imagined Debitto remarking me back, but I never witnessed him resisting the urge to.

"Do you like him," he said again, but louder this time.

"Do I like…Lavi?" I stared at him wide eyed, I would have assumed he meant 'do I _love _him.'

I shook my head in response, "I told him that I like him as a friend, nothing more."

"Then why did you two kiss?"

I sighed, "I told you, he kissed me because he likes me. I didn't even tell him what I think about him before the kiss. Any way, why are you being so serious about this?" I added after the explanation.

"I-I am not being serious! You're just a stupid tomboy!" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you are,"

While he was fuming, I stood there deep in thought. Lavi is trying to make me jealous by dating Ashley, if his plan actually works, will I be dating him then? I'm not actually sure if I might live while dating the more popular guy in school, or the whole school wide nation. Life could be better since I'm with him, or yet, even worse. (Lavi fan girls are scary) Girls might get on my case, guys will start gawking, there will be a load full of gossip, and my friendship might change. I can imagine Rhode being all happy for me, probably, but the more I be with the popular group, the more I spend less with the others. I might get pulled away from Daisya while we practice soccer. Rhode won't be able to talk to me much, or spare secrets with me. And the twins, Jasdebi? What about them? I don't know, I know for sure that Jasdero won't change. But Debitto is acting all emotional ever since he figured out the kiss. Is this really Debitto who I'm talking to?

"So, I guess that was you're first kiss, right?" he said, breaking the mid silence.

I looked up at him, our eyes not meeting. Debitto was staring hard at the ground, I could see a tint of…sadness somewhere in his make up covered face. Seriously, what kind of boy wears makeup?"

"…" Wait, did he say 'first kiss'? Am I going to confide to this boy again? And tell him about my 'romantic' hike with the red headed cyclops? Yeah, as if. But yet, I cannot lie either, so what should I say. I bit my bottom lip, if I tell him the truth, I'll be seeing Debitto going in rage or go cutting himself as his usual emo self. Man, the world's not going to end so quit damaging your bodies you emos!

"…Lavi was my first kiss," I answered, well technically that isn't a lie.

"Oh, I see. But…you don't have feelings for him."

"No,"

Why are we retracing the things that I just said? What's with Debitto?

"Debitto," I said, "Why are you so concerned about this? And don't say that I'm stupid or anything else, I want an answer."

"I-I-I, the truth is…I always l-l-li-"

"You what?"

I waited for the boy to come up with an answer. But I just watched him stutter and flush a bit. Is this the 'confession' that Rhode was talking about? Is Debitto really going to confide to me about something?

"I I-like y-y-"

I blinked, "You like what?"

"I-Forget about this!"

He kept his head low, I couldn't see the expression on his face. He quickly brushed past me, and went away. I was just standing there, waiting for the never coming answer to arrive to my eardrums. Knowing that it'll never come, I sighed and went back inside. What was Debitto going to say? He first started saying that he liked something, but like what? Man, Rhode and Daisya were right, I am oblivious to everything!

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

~after school~

"Bye sweetie!" Ashley called, "Remember to call me!"

"Yeah, sure," I said weary. She freaking had to remind me like 57 times!

I walked out of the building feeling free. Yes! At least I could keep my freedom for now. Damn, dating Ashley was the worst idea that I have ever came up with. I should have dated someone else. Ashley is so clingy! Whenever she sees me talking to Lenalee, she pulls my arm way and glare at her! Then she lectures me saying that I'm cheating on her. Come on! I'm just talking to my best friend here. Maybe I should dump her and go for another, nah, then Lenalee would know and scold me.

I stretched my arms, then remembering the book that I got for Allen. Darn, I forgot to give it to her during class. Should I give it to her tomorrow? *ding * Wait, didn't Takk and Johnny say that Allen works in Starbucks? I could go see her there! Man Lavi, you are one smart dude. I rushed over to the store around the block.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"Hello Nella!" Jerry greeted me as I entered the store.

"Hey Jerry," I greeted back.

I grabbed my uniform from my backpack and headed toward the bathroom to change. When I was finished, I replaced my cap backwards and went to the counter.

"Hello Nella, how was school?" said Miranda.

"Oh you know, same as always."

"So how is it being in junior year?"

"…It's pretty interesting,"

Miranda smiled, "So how are the boys there?"

I cocked my head in confusion, "Boys? Well, I suppose that they are nicer than the ones in freshman year. But knowing that they come from my school, things could change."

Miranda gave out a chuckle and headed to her station. I leaned on the counter and blew a sigh. There weren't many customers yet, so I pulled out my homework and started on it. When I heard the automatic doorbell ring, I shoved my homework into my backpack and looked up. But seeing this customer made me want to shove my entire head into the pack.

"L-Lavi?"

"Oh, hey Allen!" he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Getting coffee of course,"

I resisted the urge to hit my forehead onto the counter multiple times. Mr. Johnny and Takk told him, didn't they? To actually think that they cared about me, but they don't. By showing their hate towards me, they had to tell the red head where I work. Great, just my day.

"Sure you do, and since when did you drink coffee?" I asked while raising a brow.

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Heh, well I drink it every morning. And sometimes I drink it in the afternoon,"

"Really, and when did you start coming here?"

"Ever since I heard that you worked here,"

I groaned, letting my shoulders droop. Does this idiot really want to get closer to me? Can't he see that I don't want to be with him in anyway? He is so darn annoying! Who the heck wants to be with him!

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I asked while placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh crap, you mean Ashley? Hell no! She is so damn annoying! God, I thought that I'll never get rid of her,"

"I totally agree with you, but what I don't agree is that language that you use." I monotonously said.

"What, you don't cuss, do you?"

"No, and I especially hate it when people use God's name in vain, so don't say it unless you're talking about Him or praying to Him."

"Oh all right, you religious monkey," he snorted.

"Thanks, so what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want? What's your order?"

He blinked, then formed his lips to an 'o', "Umm, I'll have a latte."

"In what size?"

"Err, medium."

"'Kay, I'll be back with your order."

I walked over and told Jerry to make a latte, then I walked over and passed a smiling Miranda.

"Umm, what are you smiling about Miranda?" I asked. Strange, Miranda usually frowns and sulk about how pathetic she says that she is. Which, not trying to be mean here, is somewhat true.

"Oh, Nella, I saw you talking to that handsome young man over there. Do you know him?"

I sighed, "Yes, sadly. He is some annoying classmate." I said, not mentioning the part about us kissing and he liking me, I wouldn't want Miranda getting a heart attack.

"Oh? It seems that he likes you."

"Heh, yeah, well…" like you want to know Miranda.

"Do you like him back?"

I nearly choked on a piece of saliva, "What?"

She smiled warmly at me, "You know, a crush."

"Eww, no! There is no way that I like an idiot like him! He's too much of a weirdo to be likeable,"

"Hey!" Lavi shouted.

"See what I mean?" I sighed.

She just chuckled and turned away. I tell you, she is like the mother that I never had, but sometimes I could never understand her like why did she think of herself as a failure every single minute when she has done nothing wrong, sometimes she doesn't that is. After the latte was done, I walked over to the counter meeting a pouting Lavi.

"What?" I asked.

"That wasn't very nice of you Allen, calling me an idiot and a weirdo."

"Hey, don't deny the truth." I said while shrugging.

"So," he said while changing to a sly grin, "do you like me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "If you were eavesdropping properly, you would have heard me say 'no', stupid,"

"I did hear you say that, but I want to know the truth," he said before sipping his drink, "do you like me?"

"No,"

"That was a quick reply,"

"Whatever,"

I bend over to my backpack and reached for Lavi's clothes that was in the plastic bag. Remember how I never gave it back to him? Well now I'm returning it back to him. I just want to get rid of the nightmares.

"Here," I tossed it to him.

"Huh," Lavi caught the package, looked at me curiously, then turned back to it, "Hey, these are my clothes that I gave to you in Sunday."

"Yep,"

He smiled, "Thanks, oh, I got something for you too."

I irked a brow, this better not be anything stupid. If it is, I'll be sure that Lavi will be getting a broken arm.

"First close your eyes,"

"Why, so that you can lay _another_ on me?" I asked suspiciously.

"No," he scoffed, "and if I did, you'll be giving me a black eye,"

"Make that two, I don't care that you wear an eye patch, you're still getting two,"

"Just close your eyes!"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Now hold out your hands,"

I did what he said, then I felt something cold and hard on my palms.

"Now, open!"

I opened my eyes and stared at the object wide eyed.

"P-P-Phantom of the Opera!" I stammered.

Lavi grinned ear to ear, "Happy?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Oh, well I recently remembered that the first time that I met you, you were reading romance so I figured I'd give you romance!"

I narrowed my eyes, "I still won't fall for you, you know,"

He shrugged, "Ya, I'd figured you would say that. I'm just giving you this book as a token for my gratitude for coming with me to my secret surf spot."

"Uh, thanks for the book,"

"No prob, but what I don't get is that how a tomboy like you like reading romance?"

"Ally reads romance?"

We looked behind Lavi and found Daisya and Rhode standing by the doorway. I would know that Rhode would go lovey dovey over the boy, but she was too shocked about me 'liking' romance. Daisya also was standing there shocked.

"As a matter of fact-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth from preventing him to spill out my secret.

"No, no! Of course not! Why would I read romance? That's disgusting," I said, smiling nervously.

"But he said-"

"He said that why would I like reading, um, Romans from the Bible," I interrupted Daisya.

The two looked at each other and started laughing, "Cheeya, like our Al likes reading love crap!"

Rhode stopped laughing and glared at Daisya, "Romance isn't 'crap', it's pure genius!"

"Like it is brat,"

"Shut it! Romance is amazing! Boys like you can't see its beauty, Daisy!"

"It's Daisy A!"

While the two continue their bickering, I pulled Lavi to the very end of the store where we take out the garbage. When I let go of him, he stared at me strangely.

"Umm, Allen, why did you tell your friends that you don't read romance?"

"Because, if they knew that I read romance then they won't treat me the same!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

I groaned, "Well for starters, Jasdebi would call be a 'girly girl'," I shuddered.

"Rhode would do some girly things on me, and Daisya might stop acting…acting like Daisya to me!" I exclaimed.

Lavi folded his arms and raised a brow, "So, you don't want your friends treating you like a girl?"

"Precisely," I said while pointing.

Before I knew it, Lavi went down on his knees and started laughing. I could almost see tears running down his face.

"What?"

"Allen, you're too funny," he said between laughs.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, just don't tell them, okay?"

"Then what's in it for me?"

I blinked, "…What do you want?"

He smiled slyly, "You to become my girlfriend?"

"Lavi," I said while giving him a scowl, "I don't want to be your girlfriend, I don't even want to be one! I already told you, I think of you as a FRIEND, nothing more,"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Even if I make you jealous?"

"Gah! Will you just shut up about this relationship crud already!"

"Says the girl who reads love,"

I ruffled my hair in stress. What's it gonna take this red head to understand that I DO NOT WANT TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND? Sure I read romance all the time, but only because I find it rather interesting. I'm not even interested in young relationships. I might be when I'm an adult, but for now, I'm not! Is Lavi going to torment me until I crack and says 'yes'?

"Okay, what else do you want besides being your girlfriend?"

"Well, I pretty much want only that,"

"Lavi!"

"I'll think about it, I'll tell you later,"

And that, we went back inside and out the store. Daisya and Rhode stopped their fighting only to look at him walking away and to his car, oh, and don't forget the latte too!

"Omigod! Omigod! Did you just see that? Lavi Bookman!" Rhode squealed as she flapped her arms frantically. Daisya and me groaned due to her fan girl personality. Yuck.

"So, Allen," Rhode said as she becomes instantly close to me, "what were you and Lavi Bookman doing back there?"

I narrowed my eyes and pushed her away, "Don't sound so suspicious Rhode, all we did is talk,"

"Talk about what?"

I nearly flushed with embarrassment, but I couldn't let myself do that, "…About how great the Bible is," I lied, _again._ I want to tell you that I am mentally sobbing right now since I just lied again. *mentally sobbing *

"Is that all?"

"Yes,"

She pouted and folded her arms. Daisya, however, looked rather relieved. I wonder if Daisya has some issues with Lavi since he's popular. Well, thanks to that red head, I nearly have my secret out. I pondered, I wonder what Lavi's going to do with me since he's keeping my secret. Then a dark aura clouded me, it better not be anything perverted!

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

I sighed, all I can think about is Allen. Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, OKAY I GET IT! While driving, I pondered what I should make Allen to do since I'm keeping her secret. She would kill me if it was anything perverted! Wait, maybe I should just keep hold of the secret and not do anything to her. Maybe that way she can trust me more…or I can just make her wear a maids outfit. Then an idea came to my mind, I smiled slyly at it. Oh, ho, ho, ho, this is going to be rich! And don't worry, I'm not going to make her wear a maids outfit, it'll be much better than that!

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

~after work~

"Bye Nella!" Jerry called.

"Later Jerry," I called back, then I walked out of the store.

I breathed out exhausted, man, Rhode wouldn't leave me alone! She was darn too suspicious about what did I say to Lavi and what did he say back to me. Nowadays, am I going to attract every single attractive guy in the world? Rhode did say that Kanda usually don't talk to anyone very long, but I talk to Kanda longer than long. Mr. Earl says that Tyki don't show any caring to anyone besides his family, and he just hugged me. He even shows some sort of affection to me. And Debitto, I'm not exactly sure, but I think he cares about me. He was all emotional when he witnessed me and Lavi kissing in the halls. And lastly, I got Lavi crushing on me. The freak, he confessed to me and kissed me as if we have done it everyday!

I sighed and hung my head, I should just move back to England. Living in America is all too hard. As I walked pass an alley, hands grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. I heard familiar voices.

"Let's see whether you're a guy or a girl, huh?"

I tried yelling, but my voice was muffled by a handkerchief that was tied over my mouth. I couldn't fight back either, there were to many of them holding me down. How the heck am I suppose to use my martial arts if thousands of hands are holding me down? And what's even worse, these guys are from school. The same guys who asked whether I am a girl or a guy and teases me about it!

Then I felt hands pulling my clothes, I started to panic. Are they going to see what gender I am by pulling my clothes off? I went through a whole course of sex-ed and I tell you, it burned my innocent eyes. Now it feels like I'm going through it again as they start stripping me. My eyes watered, I waited till I was buck-naked until they stopped.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

I opened one of my closed teary eyes and saw a shadow hovering them.

"Let her go,"

My eyes widened, I know that voice. Has he come to save me?

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, hope that you'll find out who comes to save Allen! Is it Lavi, Kanda, Debitto, or Tyki? Or could it be another character? Stay tune! Oh, and by the way, review me if the story's going good or bad. I need to know, otherwise my story will turn out bad. Okay, bye!


	19. Allen Meets Naruto and Pikachu

Dear Jen and Laven luva!,

I apologize that my story sucks and that I am a horrible writer. I know that I am, I mean I am a 13 year old so I don't really have much experience, and I don't write stories everyday. Well thank you for telling me about that, it tells me that I need to improve more. And by the way, I never was going to make a crossover.

From Smiles555fofo

* * *

I forced my head to look up at him. Can it really be him? I never have guessed that he would be my savior but…wait, this guy is in a Naruto costume!

"………………………………………" as you can see, I'm having one of those dark anime shades that cover your eyes. This is RATHER awkward.

"What the hell," one of the guys shouted, "who is this guy?

Yeah, WHO is this guy? I thought that it would be him, but he's in a Naruto costume! There is no way that I can picture him in a Naruto costume. Just no way! That would be so uncool. Well, he is already uncool in my world.

"I said let her go," said Naruto. I couldn't see his face, he was wearing one of those costumes where you try to attract people to buy your products. I guess he's trying to sell a DVD or something. Anyway, I pity this guy who's trying to play the hero here, he's going to get his Naruto butt whipped.

"This guy is getting on my nerves," tell me about it, "let's get him!"

Most of the boys went after him, but the ones who still have me pinned down stayed. I tried to struggle them off, but no use. What are they made out of? Lead? I sighed and closed my eyes, this cannot be good. The Naruto dude is so going to die. How do I know? A guy, _a guy in a Naruto costume_, is trying to put up an act of a hero, how cliché. I'm not even sure what cliché means! Before I knew it, I heard many male cries. I snapped my eyes open and saw Naruto holding onto a guy's collar.

"Wha? He beat them up!" hollered a boy.

"What are you scared of? He's in a cartoon costume, and there's more of us so we can take him down!"

"Yeah! Let's kick ass!"

Or how about letting me go?

I stared amazed, who knew Naruto actually exist? He moves just like a ninja too. Weird…well, even it is weird, at least there is someone to save. When the grip on my wrists loosened, I yanked it out and punched the closest guy in the gut. As he lay there bruised, I did a back flip and landed on another's head, making him fall unconscious. All the other boys rushed to me, I pounced to the ground and crouched, then twirled my leg, hitting their ankles, causing most of them to fall. Someone grabbed my shoulders, throwing me into Naruto. We fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," I muttered. I clutched my throbbing head and turned to my savior, "hey, are you all right?"

"What do you think you're doing!" he shouted. I blinked in surprise, who knew Naruto had a temper. I always heard that Sasuke was the one with anger issues.

"Eh…sorry,"

"Well don't get in my way,"

"Need help?"

"Hmmph, as if a shrimp like you can do anything,"

I grinned slightly, I'll make sure he'll eat those words. We both stood up, back to back. We faced the crowd of punks as they positioned to a pounce attack. Well this isn't something you do everyday, fighting jerks from your school, fighting besides a Japanese cartoon hero. Yeah, go figure.

~3 minutes later~

"Well that take cares of that!" I said as I clasped my hands together. A large pile of unconscious bodies was scattered in the alley. I turned to Naruto with an appreciating smile.

"Thank you, if you weren't there to help me, I might go home naked!"

He didn't move, he just stood there with his back towards me, "Whatever, next time be more careful,"

"Oh, I will!"

"Hey Naruto! Where are you? We have to get people into buying the DVDs in Anime Con, hurry it up!" called someone. And that someone…was wearing a Pikachu costume rushing towards Naruto. I clapped my hands over my eyes, well, I guess this explain the Naruto outfit. Anime Con, oh my goodness gracious. Really, am I going to meet Charizard now? Oooh! How about that pink haired ninja girl! As you can see, I don't watch Japanese cartoons, just a waste of time.

(Allen doesn't like anime)

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Naruto said. Pikachu glanced at me, to Naruto, then to the human pile, then he glanced back to us.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Erm, nothing, just hurry up! You know how impatient Alphonse and Winry is! And Envy's getting worried,"

Author's note: Sorry, I just have a friend who read my story who doesn't know about Fullmetal Alchemist. Tiffany, if you're here-and don't worry if I use your real name cause 'Tiffany' is a really common name in America unlike my name so no one will know who you are-Fullmetal Alchemist is an anime like Naruto or Pokemon. Look it up in wikipedia, you'll know it by then. The names: Alphonse, Winry, and Envy are characters in Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Jeez, why can't you use our real names instead of the characters'?" Naruto retorted.

Pikachu just shrugged, "Heh, cause it's more fun that way, and you know it!"

"You're such an anime nerd,"

"I try!"

Then Pikachu scampered off. Naruto grumbled something about how stupid 'Chaoji' is. I walked over to my backpack and slipped it on. "Well, I'll be going then," Naruto mumbled. I nodded, nervous due to the awkward tension in the atmosphere.

"Umm, well thank you again!" I said, smiling gratefully.

I could tell Naruto was rolling his eyes under the costume, "Yeah, yeah, whatever," _rude._

"Well," I said as I scratched the back of my head, "w-will I be able to see you again?"

"…maybe," he replied quickly.

He walked out of the alley, just then…a-a baseball bat hit Naruto on the side of his large head (like a cannon), causing the head to come out and making him topple over.

"Ah! S-sir!" I rushed over to his side, I was going to help him up but he quickly stood up.

"My bat!"

We turned and saw three kids running over to us.

"We're so sorry! Jean's not very good at batting," apologized a girl.

Jean pouted, "It wasn't me! The bat was just too slippery, that's all."

"Well, just be careful," I said as I handed the small boy the bat.

"Thanks mister," I flinched at the comment. Do I really look like a boy? The jerks from school tried to strip me to find out whether I was a girl or a guy. Maybe I should girly up more? …umm, probably not. (Vision of Rhode going 'let's make Ally into a girl' mode) *shudders *

The kids then ran away, leaving Naruto and me alone. Naruto…Ah!

"Oh my, are you okay sir?" I asked.

Then my eyes widened, the head of his costume is off, right? And I'll be able to see my savior's face. And to my utter surprise, this guy might actually be a girl! She had a long ponytail, I felt myself smiling ear to ear. Yes! A tomboy! We might be friends! While I was doing my mental happy dances, the girl was rubbing her temple.

"Shit," okay, that might be one thing I have to fix, her language, "those little brats!"

I stopped my mental dancing, and to my shock the person who wore the Naruto costume is actually a guy! How do I know? His voice I really deep. Could charm a lady with one word, _ahh_. Well whatever, I craned my neck to see his face, and if you mean by his…

"K-Kanda?"

Kanda whipped his head towards me and looked at me wide eyed. I-I-I am not sure if I should be laughing or gawking right now. Brain slowly processing information: okay, here I am, I was about to be stripped by the guys from school until Naruto came to my rescue. We beat the punks up (Naruto using ninja skills while I use martial arts), I saw Pikachu (lol), and a baseball bat hit Naruto on the head. The head came off and I thought that Naruto was a girl, than realized that he was a boy the entire time. And to my conclusion, Naruto equals Kanda.

Kanda + anime = Naruto

GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Mental break down *

* * *

Kanda's POV

* * *

Oh shit, the bean sprout figured it out! Okay, I was just walking down undisturbed, well except for the Naruto fan brats, when I saw the bean sprout being raped by these guys from school. And what puzzled me was who on earth would want to rape a girl who looks so much like a guy? Especially someone who can be easily mistaken for an old man. (Allen has white hair if you forgotten Tiffany) I should have minded my own business, but I just had to play the hero. Damn. I don't even know why I decided to help her.

Bean sprout was just standing there, she was in some trance. I sighed, what am I going to do?

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"Hey, bean sprout, hey!"

I woke up from my day dreaming and saw Kanda with his arms folded. Eh, well he had his Naruto head back on.

"Kanda, you-no-Naruto-eh, wait…huh?" I sputtered. I was making random signals with my hands, for no reason whatsoever. Yeah, yeah, stupid, I know, but you would make unnecessary hand signals too if you figured out that the most popular guy in your school was wearing such a lame costume and could not help but pity the guy. Oh, and that also explains how Naruto got his ninja skills, Kanda is from Japan after all. (Wait, didn't Lavi say that he's a samurai?)

"Shut up, if you want to know why I'm wearing this pathetic costume, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, understand?"

Not to tell anyone? Heck, I could tell the whole world, that would be sweet revenge for what that jerk face have always done to me! But, Jesus wouldn't like that so…I guess I should keep it a secret. After a few moments of thinking, I finally nodded.

Kanda sighed, "I have no interest in wearing these stupid costumes. I hate wearing them. But in order to get away from my foster father, I needed a job. My brother, so isn't related to me by blood, insisted that I take the same job as him. I declined, but I was not able to find any other jobs. So, I sadly took this one. And I tell you, it's a living hell."

"You're hell, you know that?" I said calmly, I didn't intend to use hell but that guy was trying to get away from his family! How mean!

"What?" Kanda glared at me.

I stayed calm with my arms folded, and slightly glaring at him with narrowed eyes, "How can you, you know you are really lucky to have a father and a brother. But you want to get away from that? What, then you're supposedly going to tell me that your foster dad beats you up?"

Kanda lowered his face, "Sprout, my foster father is Froi Tiedoll, do you know who he is?"

"……………………EEHH!"

Froi Tiedoll? No way, he's Kanda's dad?!? I never expected that my middle school's art teacher was his dad! If you don't know who he is, I'll tell you. Mr. Tiedoll was an art teacher in junior high, he wasn't bad, actually he was pretty nice. I liked him at first, than when time passed by I came to fear him a bit. Mr. Tiedoll would consider every student one of his children, shower rays of love, and do some other crazy stuff. Pretty active things for an old man I'd say.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I pity you, I truly feel your pain," I said with absolute pity.

Kanda flinched, then swatted my hand away, "Che, I don't need a sprout like you to look down at me!"

I slightly twitched at the remark, "Sprout? Sprout! The name is ALLEN! Do you need to go back to preschool or something? Honestly, you're so irritable! And just when I started to feel sorry for you!"

"Like I said, I don't need pity from a bean sprout like you," he retorted.

I sighed, "How is it that you're the one who saved me?"

Kanda backed off a bit. Then he palmed his Naruto face, "Cause you were in trouble?"

"Oh," can he make it more obvious? But wait, I thought that he didn't like me. He could have left me alone so that I could go home naked.

"Well, I got to go," Kanda said after interrupting the silence.

"O-Okay, I got to go to?"

I brushed past him, quickening my pace, "Hey bean sprout,"

I stopped and turned around, "Umm, what is it?"

He scratched the back of his head even though he had that fake head on, "You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

I blinked, who knew Kanda could be so nervous? Wow, then I smiled at him, "No, after all I did promise you that. Anyway, thanks again Naruto for saving me," after that I rushed away.

* * *

Kanda's POV

* * *

"Anyway, thanks again Naruto for saving me," then the sprout rushed away.

I watched her until she was gone. Should I trust the sprout from spilling my secret? Well, that is the only choice i have to make anyway. I turned around to the Anime Con, then stopped when I felt a pulse in my heart. I slightly gasped and clutched my chest. No, again! What is this feeling? What is this emotion in my heart whenever I see that midget? (Is it asma?)

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"I'm home Timcampy!" I declared.

Tim flew to me and rested on my shoulder. After sniffing me, he bit my ear.

"GEEAAHH! That hurts!"

He then flew over my head and nipped my forehead. I smiled and petted him.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to get into trouble again Tim, sorry,"

I told Tim all about what had happened today. I think Tim didn't care, he was just resting on my shoulder the whole, not flinching in surprise or nipping my ear in a show of gladness.

After I did my homework and showered, I noticed the lack of food in the fridge. Hmm, I didn't mean to eat that much, well I guess I should go shopping now. …but what if I see those guys from school again? Shrug, well I could just beat them up again. (Karate chop!)

I slipped on my shoes and opened the door, "Bye Timcampy, I'm going shopping!" and that I closed the door.

After buying the items from the store, I was about to walk in Porter St. when I found a familiar red car parked on the sides of the sidewalk. A familiar red head was leaning on it. And who is this mysterious red loving arse hole? Why it's Lavi of course! The guy who I'm about to punch to another dimension! Yay!

"Lavi! Why the heck are you here!" I yelled. Well so much for happy Allen.

"Uh, oh, hey Allen! I was waiting for you!" Lavi said with a smile that I could barf all over on except I didn't have dinner yet.

"Waiting for me? For what?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"About the favor that you owe me."

I irked a brow, "Favor? Lavi, I do believe that I owe you nothing,"

He grinned devilishly, "Oh, but you are sadly mistaken. You owe me for keeping that secret of yours a secret!"

I looked at him wide eyed, then shook my head, "Okay, Lavi, what do you want me to do?"

He cocked his head while smirking, "You have to hang out with me and my friends for the rest of the year,"

I paled, "WHAT!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, thank you for reading my story, if you have been reading it. Anyway, I want to know if you read D-Gray Man manga in , and if you guys do I want you to go to 'contact us' and write a message saying that you want more chapters of D-Gray Man. That might really encourage the people who are doing the translation and stuff. Well thank you.


	20. Phonecall

"There is no way that I can do that Lavi!" I protested.

"Why not?" he asked, "your friends could hang around with my buddies too if you want."

"..." I paused to think about it.

I slightly paled at the idea. What Lavi probably does not know is that Rhode is a fan girl, a crazed possessed one. I am quite sure that the twins and Daisya won't like it as much as I do. Ashley would get on my nerves and…and…and I just can't take any more Lavi-ness!

"Nooo!" I whined.

"Ah, come on, remember the secret that I have?" Lavi reminded, his tone is like as if he is waving a piece of bacon in front of a starving wolf.

I flinched, then glared at the red head, "You mean MY secret," I growled, like the savage wolf I am.

"That's a good girl, I'll see you in school tomorrow, bye!"

I slumped my shoulders, cannot believe he used a threatening technique. Then a thought appeared to my brain.

"Wait! Um, you won't happen to be friends with Kanda, would you?" I asked.

Lavi looked back at me with curiosity in his eye, "Yeah, didn't I tell you that already? Why?"

"Um, no reason." I quickly turned around and fast walked to home. I felt Lavi stare at my back for a while, then heard him open his car and started his engine. No, no, no! How could this happen? Okay, so he knows that I can not tell ANY one that I like romance, and the only thing that I have to do to keep his pipe hole shut is hang out with him and his friends. And as in friends, Kanda is going to be there. If you have forgotten, I know that Kanda is that Naruto guy who works in Anime Con, pretty pathetic, huh? Boy, this sure will be a surprise for the Japanese.

* * *

Kanda's POV

* * *

"Ah, welcome home Yuu," Tiedoll welcomed as I entered the house. The old geezer was sitting on the chair reading the newspaper.

"Che," I said in response.

"So how was work?"

"Fine," I quickly walked up the stairs before the old man could say anything else. Once I got to my room, I plopped onto my bed. Shit, today was hell. The bean sprout just had to figure out what my job is and I'm here worried if she's gonna blow my secret.

"Hey Kanda, can I borrow money?" Daisya asked, his head was poking out of my door, wearing that ridiculous hat of his.

"No," I replied.

"Please! Marie wouldn't lend me any of his-"

"Which you always do" I interrupted.

"Um, yes," he struggled, "but I need cash!"

"What for? You going to get drunk again? You know the old man's gonna freak if you do." I said.

Daisya scrunched his face, "Nooo, and in your information, I did that ONCE okay? I need the money to buy-"

"Beer?" I guessed.

"No! Shut up, will ya?" he retorted, "I need to buy another notebook for school,"

I stared at him, with a hint of suspicion in my eyes, "You really going to buy that instead of beer?"

"Yes, now can you lend me money, please?" after groaning.

"How about you earn it yourself like me, Marie, and Choaji do."

He smirked, "Dressing up as a Japanese cartoon? Yeah, sure, what a _perfect_ way to earn cash!"

Then before it was 1.5 seconds, the bastard ran the hell away from my room. Why? I was getting ready to go stupid foster brother hunting. Grabbing my trusty sword called Mugen I chased after him, having the desire to slaughter.

"Yuu, please don't kill your brother," the old geezer called. Hell right old man!

* * *

Allen's Pov

* * *

"Okay Allen, you can do this." I said, while taking gulps of air to calm myself down. I'm at home now, but I kept having the feeling that Lavi was stalking me or something, I kept having the urge to turn around and accuse the nothingness behind me. And now where I am? I'm in front of my telephone, getting ready to call Rhode to bring the good news to her. I know she's been having such a sucky day today, so the best way to cheer her up is telling her that we're going to be friends with the two popular boys. Well, not really, but I have to tell her this cause I do not want to be alone with HIM.

I quickly punched in the number, suddenly regretting what the heck have I done. I pressed the phone to the side of my head, feeling rather jumpy inside.

"Hello?"

"T-Tyki? Is that you?" I asked.

"Allen? Yeah it's me, do you need to talk to Rhode?"

"Yes please," I said, almost in a begging tone. Luckily Tyki didn't hear it.

"Okay, just a minute,"

I don't know why, but I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach, why am I so nervous again? Oh that's right, ever since Rhode gave me her phone number around the first day of school, she always bugged me about calling her. In fact, I refused to lend her my number, I was kind of afraid that Rhode might call me every single day about boys, school, more boys, an yada yada yada. I don't know why I didn't call her, but to let you know, this is the first time.

I heard in the background that Tyki's calling Rhode's name. I sighed, I guess Tyki can't be a gentleman when he's at home with his family. Then Rhode's voice appeared, with a hint of annoyance.

"This BETTER be Allen, Tyki, or you will regret this! Hello?"

"Um, Rhode?" I said in a small voice.

"Allen? Ah! I know that British accent anywhere! You FINALLY called me. What took you so long?"

I gulped inwardly, "Well, you know. I'm always busy with master's debts and being pushed around by people." I responded, remembering the fact that I was almost stripped down by the guys at school.

"Oh, so why'd you call?"

"Well, I have REALLY good news for you. And you have to promise not to tell Jasdebi, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. So what is it?" Rhode said, I could tell she was jumping up and down with excitement. A friend of yours who has great news to kick away your troubles and not suppose to tell your siblings who go to the same school? Um, well I tried to make it exciting, but I know that you would want to know.

"Okay, oh, and also promise me not to scream into the phone. You scream a lot." I said.

"Alright,"

"Okay then, LavisaidthatmeandyouandDaisyaandthetwinscouldhangoutwithhimandhisfriends,"

"Allen, PLEASE say that slower," Rhode said.

"O-okay, just promise me again that you WILL NOT scream, or shout, or-"

"Okay! I get it, and since you mentioned about me screaming _again_, I am now excited."

Yeah, I can tell. I sucked in a huge amount of breaths and spitted it out, "Lavi came to me after work-"

"WHAT! No way, _he_ really did? Why? He did came to Starbucks after school too, did he know that you worked there?" Rhode squealed.

"And please do not interrupt me," I said.

"Sorry, so what did he say?"

"He came to me and said that you and me and the guys if they want could hang out with him and his friends."

There was silence. I wasn't sure if Rhode hanged up whether she didn't believe me, well she has to since I can't lie (that is a sin), or that she is amazingly shocked and happy. Well you would be to if your friend who is so dang ugly just told you that you had the permission to hang out with the hottest guy ever, that would boost you up from being a lowly life begger to feasting with the kings and queens.

"Um, Rhode? You there?" I called.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NO WAY!"

Luckily, I sensed that she would break the promise and scream into the phone, so I tear away from it. I could even still hear her babble things like 'ARE YOU SERIOUS?' or 'I AM SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND!'.

When Rhode finally stopped her loud screams I held the phone back to my ear, "Rhode! You need to stop this habit of screaming and squealing, it's getting rather annoying!"

"Sorry! Sorry! KYAAA! I'm just so…so…KYAAA!"

Again, I had to tear away from the phone. Drat, Rhode continued to scream out. I think I heard Debitto holler out to her about shutting up. Luckily Rhode didn't burst out about mentioning Lavi or Kanda. When she ACTUALLY was done screaming, I, again, placed the phone back to my ear.

"Done?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry," Rhode replied, breathing deeply.

"No worries. So, should we tell this to Daisya and Jasdebi?"

"What? Are you crazy? No way, they'll totally disagree with this. You know how boys are, but I'm so in!"

"Oh, good. I can't do this by myself." I said, relieved. I'm sure Lavi would be VERY happy if I was alone. *shudders *

"But, there is one thing that bothers me Ally," Rhode said.

"What is it?"

"Well, how come Lavi asked you out of all the girls in school? I mean, no offense or anything, but you're likely not the most attractive gal out there."

I chuckled inwardly. I told her that I agreed with her, I AM the most unattractive person. But still, I couldn't answer her that question. Rhode would actually, well might, get a heart attack if I said that Lavi is crushing on me. No, she might believe that I'm lying to her which I don't do too often, or ever.

"Well? So spit it out. I know that you know why!" Rhode said.

"Hmm? Sorry Rhode, I can't tell you," I said.

I could sense that she was pouting on the other line, "Why?"

I sighed, "It's just…I just can't bring myself to tell you."

"PLEASE! Tell me!"

"No, no,"

"Fine Allen Walker, but I WILL find out one day."

I shuddered at Rhode's ambitious attitude. When Rhode wants something, she gets it. Minus the part about making Lavi and Kanda into her boyfriends.

"Anyway," I said, "what are we going to do when we start hanging out with the populars?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what about the guys? They won't like it if we ditch them, they especially won't like it if we're with the popular kids. And the jerks in school will definitely won't like it when us lowly life forms hang around with them,"

"God-"

"It's 'gosh' Rhode, do not use God's name in vain," I lectured.

"Okay you Christian rat, _gosh._ And holy _gosh_, you are so negative, calm down, will you? Just leave this all to me. I'll handle everything." Rhode reassured.

"Eh? Really?" I asked. This is unbelievable, how can I trust Rhode to handle the main problem?

"Well, I _can_ handle the boys – I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU JASDEBI! Yes, I'm talking about them and Daisy," she hastily whispered to that part.

"But what about the jerks in school?" I asked, starting to become nervous and panicking.

"Allen, calm down. We'll figure something out." Rhode reassured.

"B-but-"

"Allen! Come on, hold yourself together. What's with you? What happened to that aloof, anti-social-"

"I'm not anti-social Rhode!"

"Yes you are, to those whores and bastards anyway. Now you're freaking out about this Lavi thing, you used to not care. Wait, you usually reject things like these, *gasp * did he do something to you? And why the hell does he want you anyway? Oh yeah, you won't tell me."

"Shh! Not so loud Rhode!" I hissed, afraid that the twins would hear. It would be so bad if Debitto heard, he already saw me kissing Lavi in the halls. Now he's been avoiding me ever since. I couldn't even make eye contact, he would look away anyway.

"Chill, the dunder bros aren't here anymore. Daddy made them take out the trash. So, did he?"

"Umm," I trailed on, "uh, well, promise not to tell anyone,"

"Promise," Rhode said.

"Well, you see, Lavi has a secret of mine which I do not want to be let out. And so, in return for holding that secret I-_we_ have to hang out with him. And no, I will not tell you why he wants me to hang out with him."

"Oh my Go- _gosh_, what secret? Is it something that I don't know? Of course it is, you never tell me anything, so what is it?" Rhode babbled on.

I mentally groaned, it was a bad idea to tell Rhode! I guess I should tell her, I mean even it would ruin my whole tomboy image, I shouldn't keep away secrets, that's wrong. God said in the Bible that keeping secrets for far too long is bad for you, and I have keeping this treasure the year after I met Daisya. I think Rhode wouldn't care if I like romance, Daisya would be shocked but still wouldn't care, Jasdero is too stupid to care or not, and Debitto…I don't know about him, I guess he still is mad at me so he might give me the cold shoulder.

"I don't want to tell you that," I replied. Yeah, I know, you would think that I would confess my secret out to her, but I can't bring myself to. And what's more, if I did tell her, I wouldn't have to spend time with that wretched Lavi! The main point for me hanging out with him, so that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"WHHYYYY!" Rhode whined.

"I DO NOT want to, Rhode Camelot," I repeated.

"Allen, you NEVER tell me anything, we're friends. I always tell you my secrets, but never yours. What is the point of our friendship if you don't talk to me?"

"Rhode," I said, "I _do _tell you everything, but I don't have to tell you my personal secrets to still be friends with you. I care about you deeply, and you know that. We _are_ BEST friends, Rhode, really."

There was a moment of silence, "Allen, do you really mean by that?"

"Yes, I truly, _absolutely_ mean it, Rhode." I said, trying to be in my most persuasive state.

"But, how come you won't tell me the secret then?"

"Because," I said, feeling tired of repeating myself again, "it's something that I don't want to let out yet. I'm not ready for it."

"Oh come on, please?"

"Rhode, no." I said, trying not to say it angrily, "And that is final. Look, I am so sorry but this is something that I cannot bring myself to you."

"Like you can't tell me about the Lavi thing," she mumbled.

I sighed, why does she have to make things so complicated? Why does she expect me to tell her every single detail about me? I already told her all the things that I know besides Lavi and my favoring about romance for the whole year, and she knows that. Gah! She's so clingy!

"Rhode, you are too nosy!" I remarked.

I heard her gasp, "Why you, well at least I'm not the secretive little bitch who won't tell her friend any thing at all!"

I nearly let myself gasp and fall into muffled cries, Rhode never called me a female dog before, or ever meant it! I separated from the phone so I could clear my throat away from the verging tears. I didn't want her to hear my voice cracking.

"Rhode," I said, trying not to strain my voice, "there are only two things that I have not told you, I am pretty sure that you have kept away loads of things away from me."

"What? No, I told you everything!"

"Yeah? Then tell me why you want Debitto to confess to me,"

There was a pause, yeah, I'm rather sure that I hit a spot, "Uh, because…"

"Because?"

"Because! That's it!"

"See!" I pointed out, rather proud, "you do keep away secrets away from me!"

"That is only one secret, you kept away _two_,"

I leaned to another foot since my other one was staring to fall asleep. Timcampy was on my shoulder eavesdropping. How long have we been talking? I need to make dinner and do my homework. And this conversation is getting no where at all!

"Well, you never told me that the principal was your foster father," I said.

"You never asked," she remarked harshly.

_Ooh_, good one, totally backfired, "Okay, is Jasdero a guy or a girl? Debitto told me that he's a guy but you kept insisting that he's both genders,"

"U-uh…"

"Hah! Another secret that you have stored away from me. And FYI, I believe that he is male. What else?"

"Allen…"

"Tell me why Tyki's an orphan?"

"…"

"Tell me how did all of you got sent to the orphanage?"

"…"

"Rhode, what happened to your _real_ family?"

"Allen, that's enough!"

"See Rhode, I'm sorry that I've hit some hurtful questions, but these secrets are the same-"

"No they're not! They are hurtful and cruel, no, Allen, you're cruel enough to ask me that!" Rhode said almost on the verge of crying.

"But you don't want to tell them to anyone, that's the same thing that I feel. We both want to lock it away, whether it's stupid, hurtful, or whatever, we don't want to say it. You understand now?"

"…Yeah, I guess, I'm sorry Allen," Rhode said softly.

"That's alright, I'm sorry too. You forgive me?"

"Okay, I forgive you, but I'm still upset about you not telling me about the secret."

I sighed, "I guess one day I shall tell you, but not right now."

"Sometime when, Allen Walker? What, like 23 years later?" Rhode playfully lectured me.

"Hmm, maybe." I responded with a hint of humor in my voice.

We both gave out a good laugh, "Fine, but can you tell me how did Lavi know your secret?" she asked.

"…uh…"

"Allen, you HAVE to tell me this, how did he know?"

"Well, okay, remember today when I was working in Starbucks and Lavi was in there?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, he said something that had something to do with the secret, that was the time when Daisya and you both came in. So, remember how I dragged Lavi to the back of the store? I told him about the secret, and now he knows,"

"Wow, not very interesting,"

"Hey, what did you expect?" I asked, not allowing my monotone to ruin the friendly conversation.

"Kissing, dating, stuff like that,"

"Rhode," I groaned. But in return I got was giggles and later a singing apology.

"So…see you tomorrow at school then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Lavi and Kanda!" Rhode said while adding another pack of giggles.

I snorted a chuckle, I don't giggle, "Sure thing, well bye,"

"Bye Ally wally!"

Then we both hanged up. I sighed, again, then placed Tim on top of the table as I plopped down onto a chair. Who would have known arguing Rhode would take away all your energy? I wasn't even tired when I was beating up those jerks back at the alley. Then Tim cocked his head twice, I could see his eyes sparkle.

"What is it Tim?" I asked.

He just stared at me, I stared back, "You know, if it's about the whole Lavi thing, you're not getting the details mister. Even if you are a bird, I know that you have ways."

Timcampy ducked his head as if he was bummed about not getting the information he wanted. I smiled and petted his head.

"Don't worry, Tim, I'm going to make dinner now. What do you want? I got this new food product, it's _dolphin _soup!"

Timcampy flew around in circles, before I could head for the kitchen I stopped.

"Drat, I forgot to ask Rhode about Debitto!"


	21. Best Friends, Huh

"Ally!"

I turned around to see an ultra cheery Rhode skipping towards me with her arm flaying in the air. What I immediately noticed was that Rhode was wearing different clothing that she usually wore. She wore a tank top with jeans rather than her gothic dress.

"Erm, Rhode, what are you wearing?" I asked while observing at her up and down.

"Oh silly Ally, why, I'm wearing the more fashionable trends. So that way I could steal Lavi away from the evil crutches of that bitchy Ashley!" Rhode, very horridly, answered in a somewhat cheerful tone. It made me shiver.

"Uh, okay…" I feebly replied back. I had no idea Rhode had this much of strong feelings for the red head.

"Yo, Al," Daisya called behind me.

"Yo," I greeted back. Then I felt a sharp slap at the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for Rhode?" I shouted, clinging onto the pain.

Rhode just looked at me with squinted eyes and a frown turned her lips. Her arms folded across her chest. Uh oh, now I knew I was in trouble. "Allen," she said in a dangerously tone, "you have to get rid of this pathetic tomboy streak! How else are you going to get any boys chasing after you?"

I nearly felt my eyes drop out of my head, it already happened to Daisya. Was Rhode joking? When in the world did she start acting like this? She would never care if I was a tomboy, and now she does? And has the desire of wanting Lavi to be her boyfriend caused her to dress like…this?

"Um, Rhode," I said after regaining my calmness in a few seconds, "I have white hair, a scar that runs down my face, and I wear gloves all the time. Not to mention I can't possibly grow boobs! How in the world am I going to attract boys if I just suddenly stop acting like a tomboy?"

"Well, for starters, you could get rid of this hideous hat," Rhode said while snatching the cap off of my head.

I blinked in surprise, then growled in annoyance, "Rhode, give that back," I sharply retorted.

"No~pe!" Rhode singed, then she daintily skipped away down the halls.

A vein shot out of my forehead in utter frustration. If you do not know, I DID told Rhode that the cap was from my deceased foster father. And I did tell her that I would never get rid of it because it's seriously special to me! Now Rhode has taken away my most important treasure. Gah, she won't get away with this!

I dashed behind her with my fists clenched into tiny balls. Daisya was jogging up to me.

"Hey, you're not going to kill her, are you?" asked Daisya.

"Killing is a sin, it's written on the Ten Commandments," I stated.

"Er, right. Anyway, what do you think has gotten into Rhode's mind? I mean, I never heard her say anything like so, or wear those clothes," he pondered.

I sighed, then recaptured a huff of air. I didn't answer his question, cause that way I'm for sure that he will explode. Rhode must be so happy about finally hanging out with the most popular guy in school that she must have rushed to the mall to buy trendy clothes. And I even saw her wear make up! The Rhode I know NEVER wears make up! I felt a rush of guilt spread to my body. This was my doing, I told her about Lavi and now she's gone. The old Rhode, I mean.

I halted, Daisya jerked to an unsteady stop, "Huh? Al, what's the matter?" asked Daisya.

I didn't reply, why was it so hard to just tell my friends the truth? Then I'll get over with it, and I could bear the part about the twins' stupid taunts. Yeah, that would be much better than loose my friend and ditch the boys.

"Allen?" Daisya said again, he laid his hand onto my frail shoulder. I slightly flinched at his touch. "Allen," he said with more force, "there's something wrong, isn't there?"

"There's nothing wrong," I said before sighing.

"Then why is Rhode like…that? You know that I know that you and Rhode are really close. Close enough to tell each other secrets." Daisya said with a slight tense in his voice, "And…well, tell me why is she not acting like herself?"

"I…I don't…" I began with uncertainty. I was about to lie when all of a sudden, one of each hand slapped our backs. We nearly had our eyes popped out of our sockets. I was heaving and restraining from wailing out the strong pain. Daisya, on the other hand, had a crucial look on his face.

"What up jester, tomboy," said Debitto in his loud, obnoxious voice. Jasdero was joining in amongst the background. I stared at him wide eyed, Debitto…stopped ignoring me?

"Ow, damn you! That hurt like hell you bastard!" cursed Daisya.

The twins just laughed. I rubbed my back to soothe away the pain. Then to my surprise, Debitto whipped his face to me from Daisya. He had a slight frown with his eyebrows evened out. I creased my forehead, waiting to hear what he needs to say. Before he could say what he wants, he looked at me with interest.

"Hey tomboy, where'd that filthy piece of trash that you wear everyday go?" Debitto asked. Jasdero was giggling like an idiot.

I frowned and glared at the discolored boys, "That sister of yours snatched it away from me, that's what." I muttered.

Debitto raised a brow, "Why would that bitch want your trash?"

"First of all, it's not trash. Secondly, you might as well ask her. And thirdly, MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

Jasdebi chortled into laughs, then they stalked away. I huffed in frustration. I rather had the angry Debitto back.

~at class~

I slumped even further into my seat. The bell didn't ring yet, but boy, did I sure want it to ring. Remember how Lavi sits behind me in class? Well, thanks to me, Lavi has his new 'girlfriend' sitting on his lap. They were cooing each other, making all this disgusting noises, you know, lovey gaa gaa crud. All this noise was all to gross! And I now realize that Lavi wants to do that to me! EEWWWW! I just know that the idiot red head is smirking behind my back, just thinking that I'll be jealous just like that. Well, I'm not, I'm just disgusted, that is all.

There was a horde of admiring and envying people surrounding the 'lovely' couple. They went on and on about how much a good couple they make and how did they got together. Ashley went on about how they fell in love in first sight. Lavi just joked about it. I just sat there praying to God that the bell would ring REALLY soon.

'God, why me?'

_Maybe cause you like the guy?_

'God, why do You have to be so cruel?'

_Hah, hah, very hilarious. But it's true._

'NOOOO! I don't want it to be true! I don't even like the guy!'

_Yet._

I inwardly groaned. But I'm pretty sure that He heard me.

_You know, you have been one of my most reliable and devoted follower. Never sinned, much. And you always do good than evil. So now I'm giving you a present, you might as well take the offer._

'Wait, so, this is an offer, right? Like, I don't have to take it?'

_You'll soon want to._

'Yeah right.'

_Hey, who's the Creator of the universe here? You or Me?_

Drat, He got me there. When I didn't reply, He sighed then left. It's not everyday that you get to have a conversation with God. Then finally, the bell ringed. I inwardly cheered as the others groaned and went to their seats. Kanda made it in time and hurriedly went to his seat besides me. Ashley and Lavi were having a make out sensation, which made me want to hurl.

"Hey, idiots, quit tongue wrestling and get back to your seats," Kanda muttered.

"Ah, is Yuu angry that he hasn't have a girlfriend?" Lavi teased. Kanda grinded his teeth together.

"No, the only thing that makes me angry is seeing you doing mouth to mouth even though there is no need for CPR," Kanda commented rudely.

Lavi laughed, I heard him give a quick kiss to Ashley before she would leave. Kanda muttered something inaudible as he glowered.

"Can't agree more," I murmured.

"What?" Kanda muttered back.

I leaned to Kanda so that Lavi wouldn't hear, "Them making out, it's so revolting," I whispered.

Kanda grunted in reply then rolled his eyes, "Che, you're revolting enough to cough up my breakfast,"

I scrunched up my face in frustration, "Why you…why do you always have to make up harsh comments like that!" I whispered a little louder.

Kanda smirked, "Cause I don't go nice,"

"Rather obvious," I muttered.

"But you're right."

I faced to him again with surprised eyes. Did Kanda agreed with…me? Wow, there's a shock. Why would he acknowledge my thought? Was it because he felt the same way? Well it was apparent that he DID think it was bad. Disgusting. Disturbing. Gross. But still, I could have never imagine that he would actually listen to me. Was it because the Naruto incident?

Kanda looked irritated by my flabbergasted stare, "What?" he retorted sharply.

"Eh? Uh, nothing. Just surprised that you agreed with me. I would have never thought that you would be so…reasonable."

He snorted, "Che, you're an idiot,"

I glared, "How am I an idiot? Looks whose talking Mr. I-wear-cosplays-for-a-living,"

I smirked as I saw an intense grimace on Kanda's face. Before he could say anything, Mr. Wenhamm entered the room. Kanda glowered and mumbled something inaudible. I restrained a rush of shivers, due to Kanda's killing atmosphere, but I held up the proud smirk.

* * *

Lavi's POV

* * *

I wanted to barf. Her kisses wanted me to gag. But I kept my false form, pretending to actually love her when I already love someone else. Someone who doesn't love me back. After the several attempts I try to pull, she doesn't fall back. I was lucky enough to know that she now goes to every class I have and that I know where she works. But she still holds the annoyance and hatred against me. It made my heart sunk. Until I found out that my 'love' with Ashley had caught her in a weakened state.

I was happy, very happy until Yuu and Allen starting whispering to each other. I felt a pang of pain in my chest. When did Yuu have an interest into talking? Wait, don't tell me that he likes Allen too? No!

When Mr. Wenhamm wasn't looking, I poked Allen's back. But she wouldn't turn around. I poked her several times until she cracked. "What?" she hissed after turning her head towards me. I matched the vibrant gray eyes that rest in her pale face. Her ghastly hair adorned her soft cheeks and exposing her jagged scar. Even when angry, she was still adorable. It made me want to flutter!

I leaned towards her and whispered, "You still remembered what today means?"

She slightly groaned, making a regretful face, "Today is when I have to start hanging out with you and your friends," she dully replied.

A hurt feeling was cast inside, "That's right." I said in a cheerful tone, I kept a smile to hide away the sulking.

Before she could turn around, I said, "So, what did you and Yuu talk about?"

"You and you? What do you mean?" she said in the most manifest puzzled tone. I could swear that she added sarcasm in there.

I prevented myself from rolling my eyes, "Oh, you know what I mean!"

She sighed and scratched her head, "Nothing important," she muttered.

"Well it's actually important to me,"

"Then why don't you discuss it with your girlfriend?" her tone dripping with so much sarcasm. Then it got me the hint that I desired.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I said slyly. I smile spread throughout my face.

Her shoulders raised in surprise, then glowered, "Like that would ever happen," she whispered back, "I'm just merely disgusted by the way you two would make out, even in class!"

I inwardly chuckled, preventing Mr. Wenhamm from noticing that we're not paying any attention. "You're jealous!" I sang.

Allen gave me a scowl, then turned around. I, instead of hurt, felt relieved for some reason. I know that she's not jealous, she's a Christian after all. But the way that I tease her is really fun. I think I'll get her this way too!

~lunch~

"YUU!" I called out to the long haired Japanese. He grunted then started walking towards our table. Ashley was sitting on my lap again. Dang, she's light, does she starve herself or what? Lenalee was chatting away with her other friends. Then I saw Allen. My heart fluttered in glee, I even saw her friend. Her friend looked like as any other slut or whore in school, except her hair is kind of short. She was pulling Allen to our table. I smiled.

"Uh honey, why are losers coming to our table?" asked Ashley.

"Well, babe," I said in a seductive voice, "it's just some friends that I invited to join us. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-not at all," she squeaked, she looked rather dazed. I smiled pleasantly as the two ventured in.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" shrieked the short haired girl. Everyone in the table besides Lenalee, Yuu (who was concentrated ignoring the rowdy fan girls), and I glared at her. They started mumbling about why are they here or why did I invite these losers. Allen closed her eyes and yawned. I held back a laugh at her funny face.

I stood up to greet them, "Hey Allen, hey, erm. And you are?" I asked to the short haired girl. She shrieked again, causing another headache for everyone. I kept on a smile, little quivering due to annoyance, but still did.

"Ohmigo-"

*Allen glare *

"Gosh…" she glared at her back, then turned to me, "I can't believe Lavi Bookman asked me for my name!"

I mentally groaned out of annoyance, great, another fan girl following wherever I go. I thought Allen didn't like fan girls, or whores.

"Uh, so…" I tried again.

"It's Rhode! Rhode Camelot!" she said with a full blast of eager.

"Erm, well, it's nice to meet you…Rhode," I said, kind of nervous. Well, there goes my plan.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

When we sat down with our lunch trays, Rhode was busy having a glaring contest with Ashley. I sighed, everyone was looking at my tray of food with bewilderness.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, are you going to eat all of that?" asked an Asian girl. She looked rather pretty. I could imagine that every single guy would chase after her. Her two long pigtails were tied up high, she had big dark eyes, and bangs that hung up to her brows. Her long legs were covered by a miniskirt. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy; compared to her to me, I look like some shrimp, some non curvy shrimp.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Well…it seems… a lot," she said.

I shrugged, "I usually get hungry all the time so I want to fill myself up."

"Glutton," Kanda commented, everyone was laughing at the comment.

I glared at Kanda, "You know what, why don't you keep your mouth shut you retard,"

There was some 'ooh's and 'oh, he did not just say that' and 'he's a gonner'. Apparently these people don't know that I'm a girl. Go figures.

"Che, will do if you do yours," he replied back. Everyone gasped, probably because he didn't beat me up or something. Maybe it's cause that I contain his most valuable secret and he's afraid that I might spill it out. Hey, does Lavi even know about this?

"No, no, you go first. After all, that is the way that a gentleman should act. Oops, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten that you're a Neanderthal, after all," I politely said. Everyone's jaw dropped, except those who are paying attention to Lavi and his lovely girlfriend. Majority of them anyway. The Asian girl was DEFINITELY paying attention.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, "How about you get a gender transplant, that'll get you somewhere,"

Half the crowd was laughing and the other half was murmuring that whether I'm a guy or a girl. I rolled my eyes, "Same for you, hey, ever considered chopping off that LONG hair of yours? It might stop the confusion whether you're a guy or a girl,"

"Ever considered getting a wig? It's too hard to tell whether you're an old man or some retarded kid who stupidly dyed her hair,"

Now everyone knows that I'm a girl.

"Then get some glasses, _retard_," I retorted. Again, everyone 'ooh'ed.

"Same for you. It's pretty obvious that I'm a guy. Stupid beansprout,"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

Kanda and I quarreled for a while until Kanda lost interest and started to ignore me. I sat there and sulkingly ate my food. Rhode was so absorbed into what Lavi has to say. I rolled my eyes and ate in silence. Until, that is, when the same Asian girl started to talk to me.

"Hey, umm, aren't you that girl who always talk to Kanda?"

I cocked my head slightly, "Um, yeah…I guess." If by talk, I think she meant by arguing.

She smiled, then slightly squealed the same way that the old Rhode does it, "Oh, this is so exciting! Anyway, I'm Lenalee, nice to meet you!"

"I'm, uh, Allen, likewise."

"So Allen, when was the first time you met Kanda?"

I raised a brow. Lenalee seems like she has an interest into talking about Kanda. Is she some Kanda fan? Is she going to pretend to be nice to me but actually is some slut? My toes curled inside my sneakers, waiting for the correct answer to pop out of my head.

"Um, I met him at a park." I replied, carefully.

"Allen, are you nervous about me being some Kanda or Lavi fan? Or some kind of whore?" Lenalee asked.

My eyes widened. She just read my mind, wow, "Erm, well sort of."

Lenalee made a gagging noise, then started to laugh. She then looked at me with understanding eyes filled with some humor. I immediately felt reassured.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I see those two boys almost as my brothers! We were friends ever since we were young," Lenalee explained before laughing again.

I looked at her oddly, then sighed in relief. Rhode was still looking at Lavi, weird. Then I faced Lenalee again, I felt really comfortable now, "Actually, I met Lavi first, then I met that demon,"

Lenalee rolled her eyes that held a comical glaze, while her smile is bright, "Oh Allen, don't think of Kanda that way. He's actually a good guy, you know?"

I over exaggerated the heart attack gig, "Yeah, sure Lenalee, sure," I said with sarcasm dripping each word.

She pouted, "It's true! He really is nice once you get to know him better,"

"I known him long enough. I don't plan on knowing him even more."

She tapped her fingers to a beat, "Suit yourself!"

I scratched my head, "Hey Lenalee, why'd you mention about Kanda? Is it because we argue a lot?"

Lenalee had the same expression that Rhode had when she was hiding about what Debitto wanted to confess to me about. I still want to know what the secret is!

"Oh, you'll find out soon. Kanda doesn't know it himself either,"

I looked at her puzzled. What does she mean by that? And…Kanda doesn't know it himself? What the heck! But I didn't go on further. I scratched my head again, there was something different. Did I have lice? I scratched it again, then I remembered something.

"Rhode!" I said, grabbing her shoulder.

Rhode roughly slapped my hand away, "What?" she hissed. Her eyes contrasted into mine, but they were filled with angry annoyance. That caught me off, it made me want to turn around and say that it was nothing. But I stayed strong. I apparently disturbed her conversation with girls who are madly in love with Lavi and thinks that Ashley is a…something, something, no rights, something, girl.

"Where's my hat?" I asked, roughly back.

She rolled my eyes, adding the pain inside of me, "Debitto has it,"

"WHAT!"

"Debitto has it! Jeez, what's with you?"

I looked over at where the boys were sitting. They were laughing, I immediately felt homesick. I wanted to run over them and, even if it's not me, give them a big hug. I could even kiss Debitto! Which I will never ever do in a million, or a trillion years. Sick. I especially wanted my own hat back. It was frustrating. It didn't matter if it was sitting on top of Debitto's hair. But that's not the point. The point was that Rhode is acting like a female dog and she's being stupid because all for the sake of getting one guy, who, in fact, is in love with me *shudders * and is pretending to be in love with a slut.

"Rhode, I really want to go back," I muttered after heaving a sigh.

Rhode rolled her eyes, "Well you can't. You made a bet with Lavi, so you have to stick with it."

I jerked a brow, "Eh, Rhode, is there sarcasm in your tone?"

"Noooo, I'm actually sitting here while doing acrobats and painting the Eifel Tower, AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Whoa, okay there, hold up the sarcasm," I said, putting my hands up in front of Rhode.

She looked irritated, "Allen, why won't you shut up."

I scratched my head lazily, as if an excuse to not care which I already do, "Uh, right. What's the main reason for this Rhode?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What reason?"

"Oops, my bad, as if I didn't know already. You're acting and dressing this way just to impress Lavi, right?"

Rhode had shock in her eyes, then recovered quickly, "So what if I am?" she retorted sharply.

"Rhode," I said after sighing, "I don't think that he has a fetish for those types of girls."

Her eyes widened, "How do you know?"

How do I know? Good question, I never went up to him and asked what type of girls did he like. But then again, if he did like them he wouldn't have liked me.

"We…talk," I responded.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you can say that he…likes me as a friend." I quickly replied.

"Is that why you and Lavi talked at the back of Starbucks?"

"Um, yeah." Not.

Rhode sighed, then buried her face into her arms that were folded onto the table. She was dramatically groaning, "Disappointed?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Yes," her voice was being muffled by her arms.

"Don't fret over something so little. Things will go around smoothly soon." I reassured her.

"But Allen," she said now with her head looking at me, "I _really _like him! I thought that if I dress like this then-wait, if he doesn't like those kind of girls, then why is he dating Ashley?" Rhode asked.

"Uh…" oh crud! What am I going to say for this one? 'Oh, it's because Lavi's doing a poor job of making me jealous!' NOT! "Well, that's kind of a long story,"

"Don't worry, I love long stories," Rhode implied.

"Erm, Rhode, when I say that it's a long story, it IS a long story," I urged.

"Oh, I understand. It's just another secret that you're keeping away from me. I totally understand," she sniffed.

I groaned, "Ah Rhode, don't be like this again!"

"I can be like this if I want to Allen!" she retorted.

"Hey, on the bright side, you know that you can finally go back being your old self, right?"

Rhode tipped her head slightly to the side, "Hmmm, yeah, I guess so,"

I silently cheered, Rhode giggled, "Oh by the way, what did you say to make sure that the guys didn't know that we're hanging out with Lavi?" I asked.

"Oh that, I just told them that we were going to help a teacher out during lunch period."

"Wow Rhode, you're master of lies, hope you realized that," I muttered.

She laughed, "I get my ways around!"

"Whatever, anyway, why do you like Lavi only? I thought that you'll go for Kanda too," I asked.

"Well, about that…"


	22. Same Old, New Old

Rhode began to tell me why does she like Lavi, how exciting… sarcasm.

"One day I was getting my books out of my locker. Then as I skipped happily over to class, I accidentally bumped into a muscular chest,"

I cringed, eww.

"Then I fell on the floor. My books were scattered everywhere, I was about to say 'What the hell! Watch where you're going asshole!'"

I smiled. Rhode tends to say violent things like that.

"But just before I could, I looked up and saw these wonderful green orbs!"

I playfully gagged, but Rhode glared at me.

"Anyway, he smiled and lended me a hand and picked up all my books. He said in this husky voice, 'Here you go, be careful next time,'! Oh Allen, it MUST be destiny!" Rhode exclaimed as she twirled around in her seat with this glimmer in her eyes.

I was inwardly shocked to hear that Rhode didn't even add that Lavi said 'Hey babe, wanna go fuck in my car? I could even put on the ignition, you know what I mean?' but of course that would be lying.

"Uh huh…Rhode, all he did was help you pick up your books," I stated.

"But how often do you see him help a girl Allen?! And how often do you hear him actually talk to a girl eye to eye?!" Rhode cried out.

If she knew how OFTEN Lavi torments me, then we'll actually talk. This is absolutely ridiculous! Rhode shouldn't fall for a guy who just helps her get up and picks up her stinking books! Okay, well it is kind of romantic. I read a book about a girl who dropped her keys and this guy picks it up for her. Then they keep bumping into each other and then at the end, they get married. Truly romantic.

I'm a romance addict who is a major tomboy.

Then I thought, "But Rhode, doesn't he looks eye to eye to Ashley?" I pointed out.

Rhode whipped her head towards the fake couple, which was amusing. I did the same except in a more normal way. Yup, they were goo goo gagging up close with eyes locked into each other.

Rhode turned her head to me. I did a victory sign and stuck my tongue out. Rhode scowled, "Okay, so he does it with that bitch. But it's only because he's dating her!"

I sighed, "Whatever, I'm going to get my hat back,"

Before I could get up, Rhode grabbed my arm. "No, not yet. Then they'll suspect something and follow you to this table. Then things will get chaotic!" she explained hastily.

"Oh fine!" I gave up and sat back down. Jeez, why is this taking a long time? When is the bell going to ring?

* * *

~2 to 3 weeks later!~

* * *

"Allen Walker, please report to the office. Allen Walker, please report to the office," announced the speakers.

I freeze in my seat. What would Mr. Earl want now? Did Rhode finally convince him that I should go back to 9th grade?

The teacher dismissed me. I quietly got up and excited the door.

"ALLEN WALKER! WONDERFUL NEWS!" exclaimed Mr. Earl. His joyous atmosphere creeped me out. It was too…happy.

"Erm, what is it sir?" I asked, my conscious told me to take a step back but I ignored it.

"Well," he started, his fat rolls were jumping up and down, it was hard not to look…or laugh "you do remember that you skipped 9th grade to 11th, do you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I actually expected you to have trouble with the sudden challenge. You didn't have time to learn everything in 9th and 10th grade. But surprisingly you accomplished that, too well actually," he said.

"So…" I trailed.

"So we're sending you to Noah Academy! Another school which I happen to run,"

"…Eh?"

"WHAT!?" Rhode screamed. Her teeth were bearing and if she was a teapot, I bet fume would be so strong that the whole pot would burst into tiny pieces.

"Should we tell the boys?" I asked.

AFTER SCHOOL! It was after school now. AFTER SCHOOL! AND… Couple days earlier, the boys demanded that why were we avoiding them in school. Rhode finally confessed, well, she sort of reworded it. They understood, not exactly. But we now hang out when we didn't have school. Everything's cool now, though Debitto still wouldn't give my hat back. Seriously, I'm feeling lightheaded.

But besides the guy issue, Rhode is back to her normal self! Yay! Except she still wear slutty outfits so she could impress Lavi even though I told her Lavi does not like slut out wear. She doesn't believe me, how depressing. And the other tragic news is that Lavi is still dating Ashley, because he still presumes that I'm becoming jealous. And I made friends with Lenalee! Apparently she was nice to be a popular person. But sadly Kanda hangs around Lenalee so…I have to deal with the demon of Japan.

"HOW COULD HE!" Rhode continued to scream. People stopped to stare at us.

"Shut up! You're making us look stupid, stupid!" I hissed, covering her mouth.

"How could he what?"

I turned and saw Daisya walking towards us with a coffee in his hand. Rhode angrily swatted my hand away.

"The principal, AKA my foster daddy, is sending Allen to Noah Academy!"

Daisya spitted his coffee onto me. I frowned at him, "Thanks, I so needed your backwashed coffee all over me, thanks a lot dude," I remarked as I shook off the coffee off of me.

"How can he do this to you!? Did you tell him no way that you're going to still attend to this school! Allen, please say that you did!" Daisya begged.

I sighed, "If I did that would be lying, and if I-"

"If you lied that would be a sin. Just shut the fucking hell already about your church! This is crisis Allen! How could you!?" Rhode demanded.

I bit my bottom lip, "Well, he never gave me an option. And…I, uh, forgot to tell him that I would rather stay here." I replied weakly.

Daisya whacked my head, "Ow! What did you do that for!?" I whined, I clutched my head where the pain throbbed.

"This is ridiculous Allen! We're not going to see each other now! And what, this school's probably 100 miles away!" Daisya shouted.

"Uh, no, actually the Noah Academy is right down the block, you can see it," Rhode said while pointing to her right.

We looked up and followed where she was pointing. Yup, it was right there, it didn't even look far, you could practically just walk only a couple steps and there you are. I glared at Daisya and stomped his foot.

* * *

~at Starbucks~

* * *

"Oh, hello Nella," greeted Miranda. She saw how drenched in coffee I was, "Erm, d-did Ashley do it again? Oh, you weren't even at work yet!"

I shook my head, "No, I just…well, lets just say that a misunderstood clown, or rather a jester, got surprised by a discolored monkey and had an accident." I said monotonously.

Miranda didn't seem to get it, so she just weakly smiled, "Uh, well, what an adventure you had there!"

Then Jerry came, "Oh Nella! You have returned! How was your day?"

I greeted him and he gave me my uniform. After I changed, I stepped into my shift. I worked at least 30 minutes now. It was strangely peaceful, no disturbing retards, no spilling coffee all over my bras, no nothing! Before I could sigh happily, a demon entered. And that demon was pretty new here.

"What the hell…Beansprout?"

"Crap, it's you," I muttered. Kanda didn't look so happy either.

"I didn't know you worked here, low on cash?" sneered Kanda.

I narrowed my eyes, "I didn't know that you could come up with such pathetic insults. Oh wait, yes I did," I shot back.

Kanda gritted his teeth, "You'll always been such a retarded bean sprout,"

"It's Allen long haired freak,"

"White haired geezer,"

"Gender confused imbecile,"

"Look who's talking,"

We gave each other glares, sharper ones than usual. Then sadly Jerry gets the wrong idea.

"Ooh, Nella, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Jerry cooed, interrupting the glare fest.

My ears became hot with embarrassment, "W-what!? This jerk is _not_ my boyfriend Jerry!" I protested.

Jerry pouted, "Are you sure? He's mighty handsome," he said while giggling, then he winked at Kanda. I felt as if a boulder has been dropped inside my stomach.

Kanda didn't look so well either. He gritted his teeth, "Che, who would even like an overdressed midget like her," he mumbled.

I furrowed my brows, "Well at least my grades are higher than a certain Japanese," I sneered. I smirked in victory when I saw Kanda flinch.

One day, when we were receiving our reports, I peered over and saw Kanda's grades. His were straight A pluses, and one A minus. I gloated at him that all my grades were A pluses. Ha, take that Kanda!

"Che, at least I'm not a nerd," he shot back.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, don't blame me when I get to Harvard and you'll end up in the streets,"

"Actually, you are the one to blame. Because of your constant freakiness, I'll have the trouble concentrating," he said smugly.

"Then how about not looking at me, what do you say to that? Huh Yuu?"

"Ah, young love," Jerry said unexpectedly.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" we shouted simultaneously.

Jerry giggled, "They're so oblivious to each other!" then he walked into the kitchen.

I sighed, "Just give me your order so you'll get the heck away from here," I hissed.

Kanda glared at me, "Fine, I'll have black coffee, medium size," he ordered.

I inwardly chuckled. Black coffee? It so matches his personality. They're both bitter! I once tried black coffee out of interest, but it was so nasty that I ended up spilling the whole thing. Then I rushed to the grocery store to buy ice cream because I could still taste the horrible bitterness.

I gave the order to Miranda as she made other coffees for the other customers. When it was done, I returned to Kanda, "Here,"

He grunted, then left the store.

When I returned home, I found tons of messages from the telephone from Rhode. I sighed and dialed in her number.

"Hello?"

"Tyki? Well, whatever, put Rhode on the line," I said, I didn't expect to sound so depressing.

"Allen? Sounding tired, heard you'll be going to Noah Academy," he mused.

I groaned, "Please, don't mention it! Ever since I told Rhode, she's been plotting to get me back to ninth grade. But I don't want that! I like being smart! But…I like having my friends with me too," I muttered.

Tyki hummed, "Well, the Noah Academy is a very prestigious school. And you'll be wearing an uniform,"

I brightened up. A uniform! No one will make fun of me the way I dress, that's awesome!

Then I groaned again, "But Tyki, I'm a freak. I have white hair and a scar, it's going to be like the first day of school all over again! You know how awful it was!" I whined.

Tyki chuckled, "I'm pretty sure no one is going to make fun of you. The students there are really nice," he responded.

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?" I asked, suspicion tangled in my voice.

He laughed, "You'll see."

"What? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because it's going to be a surprise!"

I tried making him tell me, but no go. Then he told me 'good' news. Apparently some students from my school will be transferred to Noah Academy, how fun. Then he said they might be my friends, which is clearly a lie. All my friends are as stupid as Brittany Spears! Seriously, who smokes while they're pregnant? I bet she drunk drives too. Oops, I'm gossiping.

Tyki sighed, "Oh come on, they can't be _that _angry with you,"

"I don't know, Daisya seemed as furious as Rhode. He was so shocked that he accidentally spit coffee all over me." I mumbled.

Tyki chuckled, "Funny Daisya, and you won't be able to make it to his games, won't you?"

I smiled, "Well, luckily his games are after school or on the weekends," I replied.

Before Tyki could say anything else, I heard Rhode in the background. "WHAT THE HELL TYKI! ARE YOU TALKING TO ALLEN AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HER! YOU'LL SAY EMBARRASSING THINGS ABOUT ME TO HER LIKE YOU DID TO MY OTHER FRIENDS!"

I inwardly chuckled as Tyki murmurs "What other friends?" then lazily apologizes and handed the phone to her, "Hey Ally, sorry about that," Rhode said, a little breathy.

I grinned, "It's okay. I saw the messages you sent me, so what's up?' I asked.

I could almost feel her evil smile aura on the line, "Well, Jasdebi and I are plotting to get you back,"

I faltered, "Rhode, are you serious? And what did the twins think about me going to Noah Academy?" I asked.

"Jasdero is an idiot so he's totally oblivious. But Debitto was so shocked that he shouted at Daddy." Rhode explained.

I felt my eyes widen, "Why would Debitto do that?"

Rhode giggled, "You're just as oblivious as Jasdero, Ally."

I scoffed, "Don't compare us! I'm way smarter than that bucket of emptiness!" I retorted.

"Smart, yes. But oblivious,"

I sighed, "So what's your plan?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking of sabotaging your grades. Then that way Daddy will see how badly you're doing and he'll send you back here!"

"But wouldn't that rise suspicion? I mean he already saw my grades now, and if he sees them later he'll get the idea I purposely slacked or someone changed them," I said.

Rhode grumbled, "Why do you have to be so negative? And smart! Okay, we'll think of a new plan, don't worry,"

I rolled my eyes. The only ones worrying here are my pesky friends. "Fine," I muttered.

"I gotta hang up now, Lulubell brought in cake! Yay! Seeya in school,"

"Seeya,"

Then we hanged up. Timcampy then flew on top of my head with mail in his beak. I grabbed the mail and opened them.

"Gah, master," I muttered. Bills on wine.

I dropped them on the table and went into my room to get dressed up. It's been a while since I dressed up as Alfred Deles. I especially need the gamble to pay off those debts. When I was ready, I said bye to Timcampy and headed out.

* * *

~inside the bar~

* * *

"Royal flush,"

"Gah! How the hell does he do it?!" yelled a potbellied man.

I sighed, this was becoming to be very boring. I know that I cheat, but isn't there a challenge? Cheater against cheater.

That night I captured $850, which is pretty good. I'll use the $400 on food and house bills, and the rest on master's bills. Before I could pull off my costume off, I heard a familiar voice.

"Deles? You again,"

I steadily turned around. Oh no! Him again!?

Lavi had his hands in his pockets, he was giving me a scary glare. I would shiver, but Alfred Deles does not do shivers! Nor do I but I'm a girl.

"It's you, Bookman's kid, right?" I acted. I can be a good actor when I need to be.

He grunted, "Cheating off suckers as usual I see,"

I grinned, "Who said that I was cheating?"

He smirked, "How about we play a round together and see if you're a cheater or not,"

I knew better than to fall for that. Lavi has keen eyes. That's what I learned after spending time with the red head.

"Sorry, but I don't play with kids," I replied.

He snorted, "Come on, I'm taller than you are! You're almost the height of some 4th grader," he retorted.

I scoffed, a 4th grader!? Then to keep things cool, I smiled, "It doesn't have to do with height, man. It just has to do with age, especially experience."

He smiled back, "Is that so? Then tell me, how much experience do you have?" he asked.

I inwardly cursed. What am I going to say? Then I let my acting self take over, "That's for me to know and you to never find out," I smugly replied.

Lavi glared, "Oh really? Then I hope you'll never face me again, otherwise I might 'accidentally' screw that ugly face of yours," he hissed.

Inwardly I cringed, and to think Lavi said that my face was cute. Then the red head stalked away. I shook my head and walked down my path that was opposite from Lavi's.

* * *

~at school~

* * *

"Allen!" I heard Lavi's cheery voice.

I groaned as I experienced Lavi's happy hugs.

"Had a good sleep?" he asked into my ear. I shivered lightly.

"Umm, when you mean by sleep…I had a hard time sleeping," I admitted.

"Really? How come?" he asked as he squatted to get to my level.

"How could I say this…" I trailed. The reason why I couldn't sleep was because I was worried that when I do meet Lavi again as Alfred, he might hurt me and the costume might come off. Then he'll see that I'm in disguised and will hate me. Scary and hating Lavi is not very pleasant. Um, not that I know he's like that to everyone, except for Alfred Deles.

What a sudden change. Whenever Lavi meets Allen, he's all happy. But when he meets Alfred, he's all threatening and dark…like Kanda.

"Retard, move," barked Kanda. Lavi was in Kanda's way of getting to his seat.

"Ah! Yuu! Good morning!" Lavi greeted.

Kanda grumbled something, which made Lavi immediately back off. I sighed and glared at Kanda.

"Are you always mean?" I accused.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "What's that suppose to mean bean sprout?"

"It's ALLEN retard. Someone needs to go back to kindergarten," I grumbled.

"Che, your height's short enough to fit there," Kanda shot back.

I flinched, that was the second time someone insulted about my height!

"Hey, Allen's not short. She's at an average height," Lavi defended.

I scrunched my face, last night Lavi said I was as short as a 4th grader.

"Are you fucking blind? She probably can even fit into her baby clothes," Kanda sneered.

I narrowed my eyes as the other students laughed at the rude comment. Do they always have to hear what we say? Okay, I have to admit that our fights are funny to other people besides Kanda and me, but this is the last straw! Oh, and what's worse, Lenalee gives me these weird eyes that Rhode or Daisya gives me every time we fight! And the eyes Rhode and Daisya gives me are usually about Debitto, why him?

I stood up, "Hey everyone, guess what?" I said loudly so that everyone could hear, "Kanda works at-MYYMPH!"

Kanda clasped his roughly against my mouth and dragged me down harshly. Then he brought his face up close to mine to give me a nasty glare. I couldn't help but shudder. When this demon glares, it's as scary as an actual demon.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word," he threatened. I weakly nodded then he let go of me. I carefully breathed and sat cautiously because I sit next to the monster.

Lavi stared at me curiously, "What were you going to say Allen?" he questioned.

I was warned by the angry eye beams from menacing Kanda, so I just warily answered, "W-Why I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about," I smiled nervously, stupidly, I just had to place my hands on my waist and give out a big cheery smile.

Kanda smack his forehead as Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you stuttering?"

I guess I messed up at that, "Um, so?"

Lavi narrowed his eyes, "You were about to say where Kanda works at," he said.

I inwardly gulped. Curse Lavi's super memory! Curse it all!

It's not going so well so I tried another tactic, "Really Lavi? Really?" I said in an annoyed tone, I narrowed my eyes at him.

He widened his eyes as his shoulders raised, "What?"

I shook my head that looks disappointed, "Tch, tch, tch. You really are disappointing Lavi," and I made a frown appear on my face.

"What did I do?" he asked again, fretting. Kanda looked puzzled as well.

Then I stared at him for a long time, causing Lavi to go nervous, then I laughed.

"Haha! I really got you. Even you Kanda!" I choked out.

Lavi sat there stunned as Kanda gritted his teeth and glowered, "Damn bean sprout," he grumbled.

When Lavi recovered, he looked at me with pleading puppy dog eyes, "Please tell me Allen?"

I rolled my eyes, "That doesn't work on me doofus," I retorted.

Lavi kept staring at me which greatly annoyed me, so I sighed, "I'm transferring to Noah Academy," I monotonously said.

…

"What!?" they both shouted.

Whoops, didn't mean to say that one.


	23. The Uniform

* * *

Kanda and Lavi were right in my face, they were staring at me with these penetrating eyeballs. Emerald orbs and charcoal marbles. I refused to look at them so I looked at my, err, right and held up my hands in failure of defense.

"What did you say bean sprout?" demanded Kanda.

"Pay no attention to the bleach haired midget," I monotonously said.

Lavi was closing into my face, "Allen," Lavi said in a stern voice, demanding hear it again also. Wait, why does Lavi want to hear it again? He got super memory skills, duh.

"Please, leave me alone! I'm just a poor, innocent girl! What do you want from me!?" I exclaimed while totally fake tears streamed down my face.

Sadly, the two boys had their arms crossed and looked at me with emotionless faces. And I thought Lavi was a sucker for faces like these. Oh well.

I huffed, "Fine…oh look, what's that?" I quickly said while pointing at a random direction.

…………..Wow, I can't believe they fell for it. I mean, seriously, they did. I never thought someone would actually fall for it. Whatever, as they looked at other than me, I ducked down and crawled under my desk, hoping to sneak away from the classroom until the bell rings. But then I felt a pair of graspy hands clutch onto my ankles.

"You're not going anywhere Allen until you give me an explanation!" Lavi yelled.

I tried yanking my feet free without success, "No! Never, you red headed imbecile!" I cried out. My arms were flapping really fast, I didn't intend to act so stupid.

Lavi was gawking from the insult, "Why not!?"

"…Um, because then things will get complicated and, um, so that's my reason," I struggled, then continue to twist and turn like a fish out of water.

"That's no reason why!"

"Says you Bookman! Let me go!"

I accidentally pulled Lavi down and his knees were between my hips, he no longer has his hands on my ankles but my wrists. He pinned me down, but I kneed him in the stomach, sadly it didn't do any damage at all.

"Quit it! Yuu! Help!" Lavi shouted. I was twirling my arms and legs as fast as I could, I could see Lavi was tired of this child's play.

I looked over and saw Kanda just sitting there, his face without any emotion, his eyes were off at a distant. It's as if he's at a trance. What's the matter with him?

Concern washed Lavi's face, then he let me go. He got out under the desk and stood in front of zoned out Kanda. Then he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Uh, Lavi, I don't think that's gonna work," I commented after Lavi does other attempts like snapping, whistling, and calling out "Yuu, Yuu! Yuu loves his daddy!"

Lavi shook his head, "I don't get it, Yuu never zones out before,"

I raised a brow, "Seriously?" I asked.

"Well, actually he did once. Like when we were 11, I saw one of his stepbrother put alcohol in his drink at my birthday party,"

"I thought Kanda doesn't like to party," I commented.

"Yeah, but his dad forced him to," Lavi explained.

That makes sense considering that Mr. Tiedoll is his dad.

"Then Kanda got so drunk, he stripped his clothes off and started dancing," Lavi continued.

"Pfft," I held in a laugh.

"The next day, when Kanda heard this, he was so shocked that he stayed paralyzed for at least 2 days,"

"Wow, that's…kind of dramatic much," I said.

"You know Allen, I think that news about going to Noah Academy really shocked him somehow, I wonder why," Lavi said.

I turned my head around then turned my head back to the oblivious red head, "Lavi, if I were you, I would better pray to God." I suggested.

Lavi sighed, "I'm an Atheist, anyway, why should I?"

"Because you just blew off Kanda's secret to the whole class," I monotonously explained.

Lavi froze, then steadily turned to find out that all the students were staring at us. Oh, a new rumor has been born. Then he cleared his throat, "If you don't tell anyone, I'll give you free autographs," he offered while gleaming a smile.

I scoffed, "Are you serious? You think that-"

But I was cut off because apparently everyone wanted an autograph from the _amazing_ Lavi Bookman.

"WAAAHH!" I screamed.

The madness was horrible. Everyone was pushing and shoving, strangely Lavi was not crushed by the mob. Oh no, in fact, there was some kind of force field that encircled him. And he was a fast writer too, just within 10 minutes, he was done.

When the crowd was gone, I was all battered up, and lying on the ground, "Gah," I muttered, my voice was muffled since my face was on the ground.

"Hey Allen, want one?" asked Lavi. He was holding a picture of him with his signature at the bottom. I glared at him while he was flashing a grin.

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "if you want me to draw a mustache and some scars on it and write down 'I'm and idiot' on it, I'll be happy to take your wonderful piece of crap, not to mention throw darts on it,"

Lavi flinched, "Well, you don't have to be so mean about it, you know,"

I rolled my eyes, "If I'm so mean, then have the pleasure of dating Ashley then and just leave me alone," I remarked.

Lavi smirked, "Ooh, I see, you're finally at the level of cracking," he said.

"Wha?"

"You were jealous, and now you're going hysterical for me. If you want to go out, just say the magic words and I'll dump her," Lavi briefly said.

I was shocked, of course I didn't show it. I just placed an expressionless face on. I was so shocked that how could Lavi be so cold hearted. Does he not care about Ashley's feelings? Sure I hate the slut with all my heart, but Jesus said that we should not hate but love. I know, Jesus is like some hippie, but he's my favorite kind of hippie.

"What about Ashley? Won't she be all upset?" I asked while furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Hey, guys dump chicks all the time. They grow all sad and weepy, but they'll get over it," Lavi replied.

I sighed, I rested my head on my palm. (I'm still on the ground!) "Lavi, you _so_ don't understand,"

His eyes widened, "What?"

I sighed again. If he dumps Ashley, then she'll be the very first girl to be the weepiest and saddest ever. Why? Because she was dating one of the most gorgeous guy there are. Just because I call Lavi _gorgeous_ does not mean I have hotts for the guy. And if I just suddenly date the red head, which I will never do, then Ashley will plot to kill me. Seriously. And she won't give a crap about breaking the rules of the Ten Commandments. I know the girl's not a Christian, I know it.

Then the bell rang, I sat into my seat while Lavi was bugging me about what he's being an idiot about. He kept poking my back. Gah. So just to take that off my mind, I punched Kanda on the arm. And it worked.

Kanda's eyes immediately popped open, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted. He quickly placed his hand over the invisible wound.

I cringed, "Don't shout. You're lucky the teacher isn't here yet,"

Kanda glared at me, then turned to Lavi because he nudged the angry demon, "I know, the girl has a fist full of iron," said Lavi.

* * *

~class with Miss Nine~

* * *

"Lavi!" squealed Ashley.

"Hey, babe, why weren't you in History?" asked Lavi as the slut was running up to him, expecting him to catch her as she leaps onto his lap.

"Well, I woke up late because my stupid alarm clock wouldn't ring," or the fact that she wanted to catch more Z's so she threw it out the window, "and I just HAD to apply my make up so that you would see me pretty!" then Ashley giggled and touched his nose.

Lavi grinned, "Well, did you have time to eat breakfast then?" he teased.

Ashley giggled, "I sure did,"

I inwardly rolled my eyes, what kind of stupid person would waste their time doing their makeup and not care of missing school? Pathetic.

(Author's Note: If any of you wear makeup, please do not be offended my Allen's remarks, she is a special kind of tomboy after all. Oh! And she sure would appreciate fan mail, especially Lavi. Okay, so Allen doesn't like fan mail, but send some anyway.)

Want to know where I am? I'm in class, and I just remembered now that I sit next to Lavi. His 'girlfriend' was making these flirting noises. She goes all like "Ooh, hee hee, ah! Ah! Heh, ooh, stop! Oh!" I mean, what language are they speaking in!? It's so sick that I was sucked into their conversations. Curse my girl hormones.

I plopped my chin onto my palm, seeing that Lavi was giving me a glint in his eyes that tells me that he thinks I'm so jealous, WHILE I'M SO NOT!

How can I be jealous of anyone dating with that fool? I only consider him as a friend, nothing more! Not a best friend, not a partner, not a crush, NOTHING! Luckily Daisya entered the classroom.

"Daisya!" I cried, I got out of my seat and ran up to him as if he was my daddy and I was the 4-year-old daughter. I clung onto his waist and buried my face into his stomach.

"Err, Al, rough class in 1st period?" teased Daisya.

I let go of him and nodded.

He grinned the kind of grin that he used when we were little, "Oh, is that so?" then he patted my head.

"So, your arm's doing well?" he asked.

I held up my gloved hand, "Doing fine, well, for me that is." I replied.

He sighed, "It makes me wonder how the hell were you born like that," he said.

I shrugged, "Dunno, parents are alcoholics?" I suggested.

Daisya laughed, "Yeah, sure,"

We walked to our seats, apparently I couldn't go to where Daisya sits because the twins just magically transferred classes and now sits next to Daisya. Luckily I probably won't be able to see their cranny faces in my other 11th grade classes, which they are in 10th grade. But just to be sure, I walked up to them.

"What are you doing here," I monotonously demanded.

Daisya jolted backwards, "How the hell did you get here Al?!"

I shrugged and turned back to Jasdebi, "Well?"

Debitto placed a lazy face and stuck his pinky into his ear, "What's it to you tomboy?"

I groaned, "Idiots," I muttered under my breath.

"We're not idiots! We were doing so well in History that we went up! Up! Up! Up!" Jasdero sang.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you guys are. And I have a disfigured arm that's blood red and have an emerald cross embedded into my skin,"

What? Even if I'm just joking, it's hard to lie about it. Daisya was staring at me as if I was some sort of idiot. I rolled my eyes at him.

Debitto rolled his eyes too, "It's true, you can ask our freaking teacher about it,"

I laughed, "Hah, as if I would actually believe that you two idiots, who can't even pass the IQ of a fruit fly, have the ability to make it to this class," I said while smirking.

Debitto gritted his teeth, "It's true dammit! It's not like I like it either!" he growled.

I raised my eyebrows. Wow, he sounds really serious. But I can't really believe that Debitto and Jasdero would actually be superior in History! I could only picture them falling asleep during classes. I especially can't believe the Jasdero did it. Seriously, he's dumber than a goldfish! Goldfishes' memories only last for 2 seconds.

"So," I said, "how you guys pull it off? Sneak into the main office and change your grades?"

Debitto grunted, "As if, tomboy. Tyki taught us,"

Daisya and my eyes widened, "Huh!?" we said simultaneously.

"T-Tyki?" I blurted.

"Yeah Tyki! Tyki taught us! HEEHEEHEE!" Jasdero chimed.

"B-but why would he do that?" Daisya asked.

Debitto rolled his eyes, "So he would play a good role of a 'big brotherly figure', what else?" he said.

My shoulders went slump, "What a good brother indeed," I murmured. I bet Tyki was doing this on purpose just to tick me off. I really don't like having the twins in my class! Anyway, why History?

"So…you guys are only having 11th grade History, right?" Daisya asked.

They nodded.

"Can I have my hat back?" I asked.

"Whoa, that was totally random," Daisya mumbled.

Debitto smirked, yes, he was wearing it. "Let me see, oh yes, no," he smugly replied.

"HEHEHEHEHE! NO!" Jasdero rubbed it in some more.

I glared at them, "Why would you want my hat for anyway?! You're getting lice all over it," I retorted.

"I don't have lice!" Debitto remarked.

"Right, as if someone like you would lather and rinse," I sarcastically replied.

"We do! We do! We shower together! Debitto always tell me to wash good so we would be sparkly clean!" Jasdero sang.

Dasiya and I stared at Debitto incredulously as he flustered, "Eh, s-so?" Debitto snapped.

"Wow…there is so many things that I so don't know about. Like how stupid people are able to go up to upper class level, or how someone as filthy would be so hygienic," I monotonously said.

Daisya snickered, "Cheeya," he agreed.

Debitto was fuming as Jasdero was staring outside of the window, watching butterflies.

"So, anything else you got to tell us? Like you having pink frilly pillows in your bedroom? Or still watching Seasame Street?" I asked.

Debitto glowered, then smirked, "Oh, I guess you don't mind seeing your hat back after it's about to be thrown in the shredder," Debitto said.

I gasped, "You wouldn't,"

"I would," he had an evil smirk plastered in his evil face. Oh, how much I want to smack him so much.

I bowed, "Oh great and wonderful Debitto. Master of all things and greatness, oh how you are so much superior than I am. I'm such a worthless peasant, unlike you, the king of all things." I recited.

Debitto grinned, "That's more like it,"

"Can I have my hat back?" I monotonously asked.

"No, I think I'll keep it a little longer,"

I felt a vein pop onto my forehead, "Give here you jerk!" I yelled as I plunged myself onto a sitting Debitto. What I didn't expect was that Debitto expected me to do that. He quickly stood up and grabbed my shoulders and seated me down onto the chair.

Me being a martial artist, this is easy. I swiftly moved my foot, attacking his foot, causing him to fall. But he grabbed my arms and pulled me in with him.

"Damn it tomboy!" he shouted.

We tussled on the ground, not sure who's winning in the moment. Then I heard a loud shout, "What is going on around here?" demanded a voice.

Debitto and I stopped and saw Miss Nine standing in front of us. I never realized that the bell rang already, or how I ended up sitting on Debitto's lap. For some reason, I felt a wave of heat on my neck, and it wasn't me. I turned my head and saw Debitto's face flushing. I must be too heavy for him so he's struggling to breath, that must be it. Then I saw Daisya's face, he was snickering.

Miss Nine was calm, she's basically one of the most calmest teachers I ever had.

"Allen, outside," she ordered.

I froze, yes, I froze on Debitto's crotch. I never had gotten myself in trouble before! What's going to happen to me!?

I obediently and robotically followed the given instructions and silently went out. I didn't even bothered looking at Lavi's face. When the door closed, I heard Miss Nine starting to teach. I sat down and sighed. If I could, I would cry. I would have cried because I was being such a horrible student, being humiliated in front of the whole class.

I would have cried, but my tears were all dried up due to crying at my dad's funeral. No, not master, he's still breathing, sadly. Mana, my first foster father. It was so tragic when he died. I was afraid about facing the world without him at the time.

After 3 minutes have passed, Miss Nine stepped out. I raised my head, instead of getting a lecture about my misbehavior, she crouched in front of me and hugged me. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do.

"You must be lonely," she whispered.

I froze.

"Your foster father died in such a horrible accident and left you alone in the world. Left you just to fend for yourself,"

"H-h-how do you know?" I croaked out. Invisible tears streamed down my face.

"Cross Marian told me. You know, the one who you called master?" she said with subtle humor in her voice.

"You know my master?" I asked, bewildered.

She let go of me and nodded, "You can say we work in partners,"

"But…how?"

"Honey, that man told me all about your past and what happened during and after the accident. Cross was Mana's friend after all, so he decided to raise you himself," she explained.

I knitted my eyebrows together and placed an unsure face on. When she meant by raising me, did she actually mean by him torturing me and making my life as hellish as possible?

She laughed at my expression, "I know what you're thinking. But all he does is make you pay his debts, right?" she pointed.

Hmm, nope. Not only that, but because of the debts, I was beaten up. Then master would beat me up himself because I was, apparently, pathetic to him so he would 'toughen' me up. But I have to admit, he did teach me how to defend myself and how to survive.

"Even though he is a troublesome, perverted, self centered, greedy, lowly life man. I have to admit that he is a wonderful man," she said, then she smiled. Not to me, but to herself.

My eyes widened, "Really? Does he do good deeds?" I exclaimed.

"No, not that I know of. He might burn in hell for all I care," she monotonously responded. Her face was emotionless. Then why did she said that he was a wonderful man!?!?

I smiled nervously, then looked back to serious mode, "But did you just send me out just for this?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Allen, that's not the case at all," she said warmly.

"T-then what is?"

"I just want to know where the hell he is," she said. Her tone was venomously sweet that it scared me. I was pressing against the wall, trembling!

"Erm…I-I have n-n-no idea. S-s-so sorry!" I squeaked.

She sighed, "He always have to run off, does he?"

"Um, why do you want to know where he is? *gasp * You wouldn't happen to be his lover, would you!? I'm sorry but that man runs off with a ton of women and probably does sex with them and runs off," I said quickly. Master ditches so many women, that I get phone calls of complaints from his 'lovers'.

Miss Nine chuckled and stood up, "There would be no way in hell that I would be his lover. He even tried to seduce me once, but I made him regret it," she said. The same sweet venom lurked in her voice.

"So why?" I asked.

"Because he's making me do all the fucking work, that's why!"

"O-o-o-oh, is t-t-t-that s-s-s-so. You t-t-two a-a-are w-w-w-working in t-t-the same place a-a-a-after all,"

Miss Nine looked down at me, "Sweetie, could you please stand up?"

I gulped and stood.

"When that man finally returns, tell him this. If he ever shows his face in front of mine, he'll lose his manhood, understand?"

I weakly nodded.

"Good. Now, go back inside." She ordered.

"U-um…" I trailed.

She turned to me, "What is it?"

Wow, she's seems back to her teacher self, "Do you even know about my…arm?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yes, in fact, he did tell me."

"Then do you know why it's like this?" I exclaimed while holding the gloved hand.

She looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry. I don't know. Cross is going off to place to place to find out about the case of your arm. It's definitely not due to birth problems,"

My eyes widened, "It isn't?" I whispered.

She shook her head, "How you were born with the green cross was given specially. That cross created your arm to come out like that," she said.

"Have you even seen my arm?" I asked.

"No, but I would like to inspect it," she said.

"But what if someone sees my arm?"

She smiled warmly, "No worries, I'll make sure no one does,"

I hesitated, then slipped the glove off. Black nails glimmered as they were embedded into the red skin. Veins were visible. I inwardly shivered, even if I seen my arm constantly, the sight of it frightens me.

Surprisingly, Miss Nine was not freaked out. She remained calm, her chin was being supported by her fingers. She studied my arm as if it was some art placed on the wall of a museum.

"How interesting," she said, mostly indicating to the cross.

The cross was shimmering bright green as usual. She didn't hesitate to touch my arm, then tap the cross.

"How does it feel to have this arm? Does it feel like you other arm?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. This arm," I raised the red arm, "feels partially the same as my normal one. But in other cases, it feels heavy," I explained, unable to search for the right words to explain any further.

Miss Nine nodded, "I see. Well, we better get to class now,"

I nodded and slipped my glove back on. When we entered the classroom, Miss Nine suddenly hugs me.

"Eh? M-Miss Nine?" I squeaked.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart. If you have any trouble, just let me know, okay?" she said. Miss gave a warm smile.

I nodded and smiled back. When I sat back down, Lavi nudged me.

"Hey, did she lecture you?" he asked. His face showed concern.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes she did you surfer freak," I retorted.

Lavi grinned, "I know that sarcasm anywhere, and quit using it!"

"Whatever you say, surfer freak,"

"I'm not a freak! Surfing is cool!"

* * *

~one week later!~

!Saturday!

* * *

Rhode is infuriated, really infuriated. She was so mad about how Jasdebi made it to 11th grade History, but loosened when she heard from Daisya that after the fight with Debitto I ended up on his lap. Oh my gosh…

And she's infuriated again because I'm almost transferring to my new school, then loosened again when she found out what I had to wear to my school.

"Oh Ally, it's going to look great on you!" Rhode squealed, she was twirling around.

We were at Rhode's place; Mr. Earl welcomed me with open arms. And now I'm in her room, holding up the dreaded _thing _in front of me. I frowned.

"I cannot believe girls are required to wear this," I muttered.

"If you're going to wear that, then I don't even care if you're going away!"

I groaned, "Rhode!"

Rhode gave an innocent smile, "What? It's not like we're never going to see each other again,"

How can she-GAH! First she was all mad that I was transferring schools, and now she's happy that I'm going!? What a hypocrite! And what about the plans to bring me back to her school? Oh my gosh, I just remembered something! What if Daisya and the twins see me in this? What am I going to do!

"Maybe I could pretend to be a guy," I murmured.

"Nope, no can do!" Rhode sang.

I frowned, "Why not?"

"Because Daddy already registered you as a girl, so you have to wear a-"

I quickly clasped my hand over her mouth, "SHH! Don't say it out loud! What if the twins or Tyki hear you!?" I hissed.

Rhode pushed my hand away and rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Tyki is off doing business and Jasdebi went to the mall," she responded.

I sighed, "Alright,"

Rhode grinned, "Now get stripping, girl!"

Actually, I didn't get to strip myself, Rhode just pulled down my jeans down and tore off my purple T-shirt. I glared at her when she commented my plain white bra and my plain green underwear, I guess she was expecting me to wear frilly things.

Then she stared at my legs, "Whoa, you got really hairy legs there. Why don't you shave?" she asked.

I scrunched my face, "Why should I?"

Rhode smiled, "Funny as always Ally," she teased.

I groaned, "Wish you stop calling me that," I muttered.

"Wish you start becoming more like a girl, but that's not going to happen, is it?" she teasingly snapped. Then she dragged me to the bathroom to shave my legs. Hey! They're not THAT hairy! Each hair is about one inch long.

(Author's Note: That's REALLY long!)

By the time we finished, I was 'sobbing' because I got scratches on my legs. Rhode was holding the razor with victory on her side, droplets of blood was on it. Yes, she was standing there, the sun almost kissing her (the lamp) as I crouched in the corner in fear. There was a huge heap of leg hair, so Rhode took the heap and dumped it in the twins' room. I laughed so hard at the idea, so did Rhode. We couldn't wait to see their reaction!

"Okay! Time to try on the uniform!" she declared.

I groaned, "Fine,"

We went to her room. I slipped on the shirt and the, uh, skirt. The shirt was a navy blue collared shirt with the Noah Academy's logo on the right side of the chest. It consisted a black tie or a plaid one. And the skirt has to be khaki, black, or plaid. Rhode gave me her plaid skirt. I was in hell, I know it.

When I was done, Rhode stared at me, "W-what?" I mumbled.

"Oh…my….gosh…" she said breathy.

"What is it?!"

She burst out laughing, "I can't believe this! No, it's pretty understandable to believe! BWAHAHAHAHA!" she continued with a loud screeching laugh.

I frowned, "I look horrible, don't I?"

She attempted to nod, but couldn't. I sighed and went to her mirror. I DID look horrible, I look like some guy who just slipped on a dress. Hey, imagine one of the twins or Daisya wearing a skirt, which's a sight to see.

"That's it. I can't go on like this! I'm going as a guy. Rhode, tell your dad to register me as a boy." I demanded.

When she finally stopped laughing, she cleared her throat and did her best not to look at me, "Oh come on Ally, you don't look THAT bad."

"I look too much like a guy though!" I whined.

Rhode smiled, "Then we just have to make you look girlier!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

~3:00 P.M~

"Rhode, I don't know about this," I said. I was in her closet. Rhode attempted to make me 'girly', which horrified me greatly. I don't want to be girly! I don't want to go to this school anymore! I just want to look my usual guy looks and wear pants! Not a prissy skirt! And Rhode even forced me to roll up my skirt. What's wrong with knee length skirts?

"Come out Allen, you'll look great!" Rhode said with determination.

"But what if Tyki or the twins see me like this?" I whimpered.

"Oh, just come out and they WILL see you like this!" threatened Rhode.

I sighed and opened the closet door. Rhode looked flabbergasted, I knew it. I look too much like I guy than a girl. I bet I look horrible. Just to be sure, I looked into the mirror.

I gasped, it was horrible! I'm gorgeous! My reflection's eyes widened out of surprise. I had faint eye shadow on my eyelids, that black stuff that make your eyelashes look longer and bolder, and that makeup stuff that makes all your splotches on your cheeks invisible. Okay, so the only makeup I know is eye shadow, big whoop. And the scar was gone too. I couldn't even see the star on my forehead!

My hair was straighter now, and surprisingly it was longer too. At first it was chin length, now it's shoulder length. I guess that hair straighter really did its magic. My bangs were being held up by barrettes, which adorned my pale face nicely. I look like those ultra cute girls who are shy and really innocent. I wanted to puke.

"Ally, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! I'M A GENIUS!" Rhode screamed. Yeah she is, I became from manly girl to girly girl.

She tackled me a hug, I frowned, "Rhode, what have you done?" I muttered.

"I made you cute, silly! You can't even see that scar anymore!"

"What about my hair?" I asked.

"Well, last time when you dyed it, it suddenly came back to normal, so I don't see the point of dying it."

I sighed, "I don't want to cover my face with makeup, even if I have to show my scar,"

She gasped, "What!? Why!" she cried.

"It's not me," I said.

She pouted, "Fine. But let's have a sleepover so I'll make your face naturally soft and clear with things other than makeup!"

"Okay, can I bring Timcampy along?" I asked.

"Sure!"

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Then changed into my regular clothes. I ran home, pack my things for the sleepover, and stuffed Timcampy into my backpack. Yes, I'm with animal cruelty, just kidding. Actually Timcampy was resting on my shoulder.

When I made it to the, uh, I don't think Rhode's family has one last name. Tyki's last name is Mikk and Rhode's last name is Kamelot. I have no idea what's the twins' last name is. That big scary guy who really loves sweets and is nicknamed by Tyki as 'Sweet Tooth' is Skin Boric. I don't know Lulubell's last name. And Tyki's older brother, Sheryl, is off somewhere.

But whatever, I'll call it the Earl's residence since they all live in Mr. Earl's home. When I made it to the front door of their mansion, I pulled out a hammer and knocked the door. The door is so thick that it's hard for the butlers to hear just from a knock by hand. And no, there isn't any doorbell.

When the door opened, there revealed Tyki. He looked at me with curious eyes, "What are you doing here Allen?" he asked.

"Uh, Rhode invited me over for a sleepover," I replied.

Tyki looked at Timcampy, then to me, "Well, this is a first. I thought you weren't interested into 'girly' things," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you know. Girl hormones are reacting,"

"That took a long time," he commented.

I glared at him, "Are you going to keep me waiting? Or should I just barge in?" I retorted.

Tyki laughed and opened the door wide enough for me to come in.

"So, did Rhode threatened you to come or did you come willingly?" asked Tyki.

"You know how Rhode is. She never gives options for her victims," I sheepishly replied with a smile.

Tyki smiled back, "That's our Rhode. She's in her room, need any help?" he offered carrying my backpack.

I rolled my eyes, "What am I? A girl?" I playfully remarked.

"Why, yes, yes you are," he said back.

While I walked up the stairs, I bumped into someone.

"Tomboy? What are you doing here? And why'd you bring your backpack and a bird? Crap! You're not moving in, are you!?" Debitto said. Jasdero was jumping up and down like an idiot he is.

"No stupid. I'm having a sleepover," I retorted.

They laughed, "You? A sleepover!? What happened? Girl hormones reacting?"

Wow, talk about dejavu, "Yes, they are. Now move," I remarked.

They did. But now I'm wondering if they went to their rooms yet to see the pile of hair. When I entered Rhode's room, everywhere I saw was covered with magazines, stuffed animals, and loads of junk food. I wonder if she told the cooks to make LARGE portions of food for me? I'm a big eater, remember?

"Um, Rhode, you here?" I called.

"Yup!" she called. She jumped out of the pile.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"For the slumber party, silly!"

"Okay…Oh! By the way, did Jasdebi went to their room yet?" I asked.

Rhode frowned and shook her head. I frowned too.

Then we heard a "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Rhode and I burst into laughter. I guess I arrived in perfect timing!


	24. Very First Sleepover

Author's Note: To Rena Walker. About your question about if Kanda likes Allen, in the moment he hates her guts but I might make him have a crush on her. Lenalee thinks Kanda likes Allen because she's the only girl besides Lenalee who he actually talks to. And heads up folks! Just a reminder, only Lavi and a really dense Debitto like Allen, no one else. Maybe Tyki is a pedophile, I dunno at the moment.

* * *

I was about eating dinner at Rhode's home right now. And if you read the last chapter, I was willingly agreeing on sleeping over at her place, shocking. I don't know why, but Rhode gets all giddy whenever I'm close to the twins. Or rather yet, more like Debitto. I tried asking her what's with her, but she kept changing the subject.

It's too exhausting to ask her.

When we entered the dining room, my jaw dropped. It was huge and amazing. There was this long table that was laden with a snowy white cloth. Silverware and napkins were placed along with fine china. There was a chandelier hanging on the painted ceiling that was quite fantastic!

Rhode smirked, "Cool, right?"

I just nodded, paralyzed by the beauty. Light was illumining and reflecting small mirrors that created the china and the chandelier.

"I guess commoners can't get fine dining like this," Tyki commented.

Rhode and I jolted, "W-whoa, Tyki, how'd you get here?" I stammered.

Tyki shrugged, "Just walked here."

"Could at least make sure we could see you," Rhode muttered under her breath.

Dinner was exquisite! I have never tasted anything like it! Although, Rhode remarked that my eating habits was similar to a gorilla. I had about 8 dishes, but I was still hungry! You know, high metabolism and stuff. Then I had an eating contest against Skin, and of course, I won. Though, Skin was ticked off so much that he marched right of the room. Childish much?

When dinner was over, Rhode and I headed up to her room.

"Wow, you ate 76 dishes and you aren't exploding." Rhode commented.

I grinned, "Well, I do burn energy more than an average person,"

"Yeah, you aren't average at all,"

I rolled my eyes, then Rhode playfully punched my arm. I grinned while rubbing the bruised area. Timcampy was sitting on Rhode's bed, when he saw us he started chirping.

"Shouldn't you feed Tim?" asked Rhode.

"Yeah, I brought his food along with me," I walked over to my backpack and squatted as I rummaged through. Then I grabbed a plastic bag full of bread crusts. Rhode raised an eyebrow.

"Bread crusts?" she asked.

"Well Timcampy is a bird after all," I replied.

I opened the bag. Tim flew over to my shoulder and opened his beak. I plopped a crust into his mouth and he started nibbling on it. Rhode giggled.

"Oh! Can I feed him?" Rhode begged.

"Sure,"

I showed Rhode how to feed him, then lend her to take over the job.

"So are you excited to go to Noah Academy?" asked Rhode.

I placed both hands on the ground behind my back and stretched my legs out. Then sighed, "I don't know. I was at first, but when I heard that I had to wear a _skirt, _I'm getting second thoughts," I said before blowing my bangs out of my face.

Rhode giggled, "I wanted you to not go there at first, but since you're wearing a skirt, I'll allow it!"

"You're saying that so you'll be able to see me wearing the thing everyday," I retorted.

Rhode grinned, "I know!"

"Hypocrite," I muttered under my breath.

My eyebrows knitted together, "Rhode, how come the twins didn't want me to go to Noah Academy? I would have thought they would want to get rid of me," I pondered.

"Oh Ally, you're so dense. The two obviously like you. You're their friend after all,"

I rolled my eyes, "Friends huh. I guess they treat all their friends badly then," I retorted.

Rhode chuckled, "Well, Jasdero only follows what Debitto does. Debitto's mainly the one who does mean things to you,"

I frowned, "I hate his guts," I grumbled.

Rhode sighed, "He's definitely not making progress," she whispered.

I looked curiously at her, "Who's not making progress? Debitto?"

Rhode jolted, "E-e-eh, no one! I was just talking to myself! That's all!

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, then shrugged, "Whatever you say,"

When Timcampy finished, he fell asleep on Rhode's bed.

"Ah! Now how am I suppose to sleep?" complained Rhode.

"You could sleep on the ground with me," I suggested.

"Your bird better not poop on my bed!"

I laughed as Rhode fumed at me angrily. Then I hatched an idea.

"Hey Rhode, you want to take revenge?" I asked slyly.

Rhode perked, "Revenge? On who and what?"

I grinned, "On the twins. We can play a prank on them,"

"But we already did with your nasty leg hair,"

I rolled my eyes, "But that was a joke. We need to get serious here,"

Rhode grinned back at me, "I like how you're thinking now,"

We decided to go out and see if the twins were heading towards to their room. When the twins went to their room, Rhode and I quickly rushed back into her room and shut the door. We were kind of panting, but laughing at the same time.

"So what should we do?" asked Rhode.

"I dunno, you're the mastermind, you think of something," I muttered monotonously.

Rhode frowned, "Damn, I'm out fresh,"

"Well, until you're full of plans, I'll go read my Bible," I called over my shoulder lazily.

"Freaking Christian," she murmured. But I let that one pass through.

After 20 minutes of thinking, Rhode came up with an idea.

"We can put makeup on their faces!" Rhode exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "The two are emos. They wear makeup already," I explained.

Rhode frowned, "Shit. Oh! I know! We can _draw _on their faces and replace all their emo stuff with girly things like skirts and dresses!"

I laughed, "Oh, and we should replace their boxers with thongs too!"

Rhode smirked at me with humor lit eyes, "I like it,"

Before we could set out plan up, the door knocked. I was so surprised that I yelped.

"Hey bitch, we ran out of toothpaste, can you lend us your extra?" called Debitto's voice.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" Jasdero's voice rang.

Rhode growled, "Yea, yeah, whatever,"

I looked curiously at Rhode. "What?" she asked.

"Jasdebi cares about oral hygiene?" I asked.

"I heard that tomboy!" Debitto shouted.

"Tomboy! Tomboy! Tomboy!" Jasdero sang.

Rhode snickered, "Surprisingly, yes."

I sighed. I also figured out that the twins are very concerned on their cleanness. They wash their hair so they won't get lice, they wash their bodies as well, and I still can't believe it. I would have expected that they would skip all that and smoke pot.

After Rhode grabbed a tooth paste tube from the cabinet in her bathroom that was connected to her room, she went to the door and opened it. She shoved it into Debitto's face.

"Here," she sharply remarked.

Debitto glared at her, "Thanks," he shot back.

My eyes widened, "That's Jasdebi?" I asked, pointing to the two strangers standing at the doorway.

Rhode and Debitto looked at me, confused, "What are you talking about? Of course that's Jasdebi," replied Rhode.

Well I couldn't believe it at all. I guess it's because they aren't wearing any makeup! In fact, they look like any other average person, if it wasn't for their unusual skin color. And I must admit that Debitto looks handsome, he would easily fit in the same category as Kanda and Lavi. But I wouldn't say the same thing to his brother. Jasdero looks even stranger; he even shaved his eyebrows!

I tilted my head, "So this is what Jasdebi looks like without their makeup," I said.

Debitto glared, "What do you think? We would sleep with our makeup on?"

"Yeah!?" Jasdero retorted.

"Yes," I replied coolly.

Actually, I thought that they would. I wouldn't lie.

Debitto smacked his forehead as Rhode burst into laughter, "You're so silly that you're so cute to resist! Isn't she Debby!?" she said, looking evilly curious at Debitto.

Debitto flinched and stepped back. For some reason, I think that comment made him embarrassed, I guess he wouldn't admit what I actually look like and would want to retort something that would hurt my feelings. Then he folded his arms and glared elsewhere.

Rhode giggled, "Come on! I know you think Ally's cute! Don't you think she's cute Jasdero?"

I would have predicted that he would imitate his brother, but he didn't. He just nodded his head vigorously. I raised an eyebrow, impressed that he didn't need Debitto to copy what to do.

Rhode smirked, "If Jasdero thinks Ally's cute, then Debby must think she's cute as well,"

Debitto whipped his head towards Rhode, "I do not!" he shouted.

Rhode smiled, "Oh yes you do!" she sang.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

I smacked both of them.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!" they simultaneously shouted.

"You two are annoying. Twins, if you two don't have anything else to do, then leave," I monotonously said.

And they left.

Rhode raised and eyebrow, "Allen, you're strange," she commented.

"Strange how?"

"Well, at first you're all simplistic and have this fun shine in your eyes, but now you're all lifeless and aloof. You're speaking in your old monotone again too,"

I rolled my eyes, "Rhode, I always talk in a monotone,"

Rhode frowned, "You have a personality disorder,"

My eyes widened, "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Gah! This is pointless! Leave my personality alone!"

Rhode smiled, "Oh Ally! Even if you have two different personalities, I still love you! You silly British girl!" then she hugged me.

I sighed, "Well, I guess we should do the skin product thing until the twins fall asleep,"

Rhode nodded, "I'll make you look like a princess!"

"But leave my scar alone,"

"Ah! Why!?" she whined.

I grinned, "Because it makes me manly,"

Rhode rolled her eyes, "You're such a tomboy,"

I grinned even bigger, "I know,"

Rhode grabbed her, uh, girly stuff. We sat on the ground with magazines everywhere, along with snacks. As Rhode applied some green cream on my face, I inspected her face. Her face was clear, no splotches, zits, nothing. Her skin was flawless, and it looks natural too.

"Hey Rhode, did you use some kind of makeup or cream to make your face so clear?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh no, I was born like this," she replied.

I blinked, "R-really?"

"Yeah, even Tyki, Lulubell, and Jasdebi have flawless skin. Except for Skin, he was caught in so many fights that now his face is all ruggedly."

I chuckled, "Skin, old Skin,"

"Yeah," Rhode said back after giggling.

After smudging all that gunk on my face and putting my bangs up to do my forehead, she handed me the mirror, I gasped. I looked like some sea monster! Mint green paste with chunks in it was smothered on my face. There were even some leaves in them. I think Rhode mentioned something about seaweed or something.

"T-that's me!?" I cried incredulously.

Rhode nodded in a cheery way.

I groaned, "I would die if the twins would see me like this!"

Rhode tilted her head, "Why?"

"Because of their constant teasing! It's so annoying!"

Rhode chuckled, "Yeah, but they won't be teasing for long after they see you tomorrow!" she chimed.

I puffed out my cheeks and blew the air out, "So how long should I wait?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes, at least let your skin soften. Then afterwards, you need the vanishing cream to clear away all zits, black heads, splotches, and whatever,"

"Freckles too?"

"Yup, but you don't have freckles…"

"Just asking,"

Then I looked at her curiously, "Hey Rhode, what's blackheads?" I asked.

Rhode snorted, "You don't know much, do you?"

I rolled my eyes and replied a 'no'.

"Well blackheads are these small dots on your face that are blackish. They're hard to pop out and they make you look ugly,"

I raised my eyebrows, "Doesn't anything that doesn't make your face flawless ugly?"

Rhode smiled, "I guess so!"

I sighed, "So what should we do before this dries up?" I asked.

"Take quizzes!"

I sighed even more.

Rhode asked me questions, mainly on boys. I decided that it was too much of a bother to change the quiz to something else than boys, Rhode always get what she wants, mostly. The questions she gave me were stupid and pathetic, I mean, if a girl depended on these, than that means she's an idiot! Girls shouldn't take a piece of paper for advice!

"Okay! Last question!" Rhode said.

We took several magazine quizzes, and Rhode seemed to enjoy herself.

"If you had a boyfriend, what kind of nickname would you give him?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing. I would just call him by his birth name."

Rhode gasped, "What!? No 'sweetie pie', or 'babe', or 'love monkey'!?"

I gave her disgusted looks, "No. And who would want to be called by those vulgar names?"

"Well, ME!" Rhode cried.

I looked up at the clock, it passed 40 minutes.

"Um, Rhode, the green stuff on my face is starting to crack and 30 minutes passed, what should I do?" I asked.

"Go to the bathroom and wash it off,"

So I did. I was amazed how smooth my skin felt. I quickly dried and went back.

"So Rhode, how come you have all these things even though you don't even need them?" I asked.

"I used them on my old friends back in junior high," she answered.

"Oh? So your friends…do they go to our school?"

She shook her head, "Nah, their parents wanted them to go to a different high school,"

"Oh,"

"So how does your skin feel?"

I smiled, "I must say, I never felt anything like a baby's bottom,"

Rhode smirked, "Soft, eh?"

I knelt down and grabbed the pre-opened bag of chocolate covered pretzels and plopped on into my mouth, "So, want to take more quizzes or should we start our prank?" I asked.

Rhode grinned, "Oh, the prank!"

We grabbed Rhode's unwanted dresses, which were more than a million, and stuffed them into a bag, which amazingly fit all of them in. Then we tip toed into the twins' room. When Rhode unlocked the knob with a hairpin and opened the door. As I suspected, their room was dark. And no, it's not because it's night. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything because the walls were painted black.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw posters of punk bands, eyeliner tossed somewhere, lots of spiked collars, and whatever punks and emos have in their rooms. But they don't have knives, so I'm guessing that they hid them or don't cut themselves up. Most things were out of place, tossed shirts were laying on the floor, bags of chips were hidden, and there were some magazines. I picked one up, it was about cars. I bet they have one about naked ladies too.

"Rhode, this room is really creepy," I whispered.

"I know, that's why I don't come here often." She whispered back.

"When was the last time you sneaked into here?"

"When I was in 7th grade,"

I quietly snorted, "So did anything change over the years?"

"Do you think I can see under all this darkness!?" Rhode rasped.

I heard the twins snores. And boy, were they dead quiet. I would have expected they would be loud sleepers, but their snores are so faint that you could probably think they're suffocating.

"Rhode, you do know how they snore, right? What if they're trapping us?" I asked.

"Please Allen, they're the total opposite of a sensitive sleeper. If you throw a rock at them, they'll only stir. If you honk a horn at them, they'll just turn. If you scream at them at the top of your lungs, then they'll get up, but end up falling back to sleep again,"

I twitched, "Then why are we whispering!?" I rasped.

She shrugged, "So that we wouldn't wake up the others?"

I narrowed my eyes, "How?! They're sleeping in a mansion where their rooms might be at least fifty miles away!"

"Oh…"

I sighed, then started talking normally, "So how do they get up for school?"

"See those clocks next to their beds?"

"No," too blunt! Too blunt!

Rhode sighed, frustrated, "Well, they each have alarm clocks that shoot water at them,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Water?"

"Yeah, when they're sleeping, they can easily be waken up by water. I guess they're just sensitive that way,"

"If you send them to the North Pole, would they get up?"

Rhode snickered, "I one time threw a huge ice pack at Jasdero, and he woke up in an instant. He was so surprised that he thought there was a monster giving him a sloppy kiss!"

I snickered too, "What a moron,"

"I know, right?"

"Okay, so you got the markers?"

Rhode looked through the bag and showed two markers, "Yup! You do Debitto while I get to do Jasdero!"

She handed me a marker. I snickered, "This is going to be great! Oh, we should probably replace their clothes first,"

"Okay!"

We took down all their clothes from the closet. I don't want to explain about the clothes they wear, it's too weird. We then took each hanger and hanged a girly item on them Rhode giggled every minute as I snickered at the thought of their expressions.

(Author is grinning too)

Rhode happens to know where they keep their boxers, so she took them out and stuffed in thongs into the drawer. I couldn't help but burst into laughter, Rhode joined me.

"Boy! This is going to be great!" Rhode cried, wiping a tear.

"I know! Punish me if You must God, I don't care at the moment!"

We continued until there was no more guy stuff anywhere. Now it was time for the next step.

I uncapped the marker, "Ready Rhode?" I asked.

"Yup, hold on, I'll put this bag into my room and be right back,"

When she left, I sat on Debitto's bed, I just happened to be right next to him! My eyes adjusted to the dark more. I saw Debitto, sleeping ever so peacefully. I never saw anything like it. He looked so vulnerable. If he were more like this, he would be cuter.

I petted his hair, he stirred and smiled. I rolled my eyes, he must be thinking something perverted. Guys. I knew a lot of things about boys in elementary, but since the hormones came out, I don't understand them anymore. Things would be better if hormones never existed.

I leaned closer to his face, he was breathing softly. He face was so calm, rather than that huge smirk he usually wears when he's mocking me. He looks cute.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow, heh, hormones…………………………….

I'll never let Rhode hear what I just thought.

I sighed, "Well, let's get this over with."

I took the already opened marker, and just before I could make a mark, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. I gasped, surprised. Debitto's arms wrapped around my back. EW! HE'S HUGGING ME! I think he's still asleep because he was breathing faintly. I looked up, he's eyes are still closed.

I frowned, "Debitto, let go of me," I mumbled, I poked his nose which caused him to slightly stir, then calmed.

I sighed, irritated, "I really don't like you, you know that?" I muttered.

He snored silently.

"But Jesus said that you must not hate but love instead. So I don't want to be a hypocrite so I won't hate you, I'll only hate your guts," I muttered some more.

He just snored some more.

I sighed calmly, then tried to squirm my way out, but it just made him hug me only tighter. I growled. I thought of jabbing his stomach, but than he might wake up from that as well. I gave up and lied besides the one of my most not liked people. Kanda is one of them too.

My ear was pressed against his chest. I could hear his heart beating. I rolled my eyes.

"I would have expected you to not have a heart," I grumbled.

"…Tomboy,"

I froze.

"Asshole tomboy," he whispered again.

I sighed, "You're a sleep talker. What are you dreaming about me for? Throwing water balloons at Rhode and me?" I whispered.

He grins.

I rolled my eyes, "I really hate your guts,"

Then his arms loosened. I slid out and got off his bed. Debitto turned over and his legs spread apart. Then I heard footsteps coming inside the room.

"Allen?" she called.

"I'm here,"

Rhode sighed in relief, "That was close. I was nearly caught by Lulubell. She has a night job."

"Well, ready for fun?" I asked.

She grinned, "Oh yeah!"

We quickly drew on their faces. I drew a mustache, glasses, swirls on his cheeks, and eyelashes. I think Rhode did something similar.

"You done?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good, lets head back,"

Then something hit me.

"Rhode, my cap! They have my cap! I have to get it back," I said.

"Well hurry up!"

I rummaged through everywhere in the room, but all I found was girly junk. Then I ran through the bag, nothing. I groaned, where could they have hidden it!?

"Allen, I'm sorry but it's not here. We should go back," Rhode said.

I sighed and nodded.

I'll get my cap sometime later, after all, Mana gave me that cap himself.

When we practically ran into Rhode's room, we took a while to breathe and rest. Then Rhode gave me a facemask. She placed it on my face.

I looked up at the clock and it was 12:30, "It's passed midnight. We should sleep now," I said while stifling a yawn.

She agreed and we went to sleep.

~morning~

We were wakening by a loud angry shout. Rhode was laughing her head off, she was on the ground with her legs kicking the air. I was too tired to laugh. I just yawned and tried to sleep some more.

"BWUHAHAHA!" Rhode went on and on. Then finally when she calmed down, she told me to go to the bathroom and wash my face. I groaned but did so anyway. The sooner I do it, the more I get to sleep some more.

I dragged my feet into the bathroom, peeled the facemask, and rinsed my face. I was too exhausted to even look clearly at my face. I slept until midnight! I'm even too tired to be descriptive here!

I quickly went to the ground where I slept with Rhode and lied back down. Before I could sigh happily and dream about eating thousands of pie, the door slammed open.

"BITCH! TOMBOY! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

I groaned, I want silence!

"DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!" Jasdero screamed, he sounded half angry and half entertained. But Debitto, on the other hand was infuriated.

I pulled the blanket over my face and groaned even louder. Rhode was laughing hysterically, "Wow! You two are so cute!" she cried.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR ROOM!?"

"Aaaaaaaahhh. Nothing! Right Ally?" Rhode said.

I ignored them.

"Ally? Ally!" Rhode shouted, she shook me, which only caused me to groan more.

"I want sleep!" I whined.

"Well you can sleep more after you look at their faces! It's so funny!"

I sighed angrily, glanced at them with the blanket exposing my eyes, not sitting up, and turned over. Their faces were doodled over. I recognized my drawing on Debitto's face, though it was sloppier than I imagined. I guess you couldn't expect much when your drawing at night. Rhode's work on Jasdero's face is a masterpiece.

"Wow, amazing." I monotonously muttered.

Surprisingly, this made Rhode even happier. She was laughing so hard.

"THIS IS SERIOUS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE TWO OF YOU!" Debitto dangerously shouted.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

I buried my face into the pillow, "Take a chill pill. And go change, I don't need to see you in your boxers," I grumbled, making sure that they heard me.

I felt as if the twins were trying to hold their temper, "We would if you bitches wouldn't have fucking switched our closet!" Debitto holllered.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER BITCHES!" Jasdero screamed.

I sighed and pulled the blanket over my face even more. It's too early for this!

"Then wear a dress. No one's going to see you besides your family," I replied blandly.

They growled loudly. I saw Rhode smirking, "I would definitely _love _seeing them in a dress, won't you Ally?" Rhode asked sweetly.

"No, it won't go great with their man legs,"

Rhode cried in laughter.

"BITCH!"

Then Rhode stopped laughing, it sounded like she was being tackled. Before I could do anything, I felt a body on top of me. Both arms were being pinned down, I felt knees between my hips. I sighed. I was too weak to fight back.

"TOMBOY! DIE!" Jasdero shouted.

Oh great…

He pulled the blanket off my face. My face was naked to the fresh cold air that I had felt before when I went to the bathroom. My eyes narrowed from the bright light.

I looked straight and saw Jasdero's face. His eyes were widened out of surprise.

"What?" I muttered.

"D-Debitto! Tomboy vanished!" Jasdero cried.

"What are you fucking talking about!? She right beneath you!" Debitto shouted back. I peered and saw Rhode on top of Debitto. They were both glaring at each other, hands in hands, pushing against each other. As I expected from violet Rhode, she was beating her stepbrother.

"No! No! No! There's a pretty lady here who looks like her! She has that star on her head!"

I frowned, pretty lady?

I saw Rhode grinned, "Why won't you look for yourself, Debby?" Rhode cooed.

Debitto frowned and threw her off. Then stomped his way towards where Jasdero and me were. His eyes widened too.

"T-tomboy?" he stammered.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes?"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, not exactly my best work, but I was half asleep at the time, so...don't kill me.


	25. HE'S BACK! NO!

WHICH GIRL ARE YOU!? JUST KIDDING.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen from Lover's Novel: blunt, naïve, dense, intelligent, aloof, cold, tomboyish, violent, simplistic, and doesn't blush easily. Too stupid for romance, but a devoted Christian. A little cute, but immediately decreased due to her outwear and personality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata from It's School Love: shy, smart, timid, naïve, determined, studious, little old-fashioned, innocent, kind, pushover, caring, loving, and doesn't know very much about boys. You can make her blush easily. Very cute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy from Voyaging for Cure or Love: rude, immature, obnoxious, feisty, tomboyish (now that he's a she), annoying, disgusting, naïve, blunt, ignorant, dense, and she'll only half blush. Not so cute, looks like boy Luffy with longer hair and girl assets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

So afterwards, during the disturbance of Jasdero calling me 'pretty', Tyki waltzed in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he called.

His button down shirt was ruffled along with a pair of black dress pants. His hair was let loose. He looked suave, but for other normal girls that is. I sighed and covered my face with the blanket that I snatched away from Jasdero, who seemed to wake up from staring me.

"Tyki! Tomboy died!" he fretted.

"No you idiot! She's the one who looks pretty!" Rhode called.

I groaned. I heard Tyki chuckle. "Allen became pretty?" he mused. "I'd love to see that."

I groaned again.

"You better not Tyki! We don't want you raping poor Ally right now! We have to have breakfast now!" Rhode said.

"Rhode, for the last time, that lady was drunk! I had to help her somehow, and she was the one moaning and asking me for sex." Tyki retorted.

I groaned…again.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…b-b-b-but…" Debitto trailed.

"How many butts are you going to say? If you want to grope one so badly, you can take Ally! She's for FREEEEEE!" Rhode sang.

I paled, paler than my usual pale. I wondered if Rhode accidentally swallowed anything that has to do with alcohol. I tugged the blanket down so that my eyes would be exposed. I looked at Debitto's face, which was flushing uncontrollably.

I sighed and sat up. Tyki's eyes widened, then he laughed. The twins stared at me again. Jasdero's mouth hung and his eyes showed awe. Debitto was flushing even more. Rhode showed a boastful look that said, "Fuck yeah! I'm a genius!" Oops, I'm not allowed to say bad words.

I narrowed my eyes. "Quit looking at me like that. I can't look _that _great." I barked.

Tyki stopped laughing and grinned. "Oh? Why won't you see it for yourself then."

I sighed and got up. I went to Rhode's vanity and saw my reflection. My skin was absolutely flawless, but the scar remained. My eyes shown even more fantastic than ever, the gray pupils glittered under the sun's light. I touched my cheek, it was like silk! My nose has been reshaped, my eyes were a bit bigger, and my cheekbones were perfect. This was an ultimate transformation. I screamed.

"RHODE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I screamed in anguish.

She pouted. "What? You don't like it?"

I glared furiously at her. "LIKE IT?! I'M NOT ME ANYMORE! WHAT WILL MY MASTER SAY WHEN HE SEES ME LIKE THIS!?"

She grinned. "Hopefully he won't rape you! I know how much Cross loves hot ladies! Wait till he gets a load of you now!"

My eyes widened. Then I groaned and crouched. I heard Tyki ask Rhode how long will I remain like this. Rhode happily exclaimed that she used a family's recipe so that I might as well look like a diva until I turn 54. I sulked.

Readers, you might think that if you become as 'lovely' as I am, then you are most definitely vain, no offense. Wouldn't you want people who would accept you the way you are? I didn't even know why I agreed to let Rhode to do this to me!

I'm worried for what Daisya might say! And what about Lavi!? Wait…Lavi! He did say that he loves me the way I am, well, used to be, so when he sees me like this, he'll think I'm turning into one of those whores! Perfect! He'll leave me alone now!

I threw on my black loose shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I didn't bother brushing my hair. Timcampy was still sleeping on Rhode's bed. Rhode was begging me to let her dress me up, but I knew better. When we came down, Lulubell, Skin, and Mr. Earl didn't seem to notice my newly transformed face. Debitto kept avoiding me, and Jasdero kept staring at me. Tyki acted normally, but Rhode was exclaiming madly how my 'beauty' couldn't faze him.

I quietly ate. When I was done, I thanked Rhode for inviting me and rushed back home with my things and Timcampy. I even forgot to ask Debitto for my hat back. I opened the door and dropped everything.

I sighed. "Well Tim, that sure was a new experience." I mumbled.

"Brat? That you?"

I froze. I looked up and saw master. He still looked the same. He was a handsome man with thick red hair that grew up to his lower back, along with his beard. His eyes were filled with evil as always and were hidden behind his spectacles, but they seemed shocked. He wore a black cloak with military pants. Half of his face was covered with a white mask that was broken in half.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled nervously. "M-m-m-master. W-w-w-what a-a-a-are y-y-you doing here s-s-so early?" I stammered.

He frowned. "You can't be that brat, she's as ugly as that old hag in Spain," he murmured.

I scowled. "I'm Allen, master. It's really me. My friend, Rhode, gave me a makeover. Besides, it's not like I appreciate the offer." I mumbled.

He snorted. "Brat, I was joking. You stupid or what? I can still your scar and white hair. You too dumb to learn how to comb your hair still?"

I resisted glaring daggers at the geezer. It took a lot of effort to do that. "Just to let you know, you got accepted to a very prestigious school, Noah Academy."

His cigar dropped from his lips. He grabbed my collar and shoved his face close to mine. I squeaked a "EEP!" in my mind. His eyes glimmered with madness.

"You wasting my money brat!? I ought to teach you a lesson squirt!"

I frowned. I knew master wouldn't really pulverize me, child abuse is against the law. He might just smack me upside the head. "Master, I know that Noah Academy is an expensive school, but I got there for free."

His eyes widened. "Free?" he repeated disbelieving.

I nodded. "Yes. Mr. Earl, my principal who is also the owner of that school, thought I was such an excellent student that he wanted me to attend to his other school. Put me down please."

He dropped me, leaving me fall on the floor hard. I grumbled and rubbed my sore hip. Tim flew to master's shoulder and tilted his head.

Master frowned. "You over feeding my bird? He practically weighs 3 times more than his previous weight," he exclaimed.

I sighed and inwardly rolled my eyes. "Not my fault that I'm the one taking care of Tim. All you've been doing is go out of the country and drink and seduce women. Speaking of which, there was a lady who wanted me to tell you something."

He smirked. "Was she a beauty?"

"I guess you can say that. She said that if you ever showed your face in front of hers, she'd cut off your manhood, or something of the sort. I don't quite remember." I mumbled.

Master Cross lit up another cigar and blew a puff. "Who was it?" he asked with boredom in his tone.

"Miss Nine."

He choked on his cigar. His face showed shock. "What?! That bitch is here?" he shouted.

"Yes. She's, in fact, a teacher in my current school."

"Well, keep feeding Tim, brat. I'll see you in a couple years."

Master was jumping out of the window. I gawked and jumped up and rush to the window. "Wait! What were you doing here in the first place, master!?" I shouted furiously.

"Checking to see if you died, twerp."

"No you weren't!"

"Well I can't stay here any longer. If Nine sees me wandering around here, she'll kill me."

"Only if you show up to her!"

"Later brat."

I leaned further out. Master was walking away. "You're not going to waste any money, are you?" I called.

"I'm going to France. Quit being nosy and go to bed."

Then, he left. I sighed angrily and began to place my things away. That geezer must be here just to steal some cash that I stored away. He's as worse as Satan himself! After I finished putting everything away, I looked at the clock. It was around 10:30. I quickly grabbed my Bible and walked over to the church.

The weirdest thing happened ever. As I walked over to my church, there were people staring at me. At first, it didn't matter, I just ignored it. But then I strangely felt self-conscious. I never felt self-conscious before. I had to walk even faster when I was coming out of my church.

When I came back, I fell onto the couch. "Hey brat, don't you have any mustard here?"

I jolted, then looked up. Master was carrying a sandwich that I made for myself. He already took a bite of it. I held back a groan, but it escaped by a little.

"Master! I thought you were going to France!" I cried.

"I was, but that's when I found out you didn't have enough money on you. So I'll be staying here until you do."

I frowned. "How much do you need?"

"About $9,400,000."

I gawked. "W-why that much?" I rasped.

"Because I'll be needing it for wine, brat. And that I'll need some for the debts that I got. Hey, isn't paying debts your job, brat?"

I palmed my face. "Master, how am I going to live on for food, water, and shelter? I'm going to need to pay for the water and electric bills, you know." I exclaimed.

He blew out a puff of smoke lazily, and pressed the butt of the cigar into the sofa. I hesitated at that. "Well then, I guess I'll be looking for a job then,"

My mouth dropped. Timcampy, surprisingly, was able to understand this and fell to the ground. "Y-y-you…and a job?" I incredulously shouted.

Master raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, unless you rather me not to."

I shook my head vigorously. "No! No! I was just…surprised. I mean, you never worked before." I mumbled.

He snorted. "Girl, I've been working all my life. You were just too stupid to know."

Yeah, working on seducing poor and dumb women, then borrowing their money and never pay them back. "So where am I gonna sleep?" he suddenly said.

I paused. "Oh, well I guess the couch."

He frowned. "You making me sleep on that hard thing even though I'm a guest, brat? You out of your league?"

"Unless you want to sleep on _my _bed, go ahead." I sarcastically mumbled.

"Better than the couch."

My eyes widened. I gaped at him, then I jumped up. "What?! You can't do that! Where am I going to sleep?"

"The couch."

"No! You're not sleeping on my bed!"

"You trying to piss me, brat?"

I stepped back; I was intimidated from his face that was darkening. I gulped. "N-no, sir."

"Good." Then he continued to smoke.

"But I'm not sleeping on the couch!" I yelled.

"Then sleep on the floor."

"No! I'll have school tomorrow! And I know you would like to sleep in. you wouldn't want me to barge in _loudly_ and start dressing _loudly_ as you sleep. I might have to search for my clothes _loudly _too."

He scowled. "Fine, but only if you buy another bed for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and how on earth am I able to buy a bed when you're wasting all of the money?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Simple, just use the money that you use for food. I'm sure you'll be able to live on without food for a couple of months."

I sighed, "Master, I hate your guts." I muttered monotonously.

"Brat, I need money. Now don't you need to go to work or something?"

"No, I have a break off. Jerry's giving me a short vacation."

"For how long?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, until he calls me?"

"But you don't own a cellphone."

"Then he can call me from the house phone!"

"What if you're off at school?"

I frowned. "Then why won't _you _pick up the bloody phone!? You can't be that ignorant, could you?" I barked.

He glared at me. "Watch your mouth, brat."

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. This is going to be like living in hell. God, when I need You, can You send me an angel or something? Just to get this man out of my household. I don't care if he's the one who raised me, I just want this bum out.

This even happened to me when I was in 7th grade when I had to do everything by myself. Then when master showed up randomly, he nearly ate everything out of the house and then left. He even took all my money that I have been saving to buy a new vacuum cleaner!

I didn't even eat properly too. I just ate 3 dishes for breakfast, 2 since Jerry wasn't my cafeteria cook that time, and just a burger for every dinner for 2 whole months. I nearly would have died! Do you realize how little I ate!? Well, okay, that might be a lot for some people, but for me it's like eating just a half crust of bread everyday!

"Hey, here's an idea, why not seduce some lady and live in _her _house instead of mine!" I shouted.

"I tried that, then later I found out she was dating another man."

"Then find one that's single."

"I don't really trust women too well ever since that coincidence. So I'm going to live with you for now on."

I hung my head and sulked. This is hell.

"And since you're too stubborn to let me sleep on your bed, I'm going to sleep with you."

I sulked even more.

"There's no fucking way I'd sleep on that piece of junk," he commented.

"The couch is comfortable enough." I retorted.

"Then you sleep on it."

"No!"

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because by the time you go away, my bed will reek of cigars and I'll have my room covered with cigar butts." I grumbled.

"So you gonna sleep with me or not?"

"Never! Get out of here you Neanderthal!"

I ended up having master sleeping in the same room as me, no, in the same bed. I wouldn't get any ideas from him since all he does is treat me dirt. He would only see ladies with a nice figure romantically. The look in his eyes when he sees me says "That brat better not waste any of my precious money, I'm running low."

I wore my pajamas: a loose purple shirt and blue shorts. I brushed my teeth. When I finished, I walked into my room. Master was lounging on my bed, smoking. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and his boxers. I frowned.

"Can you stop smoking? I won't be able to sleep well tonight." I muttered.

"Can you stop whining? I won't be able to sleep well tonight."

I groaned and dragged my feet out the doorway.

"Where you going brat?" master asked.

"To the couch. It's obvious that I won't be able to survive sleeping with you. I'd rather have my bed filthy."

Before I could make it out, I felt a strong hand grip onto my wrist. I gasped when it dragged me into a chest that was radiating with heat.

"What are you doing master?" I grumbled.

I tried to squirm, but his arms caged me. "Shut it, brat. I'm tired and hot. Even after that cold shower didn't make me erase the memories from that time in the Sahara Desert."

I frowned. "Wouldn't hugging me make you even more hotter?"

"Brat, you're so cold that I think you might even survive in a tundra."

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Shut up and go to sleep," master whispered.

I heard him breathing softly. I sighed and stretched my arm to turn off the light. When it was completely dark, I closed my eyes and tried to drift into sleep. But how can I if there was a 29-year-old man press tightly against me?

(A/N: I know that's not really Cross's real age, but I didn't want to make him too middle aged.)

I touched my arm. I didn't feel that cold. Compared to master, I was, but I think he has abnormal body temperature. Anyway, could he have not had a change of mind ever since he saw my transformation? Not that I'm upset about it, in fact, I'm overjoyed. If master spots the perfect victim, he'll make his kill, and makes sure he'll gets it.

I even saw him oppose to a girl that was probably 10 years younger than he was. I think he's half pedophile. That's ridiculous and disgusting. It's like if he liked me, then it would be the exact same thing when a 14-year-old would be crushing on a new born. Or a 20-year-old with a 6-year-old.

(A/N: This is Allen's POV, not mine. Sue her and not me please.)

Soon, I was able to sleep. I knew that Tim was sleeping on the couch. That's weird since no one would want to sleep on the couch. When I woke up, I couldn't get up since master's grip was fastened tightly around my waist. I frowned and poked his cheek.

He smirked pervertedly, "Ooh, Veronica," he cooed.

I pretended to gag and sighed. The geezer must be sleep talking. Then he started to talk some more which made me at the verge of puking. I punched his cheekbone hard enough to make him sit up, startled. I tumbled off the bed and groaned in pain.

I saw master glaring at me. "Brat, why'd you wake me up?"

"Because you were holding onto me and I couldn't get out!" I protested. "Now I have to get ready for school."

I still haven't had my registration papers turned in, so I still had to go to my old school. Which reminds me, how will people react when they see me? And how will my friends react? Debitto was flushing the whole time when he saw my face, so I guess he'll flush…Jasdero would stare at me, and I know how Rhode is going to be like. But what about Daisya? I was afraid how he'll act.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. I backed away in shock. My face was back to normal! Inwardly, I screamed for joy! Rhode's facemask must have worn out. But didn't she say that I'd look like my beautiful self until I hit the age of 52 or something? Whatever, at least I'm back to normal.

Oh shoot, which means Lavi won't leave me alone now. Great. I headed out the door after breakfast, then leaving a plate for master until he wakes up again. I wore baggy jeans and a shirt that had a cartoon pig imprinted on it.

"Ally! I'm sorry! I read the description wrong and I wasn't able to make you beautiful until you age to 76!" Rhode cried. She hugged me tightly.

"Wait, didn't you say until I'm 54?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno, I didn't read the description, remember?"

I sighed and went to my locker. Then the gift from the heavens fell when I opened my locker.

"My hat! But how?" I said. I picked up the old thing and tucked it on my head. It felt so good to have it back! I felt a rush of comfort and happiness.

"Debby decided to give it back to you."

I turned to Rhode with shock written across my face. She giggled. "H-he did?"

"Yup! I don't know why, but he just did."

During the whole time, Debitto avoided me. I'm sure that Rhode told the twins that I'm back to normal. Jasdero kept groping me, which was strange because he would never touch me. Daisya laughed when he heard that I became pretty. Rhode was ticked off that she said, "Fuck off Daisy."

Then Daisya shouted, "DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT'S DAISYA! NOT DAISY!"

The two quarreled till there was no tomorrow, or until the bell rang.

Later, when I went to work, Miranda noticed that I had my hat back. So did every other worker in Starbucks. They asked me how did I get it back, but I told them that I didn't know. It was true, I don't know why Debitto decided to give it back to me or how did he put it into my locker. I felt a surge of happiness and sadness. I don't know why I'm sad, I just feel guilty about something.

I shook away the feeling and decided to get to work. After working for about 35 minutes, the devil came. And it wasn't Kanda.

"Ashley? Don't you usually come on Saturdays?" I monotonously asked.

She flipped her hair. "I do, but I decided to come with my boyfriend."

I paled. Oh no…

"Hey Allen." Lavi cheerfully greeted. That same grin plastered on his face. For some reason, I felt happy that he was here. Then I felt bad when I thought about getting rid of him. What's wrong with me? First I felt bad about Debitto, then I feel happy when I see Lavi!? I think I'm going mental. A disorder?

"So, what do you want?" I asked dully.

Ashley continued to flip her hair and bat her eyelashes at Lavi. "I'll have a caramel mocha with whip cream."

"And you?" I turned to Lavi.

"I'll have nothing, thanks," he said, returning a warm smile.

I felt a surge of heat in my stomach. Am I getting gas? I never felt like this before. I mentally slapped myself and told them the price. After they paid, I told Miranda the orders. When I returned to my shift, Ashley was gone.

"Where's that slut?" I asked.

"In the bathroom, probably putting on makeup even though her face is caked with it,"

I rolled my eyes. "How long are you planning to date her?"

He grinned. "Why? Jealous?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes, I am so very jealous." I sarcastically mutter.

He sighed and leaned against the counter. "I don't know. I mean, I don't like her, but you know why I'm dating that chick."

"Because you think that I'll become jealous, but that will never work. I'm not exactly the type of person who would crack easily," I said in one breath.

He chuckled. "I know. But you interest me."

His sparkling green eyes met my dull gray ones. How could someone so handsome like someone like me? I always push him away, but he just keeps following me with that same eager look on his face. He's kind, gentle, and smart. He's an athlete, and everything a girl could ask for. But I'm not ready for those types of relationships. I don't even want to have one. I'm not ready to grow up and have my hormones start spewing out.

I wished that boys would still think girls have cooties and stay away from them. And girls would think that boys are gross. Then I would be the only girl who would be accepted by the boys because I would be cool enough and tough enough. I know it's childish, but aren't I still a child?

I sighed and looked away. "You're a weirdo. Liking someone like me." I muttered. "Why? Is it because I'm not like most girls? I'm probably the only girl who doesn't fall for you?"

He smiled. "No, everything about you just dazzle me," he whispered.

I felt my stomach flip. It was getting warm. I think I'm going to puke. Then Miranda called me to pick up the orders. Just in time! I dashed into the kitchen and grabbed Ashley's coffee, then headed back.

Okay, I don't really know how to put this into detail, so I'll make a long story short. Ashley came back with makeup just drizzled all over her face. I handed her the coffee, which was absolutely perfect. If I favored coffee, I would have gladly gulped it all down. But Ashley is evil so she told Lavi, "Watch this."

She poured the cup all over my head. The good thing was that it wasn't hot, but cold coffee. I tried my best to not beat the crap out of her. But the more I held, the angrier I got. The workers were about to lunge forward in case if I go berserk again. Strangely, my pressure was so high that it made me too tired to do anything.

It was actually funny really. The workers collapsed and shouted that I was a freak and a jerk, not the kind of way that would hurt my feelings. I would have laughed, but Ashley poured coffee on me, so I wasn't able to.

Lavi looked shocked, shouted at Ashley, and broke up with her. Ashley looked so shocked and upset that she blamed everything on me and ran away.

Lavi looked at me with a concern look. "I'm so sorry Allen, I don't know what has gotten into her. It's a good thing that I broke up with her. Man, that girl has been giving me a pain."

I took off my cap and shook it off, causing it to splatter all over Lavi. He raised his hands over him and laughed. "It's okay, she always does that every Saturday."

His eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. She just loves doing this to me."

"Man…that girl is seriously messed up."

I shook my head. "I don't think it's her fault. I mean, she could have had a bad past or something."

"You're defending her?" Lavi said incredulously.

I shrugged. "I don't like it when there's someone called a villain just because he or she mistreats someone. It's not right. If we think of her that way, Ashley would become more corrupted. She'll feel even worse, and then she'll lose her control. But not that she's doing it on purpose, but the urge of blaming someone is strong."

Lavi stared at me longingly. "Wow, are you some kind of therapist or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get out, Bookman."

Jerry came and handed me another uniform. When I came home, the place reeked of cigars; I tried my best not to hurl. I saw master with some lady cuddling him on the couch. I frowned and demanded what he was doing.

"Having a break. Jeez, what are you, my mother?" he slurred. He was drunk with wine.

I frowned even more. "Okay, I don't care if you're my guardian or not. I won't tolerate you smoking in the house, got that? And you cannot bring strangers here. I don't care if she's a friend of yours; I don't know her, so she's a stranger. And you're even drunk!" I exclaimed.

He waved his hand lazily and told me to chill. I felt my temper rise. I grabbed the lady's wrist and dragged her out the door. She was dizzy; she might have been drunk as well. Though it might be bad if I leave her out while drunk, she might strip in public. I sighed and seated her on the couch. She immediately slept. I'm such a saint.

Master was snoring also. I cleaned up the mess. I took master's cigar box and put it on the shelves for safekeeping. Then I pulled his arm with all my might; I slung his arm around my shoulder and carried him to bed. I took his shoes off, as well as his hat, and tucked him in.

"You're too much." I grumbled. Timcampy flew over to my shoulder and nipped my ear. I went to the fridge and found the food all gone.

I sighed. I hate having master coming home.


	26. The Drastic Dinner Party OMAKE

"Allen! I heard that you were going to transfer into Noah Academy!" Lenalee exclaimed cheerfully.

Lenalee and I were walking to our classes. Now that we're friends, it's been much brighter here. Though I'm not sure whether any of my unpopular friends know that.

"Uh, yeah. I guess Lavi told you, huh?" I said.

"He did. Sadly, he wasn't sent there like how I was."

My eyes widened. "Y-you're going to Noah Academy?" I sputtered.

She nodded eagerly. "Yup! This is going to be exciting! I always wondered what's it going to be like going to a private school. My brother was really happy for me too," she said.

"Your brother?" I repeated.

"Oh, I didn't tell you! My brother is Komui Lee; he's the science teacher here. You don't have him, but he was really crazy with science things," she said with some humor in her voice.

I gave a short nod. Then Lenalee suddenly clapped. "Oh, you know, I should invite you to my home. I could even give you tips on our new uniforms! I wore uniforms when I was in elementary school. So what do you say?"

What do I say? "No," I grumbled.

"Ah, Allen, please? It's going to be fun!"

"Lenalee, I had that sort of experience before, and it turned out to be a disaster towards the end," I sighed, remembering how I became a 'pretty lady', to what Jasdero labeled as. "I think it would be best if you would leave my fashion tastes alone."

She pouted. "But I wanted you to come over. It's been a while since I brought anyone along."

I bit my lower lip. "A while?"

"Well, yeah. My brother doesn't really like having people come over to our home because they're usually guys. You're probably the only real girlfriend that I have ever had!"

"What? You never had a girlfriend!" I incredulously said.

She shook her head. "The other girls would either give me death glares and bully me, or pretend to be my friend just because I'm friends with Kanda and Lavi," she explained.

"That's…tough," I murmured.

"So can you come?"

Out of pity, I gave in. "Alright, fine," I sighed.

Lenalee cheered and gave me a hug. After school, I walked home with Lenalee. Kanda caught us walking together out of school. I gave him a menacing glare as he snorted at my way.

Once we were out of the school turf, I said, "Hey Lenalee, can I use your phone when we get to your place? I need to contact with my guardian about staying at your place."

"Oh sure. By the way, why do you call your parent your guardian?"

I hesitated. "It's kind of complicated."

"O-oh, right, sorry," she said softly.

"No problem. Anyway, what's your brother like?" I asked, deciding to change the mood.

She smiled. "Oh, Komui is really kind. He's very smart, though not a genius at cooking. He can be a bit too protective for me, you know, a sister complex?" she joked.

I nodded. "Well he certainly must be smart, he is a teacher after all."

"Yeah, but sometimes he would have a hard time at work. Sometimes he would come home exhausted."

"So how old is your brother?"

"He's going to be twenty-nine this year."

Lenalee's brother is about the same age as master. I wonder if Komui could give master parenting lessons. He sounds like a really good person by what Lenalee described him. He must be serious since he's a teacher and loving because he wants to protect Lenalee. I take it that he's a hard worker too. Hmm, I wonder what he's like.

"So how's things going lately?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Good, I suppose."

"I see you're wearing your cap again. I wondered where that hat was gone," she commented.

I touched the rim of my cap, and then snorted. "A friend's brother stole it from me. He would wear it just to mock me," I grumbled. "But for some reason, he decided to give it back to me."

Lenalee paused. "Is he one of the Jasdero twins?" she quietly asked.

I looked curiously at her. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I would often see you with them, and their little sister too. I would just assume that it must have been one of them."

"Yeah, and the culprit was Debitto. The jerk," I muttered the added part.

Lenalee looked at me with surprise. "You don't perhaps…like Debitto, do you?"

I gapped at her. "Like him!? No way! I hate him as much as I hate Kanda!" I exclaimed.

"Allen, are you trying to hide the fact that you actually like Kanda or Debitto?" Lenalee asked.

I frowned. "Lenalee, what's with this conversation?"

"Oh Allen, I never knew how oblivious you really are," she sighed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Just forget what I said earlier about Debitto and Kanda! Now, how are things going between you and Lavi? I heard that you're always being mean to him," she said quickly.

My eyebrows furrowed. Lenalee was trying to avoid a topic about something to do with Kanda and Debitto. But why would she want to say something about those demons? Could it be that she likes them? Pfft, as if. Kanda is her friend, too much of a friend. And Debitto is one grade below her. I don't think she would go for a guy younger than her!

"Things between Lavi and I are going quite smoothly, I suppose," I murmured.

"That's good to hear. I wonder why Lavi likes you, he never shown any kind of likeness to a girl before," she said.

I pressed my lips to a thin line. There would be no way that I would tell her about Lavi liking me, especially the time when he kissed me, twice! I mentally shuddered at the memory, wishing it would just disappear. Wait…would it be thrice if the CPR counted?

"W-who knows," I mumbled.

After a minute, Lenalee started to look at me in an uncomfortable way for me. "Um, Lenalee, why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"E-eh? Oh sorry about that, Allen. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, when I first met you, I would have pictured you to be…a lesbian," she confessed.

"People get that a lot," I sighed.

"I never been so close to a lesbian before. Actually, I was scared if you would, erm, try to hit on me," Lenalee nervously said.

"Go on."

"But then we started hanging out more and more. I learned more about you. You just have a terrible taste in clothes and dress like a lesbian. You even act too tomboyish for your own good."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks," I grumbled.

"Your welcome. It was wrong for me to judge a person by what he or she wears on the outside. Though I couldn't agree on those who wear slutty clothes. Yuck!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you wearing slutty fashion? You know, your short skirt?" I said.

"Allen! Sluts wear REALLY revealing things! This skirt wouldn't even go up to my upper thigh!" she exclaimed.

"But it does to your mid-thigh," I pointed.

She sighed. "Well, anyway, the point is that you just dress like a boy."

"I thought the point was that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," I monotonously stated.

"Yes, that too, but mainly on you! We need to girly you up more!"

"Yeah, as if that would happen," I snorted.

"One of these days, I'll get you in a dress, Allen Walker, even if it means killing myself!" she declared. "And make you grow your hair too! We might even have to dye it."

"Lenalee, I told you that dye won't work. It would just vanish too quickly," I sighed.

"Then we'll just have to use every single hair product on the face of the earth!"

"Okay, now you're acting silly."

"Oops, sorry!"

"Anyway, I like the way I am. The insults that other people give me won't work because they don't know who I really am. The only people who need to know are my friends and God. That's all," I said.

"Oh, but it would be fun just to doll you up though…"

"Lenalee!" I groaned. This was just as bad as when Rhode wanted to put a bikini on me!

She smiled. "Well it would! I think you would look really pretty if you just tried something new for once. Maybe we could even put makeup to hide that scar."

"Lenalee, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know, I know. The scar will remain on your head at all cost. Why? Because that would mean putting on makeup. Why do you hate makeup? Because you just do," she recited.

"Good," I said.

"Oh come on Allen! Just only once? Please!" she begged.

I curtly turned my head around. "No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"Lenalee!"

"Oh, look, we're here!"

I stared at the house in front of us. It was just like any other house in America. As we walked inside, Lenalee instructed me to take my shoes off. I took my sneakers off and left them at the same place that Lenalee placed hers. Then I saw the inside of her house. There were several Chinese assets. I knew this was all Chinese because I recall master bringing a Chinese woman from home. She was very nice. She gave me all sorts of Chinese souvenirs. It was fun.

"Hey, are your parents here?" I said.

Lenalee bit her bottom lip. "My parents…died when I was little. My brother takes care of me now," she whispered.

I felt my throat clog up. I have never knew that such a high spirited girl have been an orphan such as I. "Oh, that was surprising…" I mumbled. "I never would have thought about that. Sorry for making you remember your past, Lenalee."

She smiled warmly. "No problem! That was long ago, I'm over it now!"

"But you just easily trusted me and told your secret to me."

"Of course I trust you! Allen, you're a nice person. I know that you would never sell me out."

I looked at her with shock. "I-I have never been told that before. Well, sure by Daisya, but not anyone else."

"Allen, you should have already realize that I truly do trust you. I hope that you trust me too!" she said.

I silently gulped. "I do," I said.

I kind of do. Lenalee went on about how I would be able to confide to her if I needed her. That would never ever happen. Master specifically warned me about not telling anyone about my secret. When she was done talking, I gave a nod.

"Oh, and by the way, can you stay here for dinner? We're having spaghetti!" Lenalee said.

"I have to call my guardian first. If he says yes, be sure to have tons of pasta."

She grinned. "Yeah, I know how big your appetite is!"

Lenalee told me that the phone was in the kitchen. I walked over and dialed my house phone number. Then I heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" said master's husky voice.

"Hello master, this is Allen," I said.

"Brat? Where are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house. I'll be staying at her place for dinner. Do you think you can manage cooking without me?"

"Brat, I've been cooking for years even before you entered my peaceful life," he snorted.

Yeah, if you call microwaving box lunches cooking. "Okay then. Oh, and have you helped that lady that you brought home yesterday?" I said.

"What lady?"

I gawked at the phone. "The one who was cuddling with you when you were drunk at the sofa! She was sleeping in the house. She was there sleeping in the morning too!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, that lady. Yeah, I kicked her out when she woke up. Ugh, the nasty vermin."

I sighed. "Master, please, can't you respect women more? They're not toys that you can play with, you know."

"That's what I used to think until the woman who I had sex with gave birth to a baby boy," he said.

"Well it's your fault for not using protection, whatever that is. And yippee, you're a father now. Try acting like one to me, why don't you."

"Brat, I'm a young man who needs to have life to the fullest. I'm not some middle aged geezer."

"You're twenty-nine! You're gonna be a middle aged man in about a couple years!" I shouted.

"So that's why I need to party some more before I hit to that age."

Then I heard a feminine voice at the background of the phone. "Uh, master, did you bring another woman?"

"Got to hang up now. I'm late for my job."

"Master! If you go drunk again, I'll-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence; he has already hung up on me. I growled and put the phone back. I walked back to the living room. Lenalee was on the ground with her homework all over.

"So what did your guardian say?" she asked.

"I could stay for tonight."

She grinned. "Awesome!"

She told me to take out my homework so that we could study together. I found Lenalee quite intelligent. No wonder she was accepted to go to Noah Academy for free. Lenalee also told me that once her brother heard that she was going to the private school, he was crying out for joy and gave out a party.

I chuckled. "Komui sounds like an interesting person."

"Yeah, he does have an interesting personality," she sighed.

It's now around 5:00. We finished our homework and went to her room. She took out the uniforms for Noah Academy and shoved it to me with a huge grin on her face.

"No," I growled.

"But you said that you would!"

"No I didn't. All I agreed on was to come over to your house and eat spaghetti, Lenalee."

"But I wanted to see you in the uniform before school starts."

"Trust me, I don't look good in it," I sighed.

"You already tried it on?" she asked.

"More like being forced."

"Let me guess, it was Rhode, wasn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "I just guessed. Rhode was, after all, you only girlfriend. I couldn't picture Daisya or even the Jasdebi twins to do that."

"Speaking of the twins, I had a hunch that you liked Debitto and Jasdero, but then I thought that would be impossible," I chuckled.

She bit her bottom lip. "How would it be?"

"Well, they're sophomores and you're a junior, it's kind of not likely, don't you think?"

"Actually, I skipped a grade. I'm the same age as Jasdebi."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I skipped sophomore year this year."

"So…" I trailed.

"Eh? Oh, nothing! It's not like that I have a crush on them or anything! Nothing like that!" she babbled.

If this were Rhode listening to her, I would have got the idea that Rhode would be suspicious. Wait, would she? I don't know, I never been suspicious on things like these. Something to do with guy and girl subject. Wait a minute. The way how Lenalee fluster and ramble about the twins…she likes them!

"You have a crush on the twins!?" I shouted.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about!? O-o-of course I-I-I don't!" Lenalee sputtered.

"Then why are you talking about them like that?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"I-I-I-I-I am just curious! That's all! I'm curious! Hahaha!"

"Lenalee, seriously, if you do have a crush on them, I won't laugh," I said honestly.

I wouldn't laugh, of course not. I would be drastically shocked to find such a nice and good girl fall for such a emo bad boy. Not a good combination, I would say.

She fidgeted with her shirt. "A-Allen! I'm serious! I don't like them!"

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "Just that the way you were acting just caught me suspicious," I sighed.

She gave a nod.

I roamed my eyes around her room. The silence was getting awkward. "So…" I mumbled. "You have a nice room here."

"What? Oh, thank you."

"Are you excited for Noah Academy?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Nah. It's just going to be like the first day of school. You know, due to the hair and the scar?"

"Huh, yeah…"

Then the door opened. I heard a male voice calling Lenalee if she was home. Lenalee smiled brightly. "Oh, that's Komui! Come on, Allen! I want you to meet him."

I stood up and followed Lenalee. In front of us was a grown man, looking at me with a surprised face. He had a narrow face with narrow eyes, different from Lenalee's large ones. He was thin with his black hair chin length.

"Brother! I would like you to meet Allen. Allen, this is-"

But Lenalee was cut off by Komui's shriek. "HYYYAAAA! LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU BRING A BOY OVER!?"

I staggered away from the weirdness. I never pictured him to be so dramatic! He was hugging, well, more like squeezing Lenalee while he continued to rant. Fake tears ran down as he slurred from the non-stop cries.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, Lenalee, this is your brother?" I said.

She gave an awkward smile. "I-I guess I forgot to tell him! Brother, can you let go of me please?"

He stopped and wiped the snot with his sleeve as if he was five-years-old. I scrunched my face. "Gyah, s-sure thing. Now, who is this again?"

"Um, this is Allen. Allen, this is my brother, Komui. Now, before you could kill h-"

But Lenalee was cut off again. Komui had a dark aura around him as he randomly had a chainsaw in his arms. I gawked and stepped back. "Oh yes, you are most definitely welcome to stay, Allen my boy! AS A CORPSE!" he cackled darkly.

"Uh, Lenalee! I think your brother is going mental!" I cried to her as Komui, the psychopath, was nearing closer to me. The chainsaw was coming to life.

"BROTHER! STOP! Allen is a girl!" Lenalee shouted.

Komui stopped, suddenly coming back to normal. His expression was surprised. Though I was still huffing. My chest was going up and down quickly.

He turned to Lenalee. "This person…is?"

"Yes brother! Gosh! Couldn't you wait until I finished my sentences? And what did I say about trying to kill my friends?" she scolded.

He pouted. "But Lenalee! What if they try to take away your virginity before you get married?" he whined.

My eyebrows furrowed. Is this guy for real!? Her virginity!? He's more definitely like a dad rather than a brother. A really protective brother. And if he keeps this act up, I highly doubt that Lenalee would even get married.

Lenalee groaned. "Seriously! That will never happen! Now put the weapon away before I get mad. And no more of this!" she barked.

He whined and walked away with his head hung low. I quickly rushed to Lenalee, earning a glare from Komui. "Er, sorry about that. My brother can get a bit too protective," Lenalee nervously said.

"Yeah, no kidding," I grumbled. "And why is he glaring at me?"

"Well…I guess he doesn't believe that you're a girl. You know, how you look?"

I nodded. When Lenalee went to the kitchen to make dinner, I was waiting in the living room while watching t.v. Then Komui came. He was giving me a sickly sweet smile that caused me to shudder. He plopped onto the sofa next to me.

"Hello Allen!" he chirped.

"Uh, hi," I said weakly.

"So, Lenalee, my darling and the most beautiful sister in the world, has told me that you are a girl."

I nodded.

"WELL I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

I cringed back. "A-and why not?" I squeaked.

Komui was accusingly pointing at me dramatically, with random dramatic effects in the background. "BECAUSE! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT YOU ARE A BOY DUE TO YOUR OUTLOOK AND YOUR NAME! HONESTLY! WHAT KIND OF GIRL HAVE 'ALLEN' AS A NAME!?" he screamed.

"I don't know, sir. But I assure you that I am one hundred percent pure female," I said calmly, though still very afraid by the madman.

"What makes you think that I would believe you? Do you have any proof?"

"…"

"And how does Lenalee fully know that you are a girl?"

"…I told her…"

"Oh? So just by telling her, that makes her suddenly believe that you really are a girl? Oh, so if I told you that I was actually a donkey, would you believe me?"

Geez! What's this guy's problem? What grudge does he have against me? It's so weird! I took a deep breath, then breathed it out in a calm manner. "Sir, if you do not believe me, then perhaps I should let ou talk to my guardian," I said.

"Yes! I should give your parent a lecture or two! They shouldn't allow their kids to misunderstand their gender!" he ranted, standing up.

I sighed and massaged my temple. Before he could trot away, Lenalee called for dinner. I stood up and went to the dining room, ignoring Komui's shouts.

I sat next to Lenalee, who had finished setting the table. Komui sat across from me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Your brother doesn't believe that I'm a girl," I whispered to her.

"Hey! No romantic whispering, Mr. Allen!" barked Komui.

Lenalee sighed. "Brother, Allen really is a girl! She just…looks like a guy."

"Then what about his name then? What kind of girl has 'Allen' as a name!?"

"Erm…why do you have that name?" she asked, turning to me.

I twirled my fork, fiddling with the small amounts of noodles (for me) on my plate and sighed. "It's complicated…you can say that it was too late to change my name when it was already registered."

"Ha! You could always change your name!" Komui said.

"But it costs money to. Besides, I don't really mind having 'Allen' as my name. It suits me fine," I monotonously muttered.

"That's because you're a boy! Of course it suits you!"

"Brother!"

I shoveled spaghetti into my mouth and shrugged. "So what should I do to make you believe that I'm a girl?" I said.

"I would like to talk to your guardian about this. Perhaps show me a birth certificate or somewhat," he said.

I bit my lower lip. Drat! Master doesn't keep things like birth certificates! They're useless to him. Wait, do I even have one? Considering that I came from an orphanage, would I?

"Um, right. Should I call him?" I said.

"You should."

I nodded and excused myself from the table. All the way to the kitchen, I could hear Lenalee scold her brother as Komui whine and dramatically cried. I snickered when I heard she smacked him, hard.

I sighed and dialed in the number. Then I heard master's voice. "Hello?"

"Master, it's me."

"Brat, what now? You in trouble?"

"Eh…something of the sort. My friend's brother has a really bad sister complex and thinks that I'm a guy. He says the only way that I could get him to believe me is to show him my birth certificate."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he yawned.

I held back a frustrated groan. "I need you to help me bail this one out! Please! You must have my birth certificate, right?" Highly, I doubt it.

"Brat, do you think I would carry around useless junk like that?"

I thought so. "So then what am I supposed to do about it?" I hissed. "How am I going to get this man to believe that I actually am a girl!?"

"Okay, just stay there. Tell him that I'm coming."

"W-what?" I sputtered.

"I said that I'm coming over," he repeated with a tinge of impatience.

"I heard, but why?"

"So that I could show the damn brother that you're a girl. How nice am I," he muttered.

"But how? You don't even have a birth certificate!"

"Oh shut up, will ya? Just trust me on this."

I sighed. "Okay then…do you need the address?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I sure won't get lost even though I have no idea where you are!" he said sarcastically.

I frowned. "It's at Frontier Avenue. It's a huge house with a Chinese garden. Can't miss it."

"Alright. I'll see you there, brat," he grumbled, then hanged up on me. I sighed and put the phone back.

I walked back and sat down. Komui was staring at me. "So?" he said.

"M-my guardian is coming."

After a five-minute silence of eating, the doorbell rang. Lenalee exclaimed that she would get it and rushed to the door.

"Oh, Allen! It's your guardian!" Lenalee called.

Master stepped in, wearing a solemn expression. "So I heard that you think my…" he looked at me, "my daughter isn't a girl."

Komui kept a calm face. "That's right."

"Tch, I'll show you. Brat, stand up," master ordered.

I stood. "Um, what are you going to do?" I whispered.

"Shut up," he grumbled. He took a hold of my pants and brought it down…along with my underwear. I saw Lenalee's expression, she was shocked. Komui's mouth just dropped. I paled and fainted.

* * *

Lenalee's POV

* * *

Allen's guardian pulled the unconscious girl's pants back up. Then he carried her in one arm as if she was a sack.

"Well this certainly has been quite a night. Good night," he said nonchalantly, then went out the door.

I looked at Komui, who was stiff. "B-brother?" I said.

"Um, Lenalee, I'm going to bed now," he squeaked.

I nodded and cleared the plates away.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

I woke up, feeling drowsy. I looked around, I was on my bed, still wearing my clothes. Agh, the memories of last night came back to me. I buried my face into my pillow and groaned a long groan. Master always has to prove it to people the hard way. Agh, I hate his guts so much.

"So you're awake," said master's voice.

I looked up, seeing that master was reading a book. Probably about porn.

"Master, go away. I'm not in the mood seeing you," I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Shouldn't you be thanking me for showing that man that you are a girl?"

"UGH! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I screamed it through the pillow.

"Brat, I have a favor to ask you."

I looked up, scowling. "What?"

"That girl was cute, you think you could set me up with her?"

I sighed and dropped my face onto the pillow.


	27. I Finally Realized

Today was a huge day for me. I am going to Noah Academy. I was walking to my new school, feeling utterly self-conscious. Why? Because I was wearing a skirt. Luckily, Rhode handed me her high knee length socks to cover up my bony legs.

And, again, luckily for me, the twins, Daisya, or Rhode didn't see me this morning. I was already inside at the school. It was confusing with all these students at the entrance. And strangely enough, none o them even stared at me oddly.

It was as if I perfectly fitted in. So weird! Then I heard my name being called by a familiar feminine voice. I looked around and saw Lenalee in her uniform, running up to me.

"Wow Allen! You look great in your uniform," she exclaimed.

"Uh huh," I muttered.

"Boy! I can't wait for this year! It's going to be exciting! I never been to a private school before, have you?"

"Nope."

"I wonder if Kanda has. I wonder when he's going to get here."

"Uh huh-wait. Kanda's coming to this school!?" I shouted.

"Um, yeah…oh! You two fight all the time, it must be hard for you to see each other again, huh?"

I put an expression of panic. No way! Why is that long haired arse coming to this school!? Wait, Mr. Earl sent him there, didn't he! GAH! NO!

Then a flashback of when I told Lavi and Kanda that I was attending to this school, Kanda froze as if he saw a ghost. Well, if he did actually saw a ghost, he would say 'Che' and get along with life. But that's not the main reason!

He must've frozen like that because I was going to the same school as he was! No! No! No! No! My life is already filled with misery by master! I don't need someone else to make my life a disaster!

I hung my head to sulk. "Uh, Allen?" Lenalee said.

"Huh?"

"Move it, bean sprout," growled a familiar voice.

I sighed and turned around. Then gawked at shock. Kanda was there in his uniform. And not only that, he had his hair cut! It was a little shaggy, like Lavi's when he puts his bandana down. It was more like an emo cut, like Debitto's, except Kanda's bangs were longer.

"Kanda? You cut your hair!" Lenalee said with surprise, rather than shock.

"Che. The fucking rules here are shit. They said that I had to," he grumbled.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh gosh…" then I turned to Lenalee. "If I sell pictures of him with short hair to fan girls, would I make millions of cash?"

"Erm, maybe?"

"Okay, does anyone have a camera?"

"Stupid sprout! As hell I'm going to let you take a picture of me!" swore Kanda.

"Oh shut up! And the name's Allen, dumbbell," I snorted.

"Gender confused midget."

"Neanderthal samurai."

"White haired shrimp."

"I'm not that short! Just because I can't be ridiculously tall as you are doesn't mean I'm short!" I shouted.

Then flicked my forehead. I whined, and rubbed my head. "Hey! That hurts!" I hissed.

"Learn your place, bean sprout."

"You learn your place. I know where you work at," I threatened.

Then he gave me a dangerous glare. Staying strong, I glared back. Lenalee nervously laughed. "Uh, guys, people are watching," she said.

When the bell rang, we all followed the rest of the students. It led us to a huge auditorium. Mr. Earl was presented on the stage. He had a long speech, which I barely even paid attention to, then everyone clapped. I'll ask Lenalee for the details later.

Throughout the whole day, I learned that Noah Academy might be the best school that I have ever been to. People there were so nice! No one even sneered about my hair or scar! And I'm still even wearing gloves! I was treated fairly, and class was actually fun, even with Kanda there decreasing the excitement.

At lunch, the foods they served were amazing! It tasted like heaven! And they served endless plates of salads! Hooray! I sat next to Lenalee, who is friends with a monster so we sadly had to sit next to him. The monster named Kanda.

There were also some girls who would try to get Kanda's attention, but they weren't the snobbish types like those at our old school. They would flirt a little, but when he ignored them, they would walk away. They didn't even try to push it.

Man, if I could live here, I would! Then I sighed when the bell rang for the end of class. I picked up my backpack and walked out.

On my way home, I saw Rhode, twins, and Daisya. My eyes widened in surprise. "Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Daisya came to me and gave me a bear hug. "Al! We missed you! School's like fucking hell without you!" he cried.

Then Rhode tore us apart. She gave a menacing glare at Daisya. "Daisy! I was supposed to hug Ally first!" she shouted.

"IT'S NOT DAISY! IT'S DAISY-AAAAAAAAAA!"

As the two started to quarrel, I turned towards the twins. Debitto was awkwardly scratching his head and averting his eyes as Jasdero stared at me. I tensed.

"What Jasdero?" I asked.

"Tomboy is wearing a skirt! HEE HEE!" Jasdero said, jumping up and down.

I frowned. "Dude, did you give your brother pills again? He almost sounds smart."

"Shut up! You sound as though you didn't know he wasn't smart before!" Debitto angrily snapped.

"Makes me wonder how in the world did Tyki teach you guys history," I monotonously questioned myself.

"Oh, that's easy! Tyki used to be a history teacher at Noah Academy," Rhode chirped.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why'd he quit? Did he get fired?"

"Nah. Daddy just wanted him to train at somewhere else because he was too good to be a teacher."

"Okay then…"

"So how was school, Al?" asked Daisya.

"Well, Mom, school went out great. I nearly cried when I left," I said.

"Really?" he sputtered.

"No. I don't cry anymore."

"Oh."

The next two weeks, I've been living happily at my brand new school! It didn't even matter if I had to suffer at home with master brining wine and strangers. I still hang out with my pals. And if I go out on the weekends or to work, I would always bring along my cap.

Oh my filthy, filthy cap.

But I haven't heard from Lavi for a long time. Perhaps he has moved on. I admit, it's pretty disappointing. He may be annoying, but he was a good person to be with. As a friend I guess. He was persistent on dating me too. He was my first kiss. The one who saved my life when I nearly drowned. He didn't care if I had a deformed arm, a scar, or white hair.

He loved me.

Perhaps I should move on as well. I mean, I'm so not into surfers.

As I walked home, I noticed a familiar red car parked at the street that I walked along. There stood Lavi, leaning against the car. I stared at shock. He turned his head towards me. His emotionless face turned into a warm smile.

"Hey, Allen," he said.

I swallowed. "L-Lavi?" I gasped.

I didn't know what happened to my body. It just reacted on its own. I started dropping my backpack and running towards him. Leaping into his arms and wrapping my arms around his waist.

What was going on? I never reacted this way before! Lavi followed along by wrapping his arms around my body tightly. It felt as though he was trying to squeeze the life out of me. Yet I felt so secured. I felt loved. Then I heard his voice croak.

"I really missed you," he whispered.

My shoulder tensed. I quickly pushed him away and stubbornly looked the other way. "W-what are you talking about? I-it was just two weeks," I muttered.

He chuckled lightly. "Same Allen. I was shocked when you hugged me. That was strange. But I liked it."

I gritted my teeth and went to get my backpack. "Be quiet! My body just moved on its own, that's all!"

"Yeah, sure," he said with the same humor in his tone.

"So what are you doing here?" I mumbled.

"I came to kidnap you."

I turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Then I just have to beat the crap out of you."

"Oh no! I was kidding! I don't want to be beaten by you again!" he laughed.

"Then what is it?"

"I want you to come with me to that same secret beach place that I go to when I surf."

I stared at him. His expression changed into a serious look. I seen Lavi look like this once. The time when he kissed me for the second time. But it looked somewhat half-sorrowful. Have he really missed me that much? I asked Lenalee yesterday is Lavi had conatcted with her or Kanda, and she said that he was always busy.

But how come he has the time to see me? "What? Are you serious?" I said.

"Yes. More than I have in my life," he said.

So that's that. I agreed. He drove us to the same beach where it was full of people. We had to climb up the same rock hill again. But I was stronger than last time, even though I was in a skirt. When Lavi commented about the skirt, I punched him in the gut. Then he weakly commented that he missed my brash tomboyish ways.

When we finished the climb, I gasped at the sight. It was still as dazzling as before. I never realized how much I missed it here. We walked down and to the sand. Then Lavi suddenly sat down. He gestured me to do the same.

"Allen. I have something that I have to tell you," Lavi said in a serious tone.

It felt cold and hard. He didn't even look at me straightly in the eye. I swallowed. "What is it?"

"My grandfather died from cancer last week. I owed that man a lot. He did everything he could to help me get back my watch. The only thing in the world that I treasure. The only thing in the world that I have left of my parents," he said monotonously.

I wanted to curl up, but my body went numb. No, Lavi shouldn't be using a monotone. Only I can! He should be jolly, cheerful, and full of life. Not someone who's cold and serious. That's Kanda's job!

"So because I have no guardian until I graduate, I'm moving to New York," he said.

My eyes widened. What? Lavi is moving? No…this can't be! He can't! Wait, but why do I care? Shouldn't I be happy since he's leaving? Shouldn't I feel free now that this annoying red head is out of my hair?

"I know that you won't accept me. And that's cool. I know we all have our own taste in people. I tried to take you without thinking about your feelings. I hope that once I leave, you wouldn't have to deal with stress about me. So let's promise each other that we would find our own happiness. Agree?" he said, looking at me with dim lit eye.

His visible eye was sad, yet seemed to reach some light to it. His lips curved into a small smile.

"I…I…" I whispered.

I don't know what to say. Lavi? Gone? Him going to New York? Then I had flashbacks about the past we had together. I was cruel to him, yet he still found a way to love me. I was even crueler because I sold his precious watch. And I call myself a Christian?

I felt my throat well up. I gasped and broke into tears. I cried like I haven't ever since my foster father died. I never cried again because I had no one as important to me being gone. I covered my face with my hands as tears leaked out of my fingers.

"A-Allen?" stammered Lavi's voice.

I continued to cry. Then I realized how much my life would be without him. Sure nothing had come between me and him, but living without that goofball? How could I even survive?

"Lavi…" then I realized, "I love you!"

How much I really loved that red head goofball.

I felt my world tumbling. I felt as if I would erupt. I said it. I said how I really felt without even knowing it. How dense could I be? How stupid could I be not to realize the man who I loved was right there by me?

We are so much different, yet he finds it in his heart to love me. I just discovered it right now that I love him back.

I'm an idiot. The biggest idiot in the world.

Then I felt his arms wrap around me. "I love you too," he whispered.

Weeks later after Lavi moved, I returned back to my same aloof and monotone self. I still hung around Lenalee and all my other great friends. Kanda is still a jerk.

When I went back home from school, master was drinking on the couch.

"Oh, brat, you're here," he said.

"Yo," I said, Timcampy flew onto my shoulder.

"There was mail for you. It's on the table."

Mail? I walked to the table. I nearly fainted when I saw who it was from. Lavi. I grabbed the package and rushed to my room. Tim flew behind me. I shut the door as the golden bird perched on the desk.

I ripped open the package. Out came a book. Then a letter that was neatly written.

_Yo Allen Walker!_

_It's me, Lavi. I'm not really sure what to write really. So I guess I'll tell you things here in New York. The school here is like the one back home, except there are even more fan girls! ACK! I quickly made a friend there. He's more like a school nerd. His name is Howard Link. I think he's Chinese. I don't know. But he's a good guy once you get through his snobbish ways._

_I'm still trying to look for that watch. Man, the memory of that thing is starting to fade away! And I have super memory skills! I'm still working to be a Bookman I told you what a Bookman was, right? In those days where we hung out because I threatened you that if you didn't, I would tell everyone that you read romance? Ha, yeah, that was mean! But man, I'm starting to loose my image._

_Wait, have I ever told you about my watch? Well, that piece of junk was given to me by my parents before they died. So it's very important to me._

_Allen, I want you to know that I love you too. I was so happy when you confessed to me. I know that Christians can't lie, so I knew that you weren't bluffing. But I hope that you would find yourself another guy to love. I'm not the one you should be with. I'm not the one who is worthy enough to be loved by you._

_I am very honored to be your first kiss though! Please don't try to fly over here so that you could beat me senseless. I was even giddy when I saw you in a skirt. HEEHEE. Sorry, I'm just feeling giddy again when I think about it!_

_But I'm not the one who should be your boyfriend, fiancé, or husband. I truly love you, but I'm not the best choice. I hope that someday we could find our own happiness. I'm sure that you would find a great guy. If he turns out to be a jerk, then I'll knock him out!_

_Hope that you are still that same mean tomboy! _

_Love Lavi_

_P.S. I know how much you love reading romance. I got you a something-something!_

I felt my eyes swell up, but I wiped it away. I folded the letter and held up the book. I turned it to the first page. My eyes widened. It was about descriptions about me! It was about Lavi in his point of view about the day when he first saw me, met me, and the time we had together. He written that how much he thought about me, and about his school life as well.

I closed the book and smiled.


	28. The Last Page To My Novel

Author's Note: Yes, this is the last chapter. And if any of you people actually cried at the 27th chapter, then…that's weird because it's not that sad. I just wrote that chapter like less than 30 minutes. Anyway, just because Lavi and Allen can't be together doesn't mean this isn't a Lavi/Allen story.

* * *

It's been a year since Lavi left. We turned out to be friends now. We would always write each other letters and some weird junk. Lavi wrote that his school in New York is pretty much the replica as our old one, except far more fan girls. That's what he keep putting in his letters.

I wrote back saying that he deserved it, yet told him I was laughing when I read it. I would usually laugh at most of his letters. They all reminded me of his silly and cheerful ways.

He said that he have been receiving a ton of college scholarships since he's so 'smart'. Since he's a senior in high school, he'll be going to college soon.

I'm now a sophomore. I know that I should be a senior due to my ultimate intelligence, but surprisingly, Noah Academy is far too difficult to pass up than any regular school. It's like I'm having pre university!

Everything hasn't changed much, really. Kanda and I still fight. Lenalee still hangs around with me and now Rhode since I introduced them.

Have I ever mentioned how Rhode became even giddier for some reason? Well she just is. Weird.

I still never wrote to Lavi how I was the one who took his watch. I could never bring myself to say that to him. I could never even say how much I miss him. He moved on and so should I.

But I thanked him for the book that he written. It was the best romantic books that I have ever read.

"Um, hey, tomboy?" Debitto said.

I turned to him. We were walking to our school. Rhode apparently caught a cold and so did Jasdero. And Daisya was likely to be late.

"What?"

"I…I know I have been an ass to you lately, like stealing your cap. But I want you to know something."

I blinked. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Then he lunged forward and kissed me.

Later from that event, I started having the same feelings like I did with Lavi. I started to love Debitto. It was strange. After all this time I hung around with him, I never thought I would end up loving him back. Just exactly like I did to Lavi.

When I told Lenalee about this and asking her whether I should tell him how I feel, she was hesitant. Then she confessed that she once fell in love with Debitto, but he wouldn't look at her direction. But she strongly encouraged me to go out with him.

Rhode was the happiest. She was squealing so hard that she was coughing. And it wasn't because of her illness. Tyki pretended to be upset and told me that he would steal me away later. And Jasdero…well, you know. He's pretty too stupid to notice anything.

When I told Debitto that I loved him back, he blushed so hard that he fainted! I even told Rhode how he kissed me. She said that I was his first kiss.

Lavi was my first kiss. My first love. Debitto is now my second, yet I will make sure that I won't leave him like I did to Lavi.

I want to be a better girlfriend for him. I want to give him happiness and joy. I want to create special moments as I'm with him.

For he is my lover and I am his.

When I wrote that I was going out with my friend, he wrote back that he was happy for me, but admitted that he was sad that I was able to find someone else. I wrote back, saying how much I still loved him, but not the same way.

My love for him is much clearer now. Nothing like romantic or boyfriend/girlfriend kind. More like someone who I can depend on and believe in. Someone who I know that he will be there whenever I need him. When I need a shoulder to cry on. When I need someone to make me laugh and smile. Lavi is that kind of person. My very important person.

Debitto and I have been going out for a while. I'm having the time of my life every time I'm with him. Sure he can be a knucklehead, but he's my knucklehead. And sure he can be a bit possessive about me, but that's just the way he is.

Kanda is like my rival in something. Maybe who can argue the longest? True, I don't like him, but I admit I would miss him when he graduates. He's like my glaring buddy. Ugh, did I call him my buddy?

I never told anyone that I loved Lavi or that we sent each other letters. It was like our own secret between us and God. I wouldn't even tell or let anyone read the book that Lavi has given to me.

I would always read it over and over again when I finish. Timcampy would sometimes perch onto my shoulder and read as I flip the pages.

Sometimes I would read it at Lavi's secret surf spot. I would always remember his face expression about when he came out of the water from surfing. He would smile cheerfully and laugh.

For now, until Lavi comes back, this will be my secret spot. I was sitting down right now, watching the waves that rolled up to the shore. The scenery is still as beautiful as the last time I went here.

I looked up at my watch. It was almost 4:00; I have to get ready for my date with Debitto! I closed my journal and tucked in my pen. And walked away from the beach.

And there, here is the last page of my first romance book. The book that I had written about my time when I was a freshmen in high school. The story how Lavi and I fell in love.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: If you think I'm writing a sequel, I'm not. I have other stories to finish.


	29. Extra: My Date

Author's Note: Okay, this is an omake! There will be another one after this. This is the first episode of when Allen and Debitto go out for a date. Please enjoy.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently. Argh! What was taking him so long? Do you think I got dressed up for nothing? Curse that Rhode. I paced myself outside of the Earl's residence gates. Then I heard a cranking sound. The gates were finally opening.

I stepped back. Debitto was there in his usual attire. Skinny jeans, a tight black shirt with a band logo, converse, red zipper jacket, and other emo stuff. Then his eyes saw me. I noticed a faint blush powdering his handsome face.

I bit my bottom lip and felt my face warm up as well. Wearing a white dress with lace that I borrowed from Rhode was a huge change for me. I felt like a whole other person! And since it would be absolutely impossible for me to walk in heels, Rhode gave me her shoes that look like silver flip-flops with some tiny stump glued to the end. What are they called? I don't know.

Then Rhode did her makeup magic on me. She put something called massacre, something that makes my eyelashes thicker. Then she put other things. Once she was done, I looked in the mirror and gawked. I don't know how she did it, but my scar just vanished. Vanished.

Then she dyed my hair blond, well, at least tried to. My hair no longer looks white, but platinum. She tried to make it look boldly blond, but the color of my hair stood out too much. Then she handed me a red purse. I wondered to myself why did I allow Rhode to do this to me. Shall I ever know?

Rhode even put clips in my hair. She threatened me that if I put my cap on, she'll *censored * me and *censored * I mean, jeez! That's a bit asking for it, don't cha think?

"Wow," Debitto mumbled, "you look like a prep."

Well that hurt. "Gee," I muttered, sarcasm tying with my tone, "how thoughtful of you to say such a thing."

"W-what? N-no, wait, I-I didn't mean it like that!" he sputtered.

I sighed. Being as Debitto's girlfriend, I learned something. Debitto always tries to play it tough, but when it actually stabs you, then he'll try to make it up to you. But I admit, he's really cute like this. I smiled.

"I, uh, actually think you look adorable…"

What?

Then Debitto slapped his hand over his mouth, a crimson blush splattered across his face. I found my breathing to have stopped. My face began to heat up furiously.

"Uh, t-thanks…" I stuttered.

"Whatever," he attempted to say.

"Come on Debby!" screeched a familiar voice. "You can do it!"

"Rhode," we both groaned simultaneously.

Rhode was sitting on the branch of the tree that was growing out of the Earls' garden. She had a microphone in one hand and a #1 foam finger in the other. Jasdero was sitting next to her, also cheering.

"Rhode, why are you doing this to me?" I whined quietly.

"Come on," Debitto sighed, "let's go before her stupidity rubs off on us."

He slid his arm around mine. I blinked and stared at him. "What?" he snapped.

"Well you seem to be rather gentleman-like," I teased.

"S-shut up," he grumbled.

Before we could leave, I cried, "Oh, I forgot!"

Debitto curiously looked at me. "What?"

I opened the purse that was latched onto my shoulder and pulled out my cap. There were tiny bite marks from where Timcampy had gnawed on. I plopped it on Debitto's head and smiled at satisfaction. Debitto grumbled something under his breath as he positioned my cap away from his eyes.

"You look perfect," I exclaimed happily.

"You got to be kidding me," he said.

"What? You wore it before."

"But-"

"No 'but's! I want you to wear it for our date."

I felt my ears going hot after saying the word 'date'. Even though Debitto and I went out for two weeks, it felt awkward being next to each other knowing that we are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Debitto is even shy about it! He tries to put his arm around me, but then takes it back before touching me, having a blushing face afterwards as well.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Yay," I smiled.

I couldn't help but admire at Debitto. Even though it's hard to believe, but he's really sensitive deep down. Sure he's still a nutcase like Jasdero, but I found out that he really is caring. I'm glad that I have him as my boyfriend.

"What is it now?" I heard him mumble.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh, I just wanted to look at you. You really look good with my cap on," I chirped.

"I know," he grinned. "I'm hot, huh?"

"You…yes you are," I said with sarcasm, rolling my eyes.

We walked to the train station to get a ride to the mall. I was utterly glad that there weren't any female emos around. Not that I have a grudge against them, it's just that I could feel their glares penetrating behind me. I guess it was because they couldn't understand why someone like me would get to date with an emo like Debitto. The most amazing and handsome emo in the whole wide world.

Though if he cuts his wrists or any part of his skin, I have to beat the crud out of him.

You know, just to get his senses straight.

Sitting down by each other, Debitto pulled my shoulder so that I would be leaning on him. It was awkward, I swear, but it felt warm and comforting. I couldn't help but snuggle at his arm. He rubbed my arm protectively and in a gentle motion.

"Hey, next time, I would like to see you in a miniskirt," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't push your luck, otherwise your twin will fall for me too," I joked.

He kissed softly on my head. "Because you're so beautiful."

"You're quite the jokester," I sighed. "I assume it would be alright for me to wear my usual attire next time?"

"What? Baggy jeans and shirt? Wouldn't that make you look vulnerable? What if I can't hold myself in?"

"Then I just have to karate chop you to pieces."

"Right. Whatever you say, tomboy," he playfully growled in my ear. I felt a satisfying shudder ripple down my spine.

When the train stopped, we made our way to the movies. There were movies that Rhode had suggested for me to watch with my boyfriend. There was a chick-flick, romance comedy, romance action, and any other romance. But still as tomboyish as ever, I despise all that romantic stuff. It makes me want to hurl my breakfast.

Though, Debitto doesn't know that. He still believes I had awakened my hormones.

"Erm, so…you want to watch Midnight Kiss?" Debitto suggested.

Midnight Kiss…Rhode said that it was about a male vampire falling in love with a human girl. Takes place in the 1900's. Has ultimate romance and heart-warming moments. Ick.

"How about Stepbrothers?" I said.

Stepbrothers, I saw the trailer on t.v once. It was about these two men who hadn't matured at all and still live with their parents, became stepbrothers, and the war began. Incredibly hilarious. I even laughed at the trailer.

Debitto grinned down at me. "Good choice, tomboy."

When the movie ended, Debitto and I were still laughing as we walked out of the dark room.

"Oh man! Did you remember that part when David screamed for his mom? Fucking funny!" Debitto laughed.

I wiped away a tear. "I know, I know," I grinned. "I liked the part when Fred gotten a wedgie from an eight-year-old."

"Yeah. I'm so happy you suggested seeing that one."

"You and I both."

Then my stomach grumbled. I looked up at Debitto with a grin. "Food for the tomboy?"

"Are you fucking serious? You just ate three buckets of popcorn!"

"You know me, I have high metabolism."

"Fine," he sighed, taking the cap off to run his fingers through his hair, "where'd you like to eat?"

"We can go to McDonalds and eat there," I suggested.

"Good idea. I'm running out of cash."

As we took off to the fast-food restaurant, we ran into someone unexpected. Somewhat.

"No way, Daisya?" I gasped.

"Al? Deb? What're-oh, right! You two are on a date, huh?" Daisya said, grinning widely.

"Dude! Shut up!" Debitto snarled.

"What? Can't I tease around my two pals?"

"Well, apparently, according to Debitto, you cannot. Other than that, what are you doing here, wearing that?" I said, gesturing to the uniform he wore.

"Oh, I needed the extra money so I took up the job," he said.

"As a janitor?" Debitto snorted.

"Hey, next time you see me, I'll be a cashier," Dasiya said, waving the mop in front of his face.

I laughed as Debitto angrily pushed the wooden handle of the mop away. Daisya also chuckled and retreated.

After eating, Debitto asked me where I wanted to go next.

"Let's go to the park," I said.

Debitto raised an eyebrow. "The park?"

"Yeah. I usually go there before heading off to work."

"Um, okay, but why?"

I peeked out the window. "Well, it looks like a nice day. The sun is shining brightly and there isn't a single cloud in the sky. We could, you know, walk around."

Debitto kept retorting that we could do something else, like hit at the arcades or go to the skatepark. But wouldn't it be weird to drag your girlfriend, who is wearing a girly getup, there? Seriously, Deb, get a grip! Have some dignity!

I didn't say anything to him. I told him that if he wanted to go, he could. Later, he gave up and started grumbling on the way. Ah, how I love my boyfriend. *thumbs up *

"Here is where I usually read," I said, running up to the same oak tree. The shade rained over us. I smelled the similar cold grass smell where I would always sit at.

"Huh," he only snorted.

I plopped myself down and patted the grass next to me, gesturing him to sit by me. Debitto sighed and walked over to seat himself.

"So," he said, "this is, like, your special place, right?"

"I suppose you can say that," I chirped.

"Well, it's nice…" he awkwardly putted.

I chuckled.

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't the kind of silence where you want to find something to talk about to break the quietness, but couldn't. This silence was peaceful and comforting. Debitto was absent-mindedly gazing at the leaves of the tree. I tucked my knees close to me and wrapped my arms around my bare legs.

"Hey, tomboy," he suddenly said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Well." He rubbed his neck. "W-was there…someone else that you…you liked before?"

I blinked.

"You know, like-like you had a crush before me…"

Lavi

I scratched my head. Then looked up at him, head tilting. "Well, yes, I did. He was my first, to tell you the truth. Why?"

"Well…it might sound fucked up, but I wanted to be your first…" he trailed, a faint blush forming.

After becoming Debitto's girlfriend, I've been noticing a whole new side of him. I mentioned about him being sensitive and caring before, but this…this is just amazing. Sure it's impossible to remove his bad mouthing, but other from that, he is just…wow.

I snuggled into his shoulder. "Dunderbrain," I muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded.

"You may not be the first who I fell in love with, but you are the first who I have a relationship with."

His body went stiff. "Really?"

"Yup."

I heard him sigh, then felt his hand in my hair. "I'm not going to ask who you fell in love with before me, but I'll tell you one thing, you were my first."

I lifted my face away from his arm. "Funny," I said, "I always thought that you would have fallen for an emo girl rather than a tomboyish freak like me." I gently touched my face, where the scar was hidden under the makeup.

"You're not a freak. You're a weirdo."

"What's the difference?" I retorted.

"What does it matter?" he said, taking both sides of my face, "you belong to me."

I felt his lips connect with mine. It was different when Lavi kissed me. Lavi was gentle and thoughtful. Debitto was soft and yearning for love. I cared for them both. Then he quickly departed. "Ah shit."

His face was red again, covering his mouth with his hand.

I pressed my lips together, feeling the blush returning to my face as well. "You and I both," I squeaked.

"I guess we need more practice…"

Why is it always so embarrassing?!

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. Not as good. It's because I haven't been writing about this for a long time. Plus Allen's personality is changed a bit. But you can change when you get a boyfriend, right? Well, if it was good, I'm planning to create another omake. Hope it was good.


	30. Extra: Off To Church

Author's Note: Thank you, my fellow readers! I am overly grateful that there are you lot who still read my chapters! Thank you! However, I am sad to say that this will be the last omake. I must continue my actual stories rather than continuing an episode of random chapters. But I am quite pleased that some of you favor this story. Please enjoy! Oh, and there will be an important note after the story.

* * *

Debitto's face looked so peaceful when it is fast asleep, especially in the morning light. I smiled and blew the bangs away from his forehead. When Debitto's awake, he'll usually cause chaos, noise, and other destruction. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey, Deb," I whispered, poking his cheek.

His nose twitched, then relaxed. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Come on Deb, you gotta wake up."

I sat on his bed, where I found little room since his limbs are everywhere on the sheets. I gently kicked his leg. Nothing. I gently slapped his cheek. Nothing. I gently nudged his shoulder. Nothing. Am I doing everything too gently?

"You're being to gentle, Ally!"

"Wah!"

Rubbing my sore bottom, I looked up. Rhode was standing by Debitto's bed; hands rested on her waist. She frowned down at me.

"You seriously are getting too soft, you know," she proclaimed.

"Fantastic," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You're not gonna wake him up if you keep doing things too...gentle."

"Then what do you propose I do?" I snorted, raising an eyebrow.

A sly grin exposed from her lips. "Lets jump on his bed!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Opposite from my monotone, I eagerly jumped onto his bed. Rhode joined along as well. We exchanged excited grins.

"Ready?" I started.

"Yup."

"One, two, three, JUMP!"

We bounced high and low. I knew I landed on an arm because my feet hit something rather warm and bony. Also that if I were to jump on his arm, Debitto wouldn't be flying out of his bed, half-angered and half-puzzled. Rhode and I stopped and laughed, landing on his messy bed on our bottoms.

Debitto snarled, "Rhode, dammit! Get out of my room!"

"Later, Ally!" Rhode called as she skipped out of the bedroom.

"Bye," I called after. I looked back at Debitto, who was frowning, arms crossed. "I, uh, see that you are rather displeased with me," I nervously put it.

"You bruised my arm. Badly," he hissed.

I scratched my head, then sighed. "Fine, let me see your arm."

He let out an annoyed huff, but handed his arm to me anyway. I pulled the sleeve up. Argh, if he's saying that I bruised his arm, then I can't see it. I mean, his skin tone is ashy tanned, how on earth will that bruise be visible? Not according to my eyes.

"Are you sure that you're bruised?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He snatched his arm away. "Don't believe me then," he snapped.

I covered my smile with my hand. It's always amusing to see Debitto acting so immature. Sometimes, I find it difficult to see him as the boyfriend rather than a spoiled younger brother. Well, I suppose Jasdero could fit in that category well, but still…they're both a year older than I am!

"Well, get dressed. We have to take off now," I said, sliding off of the bed.

Debitto's eyes ran to the digital clock beside his bed. "In fucking 9:12!?" he screeched.

"This is important!" I persisted.

He massaged the side of his temple. "And where do we have to go so badly, tomboy? At this early?"

"Church," I simply said.

Debitto stared at me as if I was some sort of odd creature from outer space. I blinked. "What is it?"

"So you're telling me that you jumped on my arm, waked me up fucking early, on a _weekend, _just so that we can go to your fucking church."

"Well…if you put it that way…"

"Hell no!"

He was about to stomp back to his bed, but I stepped in his way. "But Debitto!" I cried.

"Don't get ass-holed with me, tomboy! I don't need to waste my time going to some Christ loving society," he snapped.

He pushed me aside, but I grabbed hold of his shirt. "But today's BYLOTC Day!"

He stopped. "Bylo-what?"

"BYLOTC. Bring Your Loved One To Church. I don't want to go to church without bringing you," I explained, hoping this explanation would at least get me somewhere.

And to my luck, it did. Debitto looked at me wide eyed, then whipped his head away, embarrassed. How do I know he was embarrassed? Take a good look at that blush! Inwardly, I smiled.

"So?" I said.

"F-fine. Only for you to quite getting on my nerves," he muttered.

"Yes!"

As I waited for Debitto to get dressed, Jasdero was passing by the halls and stopped when he came to me. "Hiiii!"

I smiled. "Yo, Jazz. Where you off to?"

"Walking around until Debitto's awake so he can take me to the arcades, hiiiii."

What an irresponsible boyfriend I have. He rather sleep in and have forgotten to take his brother to the arcades like promised. Heck, he might remember on the way to the church. I better go remind him. Wait…I have a better idea!

"Jazz, Debitto promised me something too. We're going to the church and I'm wondering if you can come with us," I said.

He tilted his head to the side. "Hmm, will there be candy?"

…

"Uh, perhaps…"

"Okay, hiiii."

"Right." I craned my neck next to the doorway in case if I would hear Debitto finishing up. He was bad mouthing and changing at the same time. Man…what would I give to make Debitto stop cussing all the time? I already prayed to God, but that would take years for the Lord to do His work on _him._

Then I looked back, something catching my eye. Jasdero was wearing something like his pajamas. Wait. It is his pajamas cause if he would just wear pants to hide those boxers, then he would probably is ready to go outside.

"Eh, Jasdero, shouldn't you go change before going out?" I asked.

He tilted his head, a bit too low. "Why, hiii."

"Um, because you aren't wearing any pants."

"Hiii."

Oh boy, another brain fart from Jazzy.

* * *

After Debitto came out, wearing that same emo attire, I sighed. Well, I suppose the others won't notice since the majority consists of skater guys, right? And Debitto does somewhat look like a skater. I don't really see the difference between the two stereotypes.

I pushed Jasdero in his and his brother's room and told him to change. Debitto looked at me skeptically. "He's coming along too?"

I grinned.

Debitto palmed his face.

I think that after having me as a girlfriend, he has become much more mature. Or that I'm a bit too much to handle?

"Well, you promised Jasdero to take him to the arcades. So I thought it would be appropriate to bring him along, and then you can take him to the arcades," I explained.

Debitto frowned. "But I thought it would be just you and me," he protested.

I blinked. "What about you and me?"

A sudden blush marked his face. He looked away. "U-uh, you know…Well dammit! We're a couple so we should be together!"

I suddenly felt my face go red. "R-right, a c-couple," I mumbled.

I looked up and hooked my arm with his, smiling. "We can still go together, just imagine Jasdero as our son. Okay, darling?"

"S-son?" Debitto repeated, eyeing me oddly.

"Yeah. Let's play 'House' for old times sake. You can be the father, I'll be the mother, and your brother can be the son. What do you say?"

"I say that's shit," he grumbled.

I sighed. "I could always ask Rhode to be the aunt."

Debitto dropped his hand on top of my cap. "Let's go, honey."

* * *

We entered the teen section of the church. The large room reminded me of a game room except with more lively colors painted on the walls and some posters that practically yelled out "JESUS!" or "GOD!" Some were standing about, talking to one another. Some watched television as others played pool or air hokey.

Debitto snorted. "This doesn't look like church."

"What did you expect it would be?" I lightly laughed.

"Bunch of old people yapping about their younger days. Guys in black coats preaching about some boring shit. That's what I would've expect."

"Well aren't you a lucky fellow. The boring stuff is in the adult section of the church."

"Feh."

I looked around and spotted Daisya. I waved to him as he saw me and waved back.

"Hey, I guess you managed to bring your hubby with you," Daisya said after walking towards us, grinning comically.

I snorted. "And you haven't."

"Sadly, I'm single still." He hung his head and sulked.

"Oh quit being a baby," I said, slapping his shoulder.

Debitto raised and eyebrow. "Didn't know that you go to church," he said.

"Didn't know that you gave in so easily. Surprises are really something, ain't they?" Daisya replied.

"I had to," he scoffed, "The tomboy was begging me into doing so. Now we're playing 'House' and my own brother is supposedly my 'son'."

Daisya's eyes widened. "No way. Jasdero's here too?"

"Debitto forgotten to take Jasdero to the arcades today so I thought after church we could go," I said.

"Erm, so where is he?"

I knew that if Jasdero would be let alone without supervision, he would do something insane. Out of the ordinary. I looked back where the plant in the pot was standing by. Jasdero was there yapping to it.

"Why is my brother talking to a plant…" Debitto said.

"I told him that it was a magical plant and would listen to him," I answered matter-o-factly.

It wasn't too long until pastor Yeager came up on the stage. I grabbed Debitto's hand and we took our seats.

"Hello and good morning!" pastor Yeager said, "How many of us brought someone on BYLOTC day?"

There were several hands in the air, people exchanging grins from one another. I raised my hand as well. Debitto slunk deeper into his seat.

As soon as pastor Yeager told us to put our hands down, he began to preach about God's Word. Debitto would snort from time to time, whispering to me that whatever the elder has told us was pathetic. I would nudge him and tell him to listen. To my blessing, he did.

After pastor Yeager was done, we set a prayer.

"Thank you for coming, have a good day," pastor Yeager said.

"Ugh, finally," Debitto said.

"Come on, they're having a bake sale today. My treat," I said, grabbing his hand.

Debitto smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You can _my _treat."

I blushed. "Stop doing embarrassing things," I groaned.

"Oh yeah, where's Jazz?"

We exchanged glances of fright. "Jasdero!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm thinking whether or not should I do a sequel to Lover's Novel. The title would be Edition To My Heart. It would be about Allen breaks up with Debitto and yearns for a better future. She moves to another place and meets old faces. I don't want to make a story that would be boring to others so i need your vote whether or not I should make it.


End file.
